legend of the HANDS style
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: What if Naruto and hinata haven't been alone? What if he had four caretakers and a brother figure growing up, and she a sis figure. Powerful characters, multiparings, OC, OOC and crossover with Capcom, SNK, and Arcsys. plz r&c. 1st naru rated t 4now
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. thank you. Naruhina, normal and cross-over parings as well. plz r and r

**The Juggernauts of the Leaf**

Deep in the forest of death where no sunlight could reach, two young boys no older then 14, stood a meter away from each other. "Are you ready Naruto?" The first one said with a slight smirk. He had chocolate color skin, his eyes was electric blue with a streak of crimson red, he was tall for his age standing at the height 5'4, his hair was raven and was tied in a long braid to the center of his back. On his forehead was a strange mark, which looked like a small crimson flame.

He was dressed in an urban attire that consisted of A black sleeveless hoodie that fitted a loosely around him, with the statement what color is your flame on the back?" on the back written in navy blue. Baggy black pants with dark purple flames on the hem reaching up mid-knee that fit a bit loosely around the waist, some black finger-less gloves with a yin-yang embedded in the palms of them. Instead if the traditional ninja sandals, he wore black western sneakers. Around his neck hung a silver necklace with the "ten" kanji. He stood in a fighting stance his right foot in front of his left by six inches. His left hand close to his chest, his right closer to his stomach each in a paw like motion. This boy name is Demo-nisshu "Duke" jinketsu.

"I'll beat you this time!" The second boy Naruto Uzumaki stated as he to get into a similar fighting stance. In contrast, to Dukes appearance, Naruto has spiked up golden hair, deep blue eyes, and slightly tan skin. On his checks are six whiskers like marks, three on each. He wore an all orange jump suit with green goggles, and the traditional blue ninja sandals. On his right leg was a black ninja pouch.

The adults knew both of these boys in their city as demons. Naruto due to the Kyubbi no Kitsune sealed into his stomach by the village fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato 14 years ago and Duke because of his birth and appearance…among other things. Most of the children did not deal with them as well due to the influence of their parents. Not that it really got them down much…They did have four caretakers and there are some ninjas that did respect them and saw them as human.

A wind blew strongly in there secluded area for a moment, when it died both of the young boys charged at each other. Naruto started the first attack with a swift right hook towards Dukes face. Duke dodged it and smirked at the other boy. "Try again chibimaki." Duke taunted as he dodged yet another punch. Naruto smirked before he swept Duke under his feet. Duke caught himself as he fell and flipped back up upon his feet a few feet away. Before duke can get back into his stance, Naruto came at him with a fury of fist putting Duke on the defensive. Naruto ended his barrage with a hard sidekick to the ribs…or would have if Duke haven't caught his leg. Duke kicked him hard in his chest with a sidekick, before throwing Naruto over his shoulder, using his leg as the lift. Naruto landed hard face first on to the ground. He slipped his leg out of Dukes grip before giving him a donkey kick to Dukes chest. Duke stumbled back and coughed a bit, as he spit up a speck of blood out of his mouth. The two quickly got into the fighting stances each smiling slightly.

"You've two gotten better. Naruto got the better of you this time, but you two need to head to the academy now!" Said a deep nearly demonic voice from above them. The two looked up and saw there four caretakers standing in the trees. The first one was a man who looked about 17. He had platinum white hair, and a deep tan. His eyes were slightly hazel. He wore an all black leather suit with matching boots, and a red glove on his right hand and black fingerless glove on the left. He also read a cross around his neck. This man name was Kei "K" Dasshu.

The second man looked a bit older and had long red comb to the front covering the right side of his face, hiding one of his light brown eyes reaching his chin. He wore a black jacket (slightly cut off above the waist with a white crescent moon on the back) over a long white button-down shirt with the sleeves open, red pants that are tied together just below the knees with a red belt, and a black leather collar around his neck. He also wore a plain silver ring around his left middle finger. This man name was IoriYagami there second caretaker.

The third man was older then the last looking about the age of 26. He had a long brown hair, which was spike up the top and a long ponytail. His eyes were a reddish brown color. He wore a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along with white pants, a headband that bears the words 'Rock You, a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left forearm. He also had what appeared to be a blunt, rectangular sword inn his left hand. This person name wasSoru "Sol" Baddogai.

The last and oldest of the caretakers looked around and was much scarier looking then the first three. He had on a simple outfit, which consisted of a black keikogi, prayer beads and sandals. He had red hair that was put up high that resembled a roaring flame, and dark red eyes that some said seemed to glow. His presence alone scared the two boys, as it seemed menacing and cold. This man name was Gouki.

The two seemed to calm down as he spoke again in the same voice but this time laced with a bit of gentleness. "Get moving. You two will be late." Gouki said before vanishing from the area. "You heard him you little gnats." Iori stated arrogantly before tossing two scrolls and then leaving the area through the trees. The two caught the scrolls and place them within their pockets before leaping into the trees beside K' and Sol.

"Ok guys I'll guess we'll se you guys after the genin exam." Naruto stated with a smirk before leaping off. "Make sure you two stay out of trouble." K' stated seriously. "No pranks" Sol stated just as seriously. "Of course we're just going to make a quick stop to the Hyugga mansion. That is all." Duke stated before chasing his brother -like friend before any of the two can say another word.

"Bet you their going to cause trouble." Sol said with a slight smirk on his face. K' nodded before leaping after the two with sol following at a slower pace.

Another day in the leaf has begun, but unknown to any this will be the beginning of a new legend.

Glossary:

Demo-nisshu jinketsu: Devilish Hero (OC)

Kei Dasshu: K' Dash (King of Fighters)

Soru Baddogai: Sol- Badguy (Guilty gear)

IoriYagami (king of fighters)

Gouki: strong demon, strong spirit, strong ogre (street fighter)

The "ten" kanji: Heaven, Sky, or providence (street fighter)

The mark on duke forehead: The gear brand (guilty gear)

Keikogi: karate Gi

That's all for now..i'll try to make it more intresting..plz Rand R.


	2. episode 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. thank you.

Episode 1: The Genin exam.

"Yo Naruto! Wait up man!"

Was the loud call of Duke as he leapt from tree to tree trying to catch the blonde boy. Naruto looked back at him from the corner of his left eye and smirked before leaping off the tree outside of the forest. "What's the rush Ruto?" Duke asked as he landed beside his friend. "Just don't want to be late today. That's all." Naruto said confidently as they walked towards the village.

"Huh! Late for what?! Class?" Duke asked bewildered. The two of them were well known though out the village for pulling pranks and being late for class…So the prospect of being early or on time for that matter…was very shocking to Duke. "Or maybe you just want to be on time for Hi-na-ta-chaaaan!" Duke said in a taunting voice, before ducking a roundhouse kick from the fox boy. "Shut it teme!" Naruto yelled enraged as a blush graced his face, before taking another swing at his dark skinned companion.

"Touchy-touchy." Duke said with a cocky smile, before running ahead into the village, with Naruto after him screaming out threats of bodily harm. Duke leapt up on to on of the near by roofs and continue to run from Naruto who was about to pounce upon him. "Hold it…Look over there." Duke said as stopped and run towards the edge of the roof, looking across the street. Naruto walked beside him and looked where Duke was looking.

"It's Alt. What the hell is he doing?" Naruto said as he continued to watch across the street. In front of them across the street hiding in an alley, with his back near the wall by the alley entrance, was a light-skinned male, with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black vest over a forest green shirt with black baggy pants. He also wore a pair of green ninja sandals, and black mid-finger gloves. He looked outside of the alley towards the end of the block where he saw his target.

"There she is." He said in a gruff voice. In his view, coming his way was a cute blonde person with her hairstyled into long, oversized ringlets with a blue bow, reddish-brown eyes and cream skin. She wore a red shapely red shirt with a matching knee length skirt, with some black tights under them, a blue scarf around her neck, and black boots. Her name was Karin Kanzuki, the only child of the wealthy Kanazuki clan.

"Time to make my move." Alt stated as he walked out of the alley toward Karin. "Ohayo Kanazuki-san" Alt said calmly as he stopped in front of her. Karin raised an eyebrow before answering. "Should I know you?" She said in a snobbish tone, placing a hand on her hip. Alt gulped before continuing.

"I'm in your class at the academy…I have been for a while…I was wondering if you want to walk to school together." Alt said smirking. "No thanks. I rather not walk with someone who I didn't know existed until just now." Karin said arrogantly before walking away towards the academy. Alt jaw dropped as she walked away, his eye twitching.

He quickly shook it off though and reached for her hand. "Hold up, I just wanted to…." He stated urgently, before she interrupted with a hard kick towards his chin. He was lifted off of the ground a few feet before landing hard on his back, with his eyes glazed over a bit. "Damn it, now I'm going to be late for no good reason. Just leave me be weakling!" Karin screamed at him before stomping off, muttering about how her teacher is going to chew her out. Naruto and Duke looked before laughing at their friend expenses before leaping off the building next to him.

"Damn Alt! She knocked you the fuck out!" Said the two loud voices from behind him making him jump. Alt turned and saw both Naruto and Duke smirking at him." Little lady trouble I see." Naruto stated tauntingly. "Oh quiet you blonde baka." Alt said angrily, as Duke kept smirking and chuckling. Alt looked at Duke with his eye twitching. "What are you laughing at?" Alt said angrily before taking a swing at Duke who blocked it and hoped back… "Damn you both are so touchy today, and it all have to do with women…I mean Naruto for Hinata-chan and you for Karin-san…It looks like my two boys are finally growing up." Duke said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. Both Naruto and Alt try to pounce on him, but Duke nimbly leapt back before leaping on to the roof and running off with the two boys after him.

Duke looked at the two and chuckled slightly as they started to speed up. He turned back towards the front and looked a head to see the Hyugga household. 'Well I wanted a prank for the last day.' Duke said as he leapt off the roof on to the street below him, into and out of the crowd of people on the streets, with Naruto and Alt watching him from the rooftops. Duke saw the mansion gates, climb up them and ran into the yard with Naruto and Alt still chasing him and quickly closing the gap.

"Got you!" Naruto said confidently as he tried to tackle Duke down, who luckily leapt out of harms way, and into an open window on the second floor. Naruto picked himself up as he growled at Duke before, seeing him enter the house completely. "Damn it we need to get up there!" Naruto screamed before he looked towards Alt. His jaw dropped as he saw alt lying down next to a tree in the yard. "You lazy-ass teme." Naruto said before kicking him in the stomach. "Get up!" He stated again before taking another swing and landing it.

Alt groaned as he turned over. "Stop it Naruto." Alt said lazily as he went back to relaxing. Naruto sighed defeated before sitting down with a pout, cross-legged. "Naruto-kun?" Said a sweet and shy voice from above them. Naruto looked up and blushed a bit as he saw the blue hair, violet eyes and creamy skin of beautiful Hinata Hyugga. He smirked at the blushed that graced her face and how the sun seemed to give her an unearthly beauty.

"Hinata…Ohayo" He stated happily as gazed on her. "Ohayo Naruto-Kun. What are you and Alt-san doing here so early?" She asked curiously, as she slightly tilt her head to the side, allowing some of her short hair to caress her cheek. "Duke-teme is hiding out in you house. He leapt into that window." He stated while pointing the window on Hinata left.

Hinata looked at where he was pointing and paled a bit. "That's Hanabi-chan room, and I think she just went in there from taking a shower." Hinata said before they heard a loud pitch scream of "Hentai" coming from the room. That was followed by a deeper scream of "Gomenasai Hanabi-chan", when a deep powerful voice of "what's the meaning of this!" and then "Jyuken!" called through, before Duke leapt out of the window past the two down below. Duke ran out of the gate giving both his greeting and farewell to Hinata, who was shocked at first before she started giggling. Naruto chuckled with her as they looked at Duke run towards the school, leaving a swearing Hiashi Hyugga and a blushing Hanabi Hyugga.

Alt suddenly stood up and stretch, before he climbed over the gate, not wanting to get caught in the mix up. "Let's go you two." Alt said as he walked lazily towards the school. Naruto just shrugged before looking Hinata. "Are you coming Hinata." Naruto Asked as he gave her his fox grin. "Hai" Hinata responded before she turned to her family, who was still outside the window. "I'm heading off now Hanabi-chan, father." Hinata stated, out of habit before she leapt out of her window next to Naruto in a crouched position.

Hiashi nodded before going back inside of the house. "See ya." Hanabi called out before going back inside herself. "Shall we go Naruto-kun?" Hinata stated shyly not looking at his face in fear of the already extreme blush on her face becomes life threatening. "Yosh!" Naruto replied before they joined there friend on the way to the academy.

When the three arrived in there class room, the students off course were acting a fool, most of them was any way. In the back seat, sleeping was Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, the only person lazier then Alt, as Naruto always point out. Beside him sat the pleasantly plump Choji Akimichi, snacking on his chips as always. Two rows below them sat the feral Kiba inuzuka with his "nin-pup" as Duke called it, Akumaru. In the same row but a bit farther away sat the silent in elusive Shino Aburame. A seat away sat Karin Kanazuki who was staring out of the window.

One of the most noticeable scenes was that of the stoic, survivor of the Uchiha clan slaughter, Sasuke sitting in the middle of the classroom, with an annoyed look that promised death to all. The two members of his fan club, Ino Yamanaka, a platinum hair beauty and Sakura Haruno a pink hair cutie caused this distress for the only Uchiha, by arguing who was going to sit next to him.

"Hey you guys made it." Duke called from the back of the room, signaling the three to join him and a girl sitting beside him waving with a bright smile on her face. The girl had short neck length dark brown hair, with reddish-hazel eyes, and deep tanned skin. She wore a form fitting white sleeveless shirt, with a black vest over it, a knee length black skirt with a small split on the side, small matching short under the skirt. She also had on white hand guards as well. She wore black and white boots shoes oppose to that of ninja shoes. Her name was Sakura Kasugano a close friend of Naruto, Alt and Duke and Hinata best friend.

"Hinata-Chan! What took you so long?" Sakura said in a voice full of confidence as she hugged her shy friend. "I heard Duke walked in on your younger sister…" She started before smirking slyly at Duke. "Didn't think you were a pervert." Sakura stated her smirk turning to smile as Duke eye twitch slightly. "Or that he go after the young ones." the shy voice of Hinata said a bit teasing. Duke eye started to twitch more at their taunting, and breathe hard through his nostrils. Causing the two girls to giggle and the two boys to chuckle at his expense.

"Has she corrupted you too Hinata." Duke said in a pleading voice. Hinata just giggled more at his face. "Aw! Cheer up Duke-chan. At least you're straight." Sakura said before laughing again joined by the others. "You guys are mean." Duke said in a false moment of sadness.

"Can you shut up back there, you're getting on Sasuke-Kun nerves" said the two "Sasuke heads" as Sakura K. called them. "What's so great about Sasuke anyhow?" Naruto asked as he sat next with Hinata. "What was that dobe?" Said Sasuke along with his two fans. "What's so great about you? I mean I don't get it…really?" Naruto stated nonchalantly as he leaned back.

Sakura took the opportunity to try to get on Sasuke good side. "Sasuke is a great ninja. He the best in both taijutsu and ninjutsu, He got powerful Ki attacks, he can harness the magic in his body better then most…" She was interrupted by Duke's coughing that sounded close to the world "Bullshit". She glared at the dark skin male who just waved at her before continuing. "and he's the coolest, most handsome boy in the whole school. Only idiots like you and your friends wouldn't understand that." Sakura H. said with a confident smile.

"I'm not an idiot." Karin said loud enough for Sakura H. to hear. "and I couldn't care less about uchiha." She stated truthfully before going back to the window. "Preach on sister. Uchiha is not impressive." Naruto stated loudly as Haruno fumed. Karin looked at the group of five in the back from the corner of her eyes briefly before going back to what she was doing.

"Ok everyone take your seats." Called the scarred face iruka, as he walked in along with the gray haired mizuki, before he took the class attendance. A little while into the class they got into the different powers of the world. "Before we start the genin exam, lets see if you remember the different that exist within the world. Now who to choose." He looked around and spotted Naruto sleeping in class.

"Hinata, please wake Naruto up." Iruka said smirking evilly. Hinata gulped before tapping Naruto on the side waking him up slowly, he smiled gently at the girl to his left making her blush. "Hey Hinata." He said before he yawned. "Good afternoon Naruto, had a pleasant nap." Iruka said from behind them causing Naruto to jump. "Iruka-sensei what's up." Naruto said.

"Naruto can you please tell the class about the sources of power used by ninja as well as others warrior of the world." Iruka said with a sense of authority in his voice. "No problem." Naruto said confidently. "The sources of power used go as follows, chakra, Ki, and the eternal energy source known as Magic." Naruto stated confidently before continuing. "Chakra and Ki can be used by all living beings, but are used in different ways. Charka is mostly used with hand signs to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu or used to increase the destructive force of your Taijutsu. It uses the combination of your body energy and your spirit energy. Chakra is also used in terms of five elements, fire, water, wind, earth, and lighting."

Naruto took a deep breath before beginning again. "Ki is like a more advance and powerful version of Chakra. Ki utilize mental, spiritual, and environmental energy to perform attacks. No hand seals are need for Ki attacks just mental preparation. Ki attacks can be used as a physical, elemental, or pure energy of very destructive power. Since the Ki do not use any physical strength it can be used more frequently then chakra with no life threatening consequences. Plus once an attack is used it's retuned to its original placed."

Naruto took one more breath before continuing. "Now magic…The energy known as magic was found 150 year ago. Mankind discovered an unlimited energy source of incredible power, which was labeled Magic. That energy source was released though out the world changing it inhabitants forever. Human life spans doubled some more due to the magic encoding with our DNA. Blood limits that were already around change and became more powerful as well as new ones we created, our bodies became stronger both in and out, and a new species was born called Gears. The gears are those who besides Ki and Charka can use Magic as a source attack power. It's stronger then the other two and only require pure instinct. It also makes the gear nearly invincible to anything not related to battle. They can survive from more fatal wounds then us humans due to there regenerative powers, as well as fight of more deadly illnesses. Most gears due appear to look human but some have transformation to a more monstrous states. The main indication of a gear is a glowing crimson upon the forehead and there golden dragon likes eyes. So far gears are only five percent of the world population."

Naruto stated as he finish his speech. He took his seat and stretched his body, unaware that the whole class was staring at him as if he grew a second head. "What. He's not stupid you know!" Duke yelled annoyed that the class was looking at Naruto like some freak. Iruka shook his head before smirking. "Ok class, line up it's time to start the genin exam." Iruka said as he walked towards the front of the room. "When I call your name you will follow me and mizuki outside. There you will start your exam. Your exam will be simple. You must do a Kawarimi no Jutsu,Henge no Jutsu, andBunshin no Jutsu." Iruka stated seriously as he walked out the door. "First up Aki Nagato."

_after school_

Naruto sat on the swings looking at all the students talk to their parents about the genin exam. He heard his name through the crowd to but most was out of spite. "Yo, how it going Bro." said a voice beside him. Naruto looked at Duke with a sigh before swinging again. "That was a good henge you did on the test…of course the girls are now a bit jealous of your sexy-no-jutsu." Duke stated with a small smirk before looking at Naruto unchanged face. "We'll get them next time right." Duke said confidently trying to cheer him up. "What do you mean? You passed the exam. You are a genin." Naruto said now confused as well as depressed. "Gave the head band back…When we practiced your bunshin-jutsu we made an oath…We pass together or we fail together. I plan on keeping that oath." Duke said with a slight smile.

"What did Iruka say?" Naruto asked. "Didn't give him the chance to respond. Sakura and Hinata almost did the same thing but I told them to keep theirs, said we'll catch up." Duke replied with a smirk on his face. You're an idiot. You know that Duke." Naruto said now more depressed. "I don't even know how I failed. That's what really pissing me off. If I had some clue then I wouldn't feel so bad, but I'm left with a blank." He stated now more enraged then depress. "Maybe it's the fox doing this." Duke thought to himself as he swung on the swing.

Unnoticed to them Mizuki eyes was observing there every move. "This is perfect. I can get the scroll and get rid of the leafs two major annoyances." Mizuki said to himself as he shunshin away from the school. His plan already brewing in his mind.

A little bit later Naruto sat alone in the forest of death crossed legged. "How did I fail? I know bunshin is not my best subject, but still I am able to at least make two healthy bunshins." He thought to himself, before he felt a small serge of chakra run through him. He sighed as a realization came to him. "Great…No wonder my bunshins fail. The chakra of fox is starting to merge with mines again, that must be why my control was screwed up. Why today though." Naruto thought to himself.

That is when he felt a presence near him. Naruto sat still as the presence moved closer. He readied a kunai, before throwing with skill much greater then he ever exhibited within the academy. "Whose there!" Naruto said in a commanding voice. Out of a near by bush came Mizuki with the same kunai in his hand. "That was good Naruto. Wonder why you never showed that much skill in the academy." Mizuki stated in a curious tone. Naruto sat down his back toward mizuki. "You know Iruka isn't a bad guy, he was just being fair you know." Mizuki said sitting next to the blonde-haired teen.

"If you're here to speak on his behalf you're wasting time. I know iruka would not do anything to spite me." Naruto said truthfully. "Besides a selected number of adults he's one of the few in the village who actually treats me like a human." He thought to himself. "Not at all Naruto… I thought I'd help you with become a genin. There is a scroll in the Hokage office. That scroll contains jutsus of the Jounin level. If you can show iruka that you can perform one of the jutsus that will instantly grant you passage to genin." Mizuki said in a voice of reassurance.

"And what is in it for you mizuki." Naruto spoke skeptically. "Why are you so helpful towards me all of a sudden?" He continued. "No reason I just don't want to teach you or your gear brother anymore." He said truthfully with a cocky smirk. "Hmm…Fine both duke and me will go. Get the scroll." Naruto calmly said as he walked away. "But Mizuki…If this is a trick of any kind…You won't live to regret it." Naruto said in a demonic voice as he shunshin away.

Later that night the two brothers stood outside the window of the hokage's office. "Are you sure about this? I mean it was Mizuki who gave you the information." Duke stated as they crept into the office silently, and searched around the room. "What other choice do I have? This is the best chance I have at the moment, now continue searching." Naruto ordered as he looked through the desk in the center of the office.

Duke sighed as he opened up the office closet. He searched around looking past the robes and hat of the Hokage. "Found it!" Naruto called from behind him. Duke turned and looked at Naruto who was strapping a scroll bigger then himself on his back. "Great…Now let's get out before…" The door opening and the sight of the third Hokage interrupted Duke.

"Naruto…Duke…Boys what's the meaning of this!" The third stated in surprise as he looked at the two boys with his scroll. "Hand over the scroll Naruto." The third stated seriously, as he walked up to the brothers. "Sorry old man. We need this scroll…Now behold." Naruto stated as him and Duke made the appropriate hand seal.

"Sexy-no-jutsu!" The brother yelled simultaneously, before using the chakra to change into two very attractive and nude females of their selves. The third eyes bugged before blood shot out of his nose, knocking him into a small coma. The two changed back and escaped the way they came. "You know when he comes to he's going to send a search party." Duke stated truthfully, as they travel upon the rooftops. "Of course, that's why we are heading towards the forest of death…We know that place better then anyone." Naruto stated as they began to speed up.

Just as Duke stated, when the third came to he issued a village wide search for the boys to every chunnin and Jounin present, as well as informed there caretakers of there actions. While this was happening, the boys had already learned the kage bunshin-no-jutsu together. They were both moving on to a new technique for themselves, The "Kaze-Katana-no-jutsu" for Naruto and the "kuro-doragon tsume-no-jutsu" for Duke, when Iruka found them.  
"So this is where you two went." Iruka said as he walked closed to them a bit menacing. Naruto ran up to the scarred face man before pointing his finger at him. "Iruka-sensei! Look I learned two new moves from the scroll, and one of them is a bunshin move…So how about a deal. I'll show you and you let me and Duke genin." Naruto said loudly to iruka with a smile.

"Hold on. Don't you understand how much trouble you two are in for stealing that scroll? It holds some of the most devastating attacks in the village. Most of them were used by previous Hokages." Iruka stated a bit angrily at their stupidity, yet impressed by there skill. Where did you find out about the scroll anyhow?" Iruka asked the two. "Mizuki." Duke stated seriously. "He told Naru here, if he can learn an attack from the scroll you'll revoke your previous decision about him being a genin. "Duke continued as he watched Iruka face turned into disappointment.

"Guess it was a lie." Duke stated coming to a conclusion. "Exactly!" a voice called from the trees around them, a voice that sounded like Mizuki. "Mizuki! Come out here in explained yourself!" Iruka called aloud, his voice ringing through out the forest standing protectively over the boys. "So Iruka playing the hero I see." Mizuki said as he walked towards the group. His hands inside of his pockets a cocky grin on his face. "Mizuki, what's the meaning of this!" Iruka said. "It's simple…I'm tired of being weak, as well as being in this village. So I figure I leave this shitty village…along with the scroll…Now hand it over." Mizuki stated as he reached for a giant shuriken that was on his back. "Or I can just kill you off and take it." Mizuki stated as he walked towards them.

"Naruto…Duke. You two run and get the scroll back to the Kage. I'll handle Mizuki." Iruka stated as he prepared to battle Mizuki. He was surprised when Naruto wrapped up the scroll and handed it to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, hurry back to the village and give this back to the old man. We'll handle him ourselves." Naruto said in a colder more mature voice then usual. "Naruto, what are you talking about. You can't possibly believe you can take him on." Iruka stated confidently, but was shocked at the look in Naruto eyes. His eyes were colder and sharper then usual. The aura he was giving killed any argument he could probably think of.

Iruka then turned to Duke and was shocked to see that he was already position for battle and was radiating a killing aura much higher then a genin and even some chunnin. "Fine… I'll let you two handle it, but I'm not leaving just in case something happens." Iruka stated seriously, as he took a step back, and watch Naruto get in to a similar stance.

"So the failure and the quitter are going to fight me. This is a laugh!" Mizuki stated, as he too got ready for battle. ""Before we begin, let me tell you something about yourself Naruto. The fourth Hokage could not kill the kyubbi. So instead he sealed it into an orphan brat that no one wanted,…That brat was you! You are the nine-tailed fox demon! That is why you are shunned and hated through out the village. You and your non-human brother, but of course, I guess it makes since… A demon and a abnormality. Two mistake of existence. Now you can die knowing the truth about yourself." Mizuki stated with confidence as he waited for them to crumble in their depression.

"Unfortunately Mizuki, we know all about that…and came to terms with it." Duke stated with a small smirk. "Besides that your information was incorrect. I'm the container of Kyubbi….Not the reincarnation." Naruto stated with a dark smile. "We do go by a title, but you don't need to know at the moment…Since you won't live to remember it." The brothers said together as their smile became darker sending their deep killing auras towards Mizuki, whose froze in place as result.

_(Background music: Boondocks theme_

_Artist: Asheru_

_Genre: hip-hop) _

The two saw the fear in Mizuki, and decided to take the offensive. Duke charged towards Mizuki and threw a sloppy punch at the face of the chunnin, who blocked it in a nick of time with his overly large shuriken. Duke smirked before sweeping Mizuki feet from under him, and following that with a vicious overhead punch to his chest. Mizuki air was sucked out of him due to the power of the punch. He rolled away before the boy could hit him again and prompted himself upon his knees. He tossed his shuriken towards Duke, who ducked under it effortlessly. The shuriken was caught by Naruto, and tossed it back at Mizuki with much more force vertically. The weapon flew right by Duke and headed towards Mizuki, who dodged by rolling out of the way.

When he came out of the roll, he was hit by the flying orange knee of Naruto, which launched him into a smaller field near by. Mizuki slid a bit as he landed on to the ground, before prompting himself up to stand. "Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!!!" Two voices called out before the field was engulfed in a large white fog of smoke. When it cleared the trees and field was filled up with clones of Naruto and Duke. "We warned you…If you betray us…You won't live to regret it!!!" All the clones said as they launched themselves towards the out numbered and outmatched Mizuki. Mizuki cries of pain and anguish ringed out through out the forest, as the large army pummeled him.

_(background music ends)_

When the beating was done, the originals stood over beaten and unconscious Mizuki. "Well that was a waste of time and effort. I though a chunnin would have been stronger…This is what you get for betraying us and our home." Duke said disappointedly as he stomped upon the head of Mizuki continuously getting little to no satisfaction out of it. "Yeah we didn't even get use out individual techniques…and we held back…a lot…You're going to give him brain damage doing that." Naruto said with a slight chuckle, before stopping Duke.

Iruka, who have watched the whole battle stood awestruck at the skill these two displayed. "Unbelievable…They're that strong and skilled. It's almost horrifying…Just how much have these two been holding back though out the academy career." Iruka thought to himself before he walked over towards his two students, a bit cautiously at that. He looked at the two arguing and relaxed, as they seem to be there usual selves. He looked towards Naruto, who was arguing with Duke about Mizuki, before taking off his own headband.

"Naruto come here!" Iruka ordered harshly at Naruto, who jumped at his sensei's call. He stood in front of Iruka a bit afraid. "Close your eyes." Iruka said menacingly, causing Naruto to comply quickly. Iruka tied his headband upon the head of Naruto. "I now officially graduate you to genin. Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki leaf village genin." Iruka state with a proud smile as Naruto reached and felt the headband. "Thank you Sensei!" Naruto cried out as he launched himself upon iruka. "Congrats Naruto, Hinata-chan will be proud." Duke said as he pulled a black headband out of his pocket and placed it on his own head.

Naruto looked back at his brother and was about to retort, when he saw the headband. "I thought you gave it back. You told me you gave it back!" Naruto said angrily as he pointed at Duke. "I did…The head band they gave me was blue…This is black." Duke said, as it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

Naruto growled at his brother before performing the ox, rat, roster, dog, and an unknown hand sign. "Kaze-Katana-no-jutsu!!" Naruto cried out as he created a Masamune made out of wind, using his chakra. Duke jumped back and smirked at his brother. "I see… lets go." Duke said as he made four unknown hand signs and a dragon hand sign. "Kuro-Doragon-Tsume-no-jutsu!!!" Duke yelled as his hands was engulfed in what seem to be black dragon claws of lighting (right hand) and fire (left hand) made from his chakra.

Iruka sat back near Mizuki as he watch the two spar and try out their newest techniques, hitting the back of Mizuki neck when he began to stir from his unconscious state. He wasn't the only one watching, in the Hokage tower the third, along with K', Iori, Sol, and Gouki watched them through the thirds crystal ball each with a look of pride upon their face. "The will of fire burns greatly with these two…I can see that great adventures as well as great challenges will come to the two, but…" The third thought as the scene changed to the sleeping forms of two girls. "They will not face them alone." He added to his thoughts as the scene returned to the battling brothers.

The legend begins now…

_Preview_

Naruto: Yes! I am finally a genin and one-step closer to my dream, of being the Hokage of this village.

Duke: Yes now we just have to see whose were going to team up with. Well, whomever it is I hope they don't hold us back. Since we can now let loose some of our real skills.

Both: Next time! The birth of a legendary team!

Both: What, more weighted clothes and another genin exam?!

Glossary:

Ohayo: Good morning

San: a Japanese title used after a person's name, the equivalent of Mr., Mrs. or Miss

Chan: a diminutive suffix. It is an informal version of _san_ used to address children and female family members. It may also be used towards animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood.

Kun: informal honorific primarily used towards males.

Sensei: used to refer to or address teachers, practitioners of a profession such as doctors and lawyers, politicians, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill.

Gomenasai: "I'm sorry"

Teme: "Bastard"

Baka: Idiot.

Kaze-Katana-no-jutsu: Wind blade technique (original move)

Kuro-Doragon-Tsume-no-jutsu: Dark dragon claws technique (original move)

Sakura Kasugano(street fighter An: I actually used "dark" sakura for her apperance.)

Karin Kanazuki (street fighter)

An: Well that was my first chapter…Sorry it took so long. Pease read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to torture young Sasuke…but they are welcome as well…as long as it nothing childish, foolish, and derogatory.


	3. episode 2

Me: Yes I know a year since last posted but here it is chapter 2.

Naruto: So you finally did it

Me: Yup, I lost all wanting to write but I got it back.

Naruto: *nods* Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan if you will…

Girls: Right! *drags author into a closet and proceed to gets beaten by the two.*

Naruto: Now while the author gets his ass kick please enjoy this chapter two.

Duke: My alternate self do not own Naruto, Capcom, Snk, or Guilty gear. He do how ever own this story.

Episode 2: Birth of an legendary team.

Attacks= _Italic_

'hey' = thoughts

"you" = speech

Episode picture: Four pictures sit on the thirds desk in a file that says team seven. One is Naruto with face paint on, one of a shy looking Hinata, another is of Sakura K. with a sly smile, and the last is of Duke looking over his shoulder with a devious smile towards the camera.

"HAH!" a very beaten but slightly bruised Naruto voiced ranged aloud in the core of the forest of death as he chased down his opponent, his clothes ripped, and burnt at the ends, sweat and water dripping off his body. His opponent looked at him with eyes that would freighting anyone else, and a smirk filled with pride as he ducked a skillfully executed round house kick, that just missed his flame imitating hair. He leapt over a sweep the blonde sent to his legs before moving back towards a tree. Before he could rest though a second voice called out.

"_Gou-hadou-ken_!"

The voice of Duke (whose condition was no better then ruto) yelled from the bushes to the red-haired person left before a black and gray tinted ball of Ki shot towards him, causing him to roll out of the way and into an on coming punch from Naruto. Before Naruto attack could make contact, the person grabbed his wrist and tossed the young teen over his shoulder into the bush making him crash into duke...hard.

"Hmm… I expected more from you two." The red-haired said as he grew impatient waiting for their counter attack. "You want more Gouki-ojisan!" Duke voice ranged out through out the whole area. "We'll give you more than even you can handle!" Naruto voice ranged out all over.

"_Kaze-Katana-no-jutsu_!"

"_Kuro-Doragon-Tsume-no-jutsu_!"

The voices called out simultaneously throughout the area. Gouki readied himself as he heard the sound of many footsteps coming towards him quickly. Suddenly from the surrounding bushes came twenty Kage Bunshins. Ten in the image of Naruto and ten in the image of duke all with said jutsu activated. Gouki crouched down, focusing his Ki underneath his body into a large tornado, as the clones leap towards him with their claws of dark fire and lighting and blades of wind. Gouki smirked before launching his counter attack.

"_Messatsu-Gou-Rasen_!!!!

Gouki yelled. Using his Ki to lift himself off the ground spinning him quickly in a circle propelling him straight up with his right foot outstretched. As he flew up to extraordinary heights, his foot connected with all of the surrounding clones, slicing them as they was lifted up with him. When he reached his greatest height, He gave one last kick to the clones causing all of them to poof from existence. He smirked at his accomplishment as he started to descend slowly to the ground.

"Second team attack!!" Duke voice called out, before launching another attack. "_Gou-Hadou-ken_!!" Ten voices called out right before ten Ki made fireballs, shot towards Gouki at an unprecedented speed from the surrounding trees, five being white and gray tinted, and five being black and tinted gray. Gouki could not block the on coming onslaught, and was blasted on all sides. This caused burst out of existence, causing streaks of lighting to surge though out the area, shocking the originals, and reducing their clones to a giant fog of smoke.

"Damn it to hell!" Duke said angrily and loudly as he slowly picked himself up from the ground. His arms and legs wobbling as he did. "I never expected it to be a **_Raikou_**_-_**_Ryuusui_**_-Bunshin_." Naruto stated as he followed his brother lead. As the fog cleared over the area Gouki stood with his arms crossed, a confident look on his face. "In less then twenty four hours, you two have gotten better at the _Kage-Bunshin_. In addition, it only took you two hours to extinguish my five clones. I am impressed, if you have it in you, come at me with intent to kill." Gouki said seriously, as he took an demon paw battle stance similar to the one the two teenagers used, but more distinguished.

The two follow suit and took their stance, their back to each other despite the pain coursing through out their body, and the fatigue they felt. 'Good they aren't backing down.' Gouki thought as he waited for them to attack. The morning wind blew, and the sun was beginning to rise from behind the two boys. As soon as the wind ceased the two boys attacked simultaneously.

Naruto though his right knee towards Gouki chest, while Duke tried to kick his left from under him, with both of his feet. Gouki dodged the Duke attack by lifting his left leg up, he then used the same leg to knock Naruto out of the air with an axe kick to his head. Even though Naruto blocked it, he was still thrown back to the ground, landing on his feet in a crouch position. Duke tried to sweep Gouki other leg from under him with his left leg, but it was not meant to be as Gouki leapt up into the air by three yards.

Using a bit of Ki he pushed himself down to deliver a hard downward angle kick towards Duke chest. Duke somersaulted back to dodge the hit, causing Gouki to crack the ground where Duke once was. "Good job evading my _Tenma Kuujinkyaku_." Gouki stated as he returned to his stance. He did not get the chance to right himself, as both teens attacked him at the same time again.

Gouki found himself on the defensive as the duo unleashed a barrage of attacks aimed low and high, switching consistently between the two. As the two were about to throw a double uppercut towards his chin, Gouki leapt away from the two onto a nearby tree crouched upside down on a high branch. The two looked up at him in slight amazement, and in that moment, Gouki charged at the two. As he descended Gouki, flipped forward two right himself, channeling Ki under his body in a small tornado. As soon as he landed, he attacked.

"_Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku!" _Gouki yelled with vigor as he attacked the boys. Using his Ki to spin rapidly like a tornado and propel himself towards the two, he outstretched his left foot in order to hit the two. His foot connected with the two boy's jaws hard, causing them to twirl off the ground. Unfortunately, for them that it would be another four hits from Gouki foot, before they hit the ground, with Naruto on his stomach and Duke on his back, both with small shallow cuts on there cheeks, abdominals, chest and arms. Gouki landed in front of the boys with his backs to them.

"That's enough for now. You two rest for a bit, allow your wounds to heal. I'll be back with your new clothes." Gouki stated in his cool demonic voice, before vanishing from the area. "One day, we'll beat him." Duke said encouragingly as he started to try to stand up…and fall back down. "Just stay down Duke." Naruto said sagely. Duke growled in response.

It was about four hours before Naruto and Duke headed towards the academy, grunting as they made small yet resounding steps. Duke was dressed in an outfit similar to the day before, with the exception of the color scheme. This time his outfit consited of A navy blue sleeveless vest that fitted a bit loosely around him with a black wife-beater shirt under him, with the statement "I'm taking over, one city at a time!!" on the front written in navy blue. Baggy blue UFO's with black flames on the hem reaching up mid-knee that fit a bit loosely around the waist, his black finger-less gloves with a yin-yang embedded in the palms of them and he wore black western sneakers. Around his neck hung a silver necklace with the "ten" kanji.

Naruto was dressed in a forest green Shinobi body suit. It was sleeveless and loose fitting, and on the right side of the chest, was the kanji for fox. Around his neck, he wore a long black scarf, and his feet were green and white sneakers.

The two walked slowly and there steps should have been light…But thanks to the hidden chakra seals in the material of their clothes, they now weigh one hundred and twenty pounds more then usual…and just when they get use to the weight…the seals will activate, adding the weight back to their bodies…as stated by Gouki.

"I know, I said I wanted heavy training clothes…But I think Gouki went a bit over the top." Naruto stated under the pressure of the clothes. Duke could only nod in response. "Hey Naru, how about you head to the Hyugga clans house to pick up Hinata by yourself today…I got a previous engagement. Ok?" Duke said a little worry as he though about his appointment. "What's the deal Duke…seem a bit worried about this appointment of yours?" A sly Naruto replied. Duke did not reply, and took to the rooftops heading east, leaving Naruto bewildered. "That was rude." Naruto thought to himself, before heading to the clans' house.

When he arrived to the gates, he heard an argument from behind the walls. Being curious, he opened the gates and in the yard were Hanabi Hyugga and Konohamaru Sarutobi, the third Hokage grandson as well as Sakura nephew. "Konohamaru Sarutobi!!! I'm going to kill you!" Exclaimed Hanabi, her voice full of embarrassment and rage.

"Why? I mean it was just a hug." Konohamaru said dully. His tan face was turned to the left and his brown eyes were looking toward the sky. His arms were behind his head. "It not like I never hugged ya before." He added just as dully, before he suddenly found himself nose to nose with his companion.

"Yes, but never in front of my family!" She yelled at him harshly, before blushing slightly. "Besides you also kissed me on the cheek. Now I know my father will want to speak to me." Hanabi sighed sadly, as she let him go.

Konohamaru sighed a bit before answering. "Calm down Hanabi-chan. It was an honest mistake. I just brush my lips near your cheek when I hugged you. Beside I don't think anyone really care that I hugged you… plus you liked it." He said coolly with a confident smirk.

Before the blushing Hanabi could answer, a chuckled ranged out. The two looked toward the entrance of the yard to find Naruto walking towards them. "Well I'm surprised at you Kono. To think you had what it take to try to bag Hanabi Hyugga." Naruto teased the two kids, causing them to blush.

"Say Hanabi is your sister home?" Naruto Asked the young Hyugga girl.

"Sorry Naruto-nii. She left early for the selection. She was very depressed, that you didn't make it." Hanabi truthfully said truthfully.

Naruto frowned a bit before bidding farewell to the two. He stopped at the yard entrance and turned back to them. " Now you two be sweet to each other ok. That means no more peeking in the women baths Konohamaru, don't want to tick your woman off." Naruto yelled before running to the acdamey, leaving the couple bright red.

"What did Naruto mean about you peeking in the women baths Kono-kun?" Hanabi asked Konohamaru, her Byakugan slowly activating.

"Hanabi-chan…it's to test my stealth, not for any perverted activity." He answered slowly before backing away. "Beside the only time I actually did do it for…any other reason…was when you and your sister were bathing. I must say even though your breast are not bigger then your sister or Sakura-nee, you are growing at an awesome rate. You're a 25B cup and only at ten year old." Konohamaru said as he started to reminisce about said time, un aware of the growing killer intent around his female companion.

"I'm a 30B, you blind Hentai!" Hanabi yelled as she pounced on her friend ready to teach him to a lesson in respecting a girls privacy, and proper information gathering.

Meanwhile at The Kasugano residence Duke was waiting in front of the two-floor house. He leaned on the side of the house waiting for her to exit, the weight of his clothes was slowly getting to him as he stood, unlike when he was moving. "Damn it I wish she hurry up and come out, and why the hell did that old demon put so much weight on us… Fuck it time to lighten this shit." Duke said to himself as he summoned a thin lace of chakra over his bare body, thus lightening the weight of his clothes, at least a bit. "That's better at least until I start moving. Besides it's still a form of training." He stated before the door opened.

"You're loud this morning Duke-kun, as always." Sakura said in a sweet voiced, coupled with her trademark sly smile. The chocolate skin gear just smirked as a reply.

"So you called me here to discuss something?" He asked his favorite female. His eyes piercing hers. Sakura folded her hands under the shapely chest of her skintight black top, giving her well developing breast lift, causing duke to glance a bit at the ascended breast for a second.

"Up here hentai." Sakura said as she lifted his chin so he was looking at her face before heading off to the academy. Duke smirked at her but did not say anything as he walked beside her. "Uncle wishes to see you before you and Naruto before you go to the genin selection." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? What would the Hokage want with a newly fresh genin?" Duke asked coolly,

"Must have something to do with your scuffle last night with Mizuki." Sakura said with a knowing smile, as she looked at her companion. For a second Duke eyes widen as he looked towards the girl.

"Oh boy…How did you find out about that?"

"I'm the Hokage niece…and I was peeking last night at his crystal ball, when no one was around." Sakura shyly stated while giving herself a little tap on the head. Duke was afraid of this as she would know not only that he was a gear, (which is not something you brag about since half of the human race is actually against the fact that gears even exist), but also Naruto secret about being a _Jinchūriki_.

"Exactly how much do you know?" Duke asked lowly.

"Enough for you to stop hiding your mark on your head, and your appearance in a Genjutsu around me." Sakura said firmly as she turned to her friend, with a smile.

"I see. So you know. Fine I'll reveal myself to you, some other time ok." Duke stated with a smirk as he locked eyes with sakura, allowing them to change from his normal mismatched eyes to the gold dragon like eyes of a gear for a millisecond. This caused Sakura to blink to be sure, of what she saw.

"Well you should be going to see the academy, I'll check out what old man monkey want. I'll leave to you to inform Ruto. Ja na." Duke said before he leapt up to the rooftops. He removed the lace of chakra from his body allowing the full weight of his clothing to take effect, before heading toward Hokage tower in a small burst of speed. Sakura sighed exhaustedly as she watch him leave.

'I swear he's so impatient.' Sakura thought to herself as she headed towards the academy.

Meanwhile a certain Hyugga heiress was having a bad morning, Her head was down on her desk and she was cursing the world for it has done her wrong.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun." Hinata groaned sadly as she look over to the seat that once occupied Naruto. An aura of gloom was around her. She was so deep into her depression that she didn't realize that Alt had decided to sit beside her.

"Umm did someone die Hinata?" Alt asked uncomfortably, scooting a bit away from the pouty princess.

"Huh!?" Hinata intelligently responded as she looked over at Alt…who was wearing two bruised and redden cheeks. ".. Karin-san again? I swear I think your becoming a masochist. " Hinata stated looking at her persistent friend.

"Maybe...but abuse is another form of attraction." Alt said before putting his head down on the desk with a yawn. "Definite masochist." Hinata said to herself with a small smile.

"Hope I'm not too late." A voice said from Naruto seat, which caused Hinata to whip her head to the right. Her face instantly lit up as an thousand watt smile developed on her face.

"Yo Hinata-chan. Having a good morning, I hope." Naruto said to her with a fox smirk causing her to blush a bit.

"Hai. N-Naruto-kun." Hinata answered, as she drunk in his appearance. She liked how the suit was tight enough to gives you small a peek of his well-trained body and the fact that it exposed his arms was not a bad thing either. Plus the scarf made him look a bit mysterious and menacing, she loved it. Her eyes closed a bit and she licked the inside of her teeth. Naruto caught her looking at him and blushed a bit.

"Is everything ok Hinata?" Naruto say looking away a bit bashful.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun. No problem at all." Hinata slyly said. "By the way, I like the new outfit. It looks…Stealthy-sexy." She added in a low sly voice, while trying to keep from blushing and keeping her confidence to flirt. That comment caught Naruto off guard, but it did bring a smile to his face and some red to his cheeks.

'Someone confident this morning. More than usual actually.' Naruto thought with an arched eyebrow. "Well aren't you confident sunny-chan." Naruto responded with a flirty glint in his eyes.

"We'll it's a new day." Hinata said smugly, a slight shrug of the shoulder, and an air of confidence in her trying to fight her shyness on the outside…on the inside though… 'Go 'nata, it's your birthday, you're flirting, get busy!' Hinata thought to herself.

"Fair enough. I like that, but do not lose that shyness of yours. I always found that…charming, bewitching even." He said with a smirk, and a small lick of the lips.

Hinata blushed deeply and nodded due to lost of her voice. Naruto smiled at her before lying back in his chair. Hinata followed his example, congratulating herself for successfully flirting.

"ppft…Stealthy-sexy." Alt chuckled. "That's one for the record books." He chuckled lowly, before getting a fist to the head making him bit his tongue. "What the hell?" Alt yelped in pain as he lifted his head up to the innocent looking princess.

"Yes Alt-kun." Hinata said innocently. A sweet smile on her face and a small blush. "Did you receive some more attraction?" She asked with a smile.

Alt chuckled he could feel the hidden anger of her. He put his head back down and promptly went to sleep. Unnoticed the two blue eyes of Karin Kanazuki were looking at him with a chuckle and a headshake.  
"Hinata-chan!" Sakura k. voice called out from the classroom front as she made her way to her friends. She looked at Naruto and gave him thumbs up. "looks good, stealthy-shriek." She said in approval.

"Thank you. I'm on my ninja swagger today." Naruto said with a nod and chuckle. "Hey where's Duke, I thought he would have came with you." He added.

"Ahh yes about that, you gotta go see uncle Kamina. Duke is already there. So go." Sakura K. ordered. Naruto nodded bid his farewell and headed towards the Hokage office.

Naruto arrived ten minutes later in front of the Hokage tower Duke and The Hokage was talking both with a serious look on their face.

"Old man, do you have any idea what you asking off me?" Duke asked annoyed. "Why me, Hokage-sama? Why do you think I can do this, lead a team of genin…When I'm a genin myself?" He asked while rubbing his temples.

"I thought you would enjoy it. Beside you will mot be alone, you will be observed, by a Jounin, or one of your caretakers." The Hokage explained with a smirk. Duke glared and snarled at the old man, before cracking his neck.

"Excuse me, but you called for me Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he landed beside the arguing two.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I need to talk to you about a bit of a project, I'm thinking of this year, and I would like you to participate." Kamina said with a smile.

"No problem old man, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked excitedly. Duke glare deepened, he did not like how this was playing out.

"Naruto, I want you and Duke to lead a genin team of four." Kamina explained to Naruto. The blonde boys' eyes lit up at the thought of it.

"Are you serious?! I would be honor Hokage-sama, but why us? I mean we are genin ourself and still in the middle of training." Naruto spoke a bit bewildered at the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed at this and try to scheme his way out of this question.

"I know you two are still training, and you officially your genin, but I know how far along you two really are, and the skills you two posses." Kamina stated while smoking his pipe.

"You two are at least mid Jounin in terms of chakra. Your utilize ki at mid-to-high Jounin level as stated by Gouki, and in terms of magic, Naruto you are skilled beyond most your age, and Duke…You're a gear, so magic should be a second nature to you." Kamina stated confidently.

"Yes but we don't have all that much experience in such things, like teaching, leadership and other skills a Jounin instructor usually have." Naruto spoke while crossing his arms.

"Duke does…I know about him teaching you in the arts he was taught by Gouki and the others. As well as you both passing some of your knowledge down to Hyugga Hinata, and my niece." Kamina answered smugly.

"Simply helping our friends, that's all it was." Duke said to with a smirk, a challenging look in his eyes.

"Teaching my niece how to use magic similar to a gear, is more then simply helping." Kamina answered with a similar look. The Hokage face dropped and he took on a serious tone authority.

"Why don't you want to do this Duke-kun? I thought you would've jumped at an opportunity like this, as Naruto did." The Hokage asked concerned.

"He's right; usually you'd be cool about something like this. What's up?" Naruto asked his gear of a brother.

Duke growled at this, but answered anyway. "It's a big responsibility you putting on us I mean were only teens, we haven't had much of a teen life or a ninja career to get this put on us." He explained a bit angered.

"True you haven't, but it is no different then what you've been able to do since you was four Duke...Six for you Naruto. I know about you being sent on hunts with Sol and K'. I know you two killed before and you two know how precious life is. This is why I chose you two to lead a genin team." Hokage said with a smirk. "I trust you two." He added with a smirk.

Naruto looked at his brother, who just nodded. Naruto smirked at the Hokage.

"So how this going to work exactly Hokage-sama, and who are our four subordinates?" Duke asked with an excited look in his eyes. The Hokage handed them a folder and told them to review it. The brother did as such and there face turned from happy to disgusted, to twisted.

"Wow ok, so that how it is? Not as bad as it seems." Duke said as he nodded with approval.

"See and you was complaining over nothing." Naruto stated as he elbowed Duke in the side. Duke chuckled before bowing to the Hokage.

"Sorry I was acting idiotic and rude." Duke apologize.

"Think nothing of it. Now you have to meet your team at training field seven, so go on, special genin Naruto…Special genin Duke." The Hokage ordered the two Special genin who nodded and vanished with out a trace.

The wheels of destiny begins to turn.

As a new legend begin.

Duke; Well that was unexpected.

Naruto: Yeah but hey we get to be leaders of a genin team., and what a team we have.

Duke: But I gotta feeling "he" will be trouble, so will "she".

Naruto ah well. They'll just have to be disciplined.

Both: Next time! The SIX-MAN team!

Glossary:

_Gou-Hadou-ken__:_ Strong Surge Fist (street fighter)

_Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku__:_ Tornado Air-slashing Kick (street fighter)

_Messatsu-Gou-Rasen_: Murderous Strong Spiral(street fighter)

**_Raikou_**_-_**_Ryuusui_**_-Bunshin: _Electric surge clone (original move)

_Tenma Kuujinkyaku__:_ Demon's Air Blade Kick" (street fighter)

An: Well that was second chapter…Sorry it took so long …life can be a bitch. Pease read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to torture young Sasuke…but they are welcome as well…as long as it nothing childish, foolish, and derogatory.


	4. The six man team

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. Thank you.

Episode three: the six man-cell

Episode pic: Sakura has her arms looped around Hinata neck while both girls put up the victory sign at the camera. Hinata is in an outfit identical to Naruto's and Sakura is in one identical to Duke's.

Naruto and Duke appeared at the designated area, training field 7. Duke started to go through a few Kata he learned from Gouki, as Naruto went over the file once again.

"Hmm. So when we're in the village we will be supervised by some one name Kakashi Hatake. It says he will be instructing the six us in ninjutsu, teamwork and other aspects. Hmm seem like he know a thousand jutsu, that's quite impressive. He also seem to have the Sharing an, despite not being an Uchiha. Wonder how that happened? " Naruto asked himself out loud.

"Implanted maybe. I heard about him from Sol one night when he and k' came back from drinking. His friend gave it to him after risking his life for Kakashi. Unfortunately the Uchiha died that day...I believe they said his name was Obito." Duke said as he finished his Katas. He took the file from Naruto , who went to begin his own set of Katas . "High Jounin level, once anbu captain. Know a few powerful moves involving Ki, and he's not bad at utilizing magic, rank-b attacks actually." Duke said with a nod. "Known taijutsu involves _gouken karate, _jujitsu, and his family style of hand to hand martial arts. Genjutsu seem to be his weakness as he really has none." Duke continued. As duke continued to read the folder contents, he stopped at a note written to him specifically.

**_Duke, _**

**_As the one most knowledgeable with magic due to your...heritage, it's your responsibility to instruct your team member in magic training. Before I issue your team any missions, it's imperative that each of them utilizes magic as you, and Naruto do, without a catalyst._**

**_The Hokage._**

"Fuck!!!! I do not want to explain that shit!" duke yelled at the top of his lungs. His yell broke Naruto concentration, and made him jump out of his skin.

"What the hell wrong with you Duke?!" Naruto asked as he saw duke bang his head on the ground. Duke handed him the note as he continued to bang his head. When Naruto was don he whistled and look at his brother. "Well there's nothing you can do about it. " Naruto said in pity as he scratched his head. "Harnessing '_magic' _is one thing, that increase you body defense and offense...but utilizing it as we do...as attacks that takes a further, deeper understanding of the energy we call '_magic'_. That also means you might have to show some of your gear abilities." Naruto said thoughtfully, causing duke to nod.

"Well Saku-chan already knows that I'm a gear...and I'm sure Hiashi will tell Hinata once he find out she's working with us. Kakashi probably knows about us, so the only ones who wouldn't know would be them two. Ah, well. It has to be done." Duke said as he sat back down.

Naruto nodded in agreement, as he finished his Katas, he saw a group of four teens their age headed their way. "Looks like its show time bro. Ready?" Naruto asked Duke, with a smirk. Duke sat up and stretched his arms. He turned to the four with a smirk. The four teens consisted of three girls and one boy. When they group arrived each of them had a look of pure shock to see the two brothers waiting for them.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyugga Hinata, Kasugano Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to team seven...Welcome to hell!" The brothers said simultaneously, each held a devious smirk, Which sent a chill down Haruno spine, caused Sasuke to snarl, made Hinata smile, and caused Sakura to grin.

"What's going here?! Don't tell me you two losers are on the same team as me and Sasuke-kun!" Haruno exclaimed as she looked at the two with glares. "We were told to meet the team leader and our sensei. So why are you two losers here?" She added with venom. The duo looked at each other before sighing.

'Oh the headaches, that we will receive from this one.' They thought simultaneously.

"Everyone take a seat and we'll explain what exactly is going on." Duke said coolly as he leaned on a nearby tree, while Naruto motioned everyone to sit. Sakura and Hinata complied, while Sasuke was stubborn which in turn caused Haruno to rebel.

"Why should we listen to you two? You two aren't the bosses here, right Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Asked as she turned towards Sasuke, hoping for him to agree. Her eyes shine with fan-girl admiration. Sasuke grunted but nodded in agreement.

"She does have a point, why are you two waiting here for?" Sasuke asked, his eyes in a tight glare. He crossed his arms and had a look of challenge on his face.

"Can you two sit down so we can explain? We actually want to get off on the right foot." Naruto explained as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Besides Duke have not been in a good mood right now. So just sit ok." Naruto added with a dark smirk.

"Who cares if he's in a bad mood? He does not belong here. Neither of you do. After all you failed the exam and he quit. So tell me why you two losers here in the first place acting like your superior to us." Sasuke stated as he through Naruto hand off his shoulder, Haruno followed his action.

"Fine, stand, just trying to make you more comfortable." Naruto stated as he walked back to Duke side. He faced the four in front of him and spoke. "Guys we will be an all around team. What that means is, this team is created to take on any and every type of mission possible. Assassinations, co-ops, infiltration, rescue, the works. Thus we will be train by more than one sensei. Our main teacher will be Kakashi Hatake. He seems to be running late though." Naruto paused as he clenched his fist. "Now another thing about this team is Kakashi is not our leader...just our sensei. Their will only be a few times he will actually join us for a mission. During them times, he is our observer and is only to take action if needed, unless stated otherwise by the Hokage." Naruto said seriously, as he looked at the four ahead of them. They each had a bewildered but anticipating look. He turned to duke who nodded.

" We say this because when Kakashi isn't around. We are the commanders of team seven, and our word is law. On missions, in battle or when we're together I expect to have our orders followed without question. Is that understood?" Duke asked in a voice filled with authority, giving them all a piercing gaze.

"Yes sir." Hinata and Sakura responded simultaneously with their fist raised and smiles of pride on their faces. Haruno had a face of pure horror and Sasuke had one of anger and resentment, before a smirk came upon his face.

"Real funny losers. There is no way the Hokage would let A bunch of newly fresh genin go out by themselves, so stop the prank." Sasuke responded with a condescending voice. "And besides if it was true, he wouldn't have chose you two to lead, hell he wouldn't put you two on such a team." He added snarkily.

" Sasuke-kun is right. Why would someone like the Hokage trust a dobe and a thug with the lives of actually good ninja? Beside he would place the best in the group as leaders like Sasuke-kun and me." Haruno responded smugly at the two in front of her. The brothers looked at each other before....

"Pfft." Sakura snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter. Hinata giggled freely on the other hand. Catching the attention of Haruno, who glared at the both of them.

"Is something funny, about what I said." Haruno asked getting pissed. ' Yeah, you bitches!' her inner stated.

"Oh no, not at all." Sakura stated, as she looked at her sister figure. "Right 'Nata-chan?" Sakura said with a wink. Hinata nodded as she continued to giggle.

"It's a inside joke between me and 'Kura-chan that all." Hinata said politely as she smiled at Haruno, who just rudely walked back beside Sasuke.

"Hey now, let's not lose all our focus here. We all know that Haruno-san here, lack ninjutsu, taijutsu and stamina. Also her Ki manipulation could use a fine tuning... and her magic harnessing is...horrid." Naruto started calmly before gradually getting more sympathetic towards the girl. "Oh God and Kami above...You're pathetic." Naruto said twitching a bit as he continued to stare at Haruno, who now felt exposed and disgusted.

"You have no right to speak to me like your superior!" Haruno yelled angrily. "You, who couldn't even pass the genin exam fairly, have no right to speak about me as such you fool. You're nothing but an idiot and a failure. You and your cronies can never be as good as Sasuke- Kun." Haruno yelled feeling smug as she was finished her tirade. Naruto sighed at feeling sad for her.

"Is that all you can say? Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke...What about Haruno Sakura? Don't you have any kind of will, or goal like bettering yourself for yourself..." Naruto paused at this as he took a quick glance at the blue hair girl on the ground before continuing. "Or does that douche-bag really define you, cause if he does, then that's a shame." Naruto stated truthfully as he stared at her. "Well hopefully you'll find something that you want to do for your own good, and not just your love interest." He added as he cracked his neck. Haruno didn't care for his speech much and showed it by turning her nose up.

"Like I would listen to you dobe-maki." She responded haughtily, as a smug look came on her face. The other three shook their heads in shame at the girl, while Sasuke bellowed, in annoyance. Naruto was dumbfounded at the girl and groaned, he felt a migraine coming on.

"Ok before we have to listen to Haruno voice again, let me explain everything that's going on. As you Sasuke said usually a genin team would be accompanied and lead by a jounin ninja at all times, but that what makes this team different. We are an experimental team, a team without a jounin ranked ninja as a leader just a sensei. A team whose actions are soley based on the genin appointed as the team leader. In other words we make the decisions, when we're together." Duke explained seriously. "And if you want to know why we are the leaders, it's simple...The Hokage feels that we are suited to be because of our skills and our abilities. He also believes we can bring you to heights beyond normal genin." He added sighing; he could feel the burning glare of the Uchiha.

"So that is what the Hokage wanted to speak with you two about, this morning?" Sakura asked with a smile of pride at the two, the two nodded as their response.

"Well...that was an interesting conversation, if I do say so myself." A lazy sounding voice spoke from the trees above. The six teens looked up and saw a silver haired jounin about the age of 24. His outfit consisted of a black konoha headband around his head, slanted to cover his left eye; he wore a black ninja like outfit, with a forest green vest, black ninja sandals and a matching mask. In his left hand, was a small orange book, and his right hip a small pouch. He looked down at the six teens and smiled through his mask.

"Kakashi Hatake, I presume." Naruto snarled through a glare. "You're late, any reason why?" He asked the older male, who had the decency to look sheepish.

"I got lost on the road of life. Which lead me to a fork in the road. So I picked it up and took it to a resturant on the road less traveled." Kakashi proudly responded, causing the Six to sweat-drop.

'What is he on?' Hinata thought to herself as she looked at the jounin. She can imagined that everyone else was wondering the same exact thing.

Kakashi leapt down from the tree and gave his students a look over. "My first impression of you...I'm not impressed, to say the least. You guys don't look anything special." The jounin instructor spoke seriously...as he read his book. The teens were insulted to say the least, though Naruto and Duke didn't show it. Sakura and Hinata gave little indication a well, just a small smile to their instructor, which filled with promises of pain. Haruno face fell at the statement, and Sasuke gave him his deepest glare. Kakashi was a bit put off that he didn't successfully get four of the six to lose their cool.

"Maybe you judge all to quick Kakashi-san. After all, you showed up an hour after you were suppose to...and had the audacity to send a message to Iruka sensei, to send us here instead of picking us up. I can imagine how long Naruto-san and Duke-san had to wait." Hinata said with the same smile on her face. She then activated her Byakugan instinctively. "I believe those who should be unimpressed is us." She stated seriously, Byakugan blazing and smile never leaving her face.

'Not bad...I guess these kids go more guts then I thought.' Kakashi thought to himself before speaking. "Ok, since I'm sure these two explained what was going to be of this team. Lets introduce our selves ok. Just tell us your like ,dislike, jutsu and another stuff you want, and since miss unimpressed spoke first she can start." Kakashi said a bit joyously as he saw Hinata blush now that the attention's all on her. 'She's not as shy as what I thought she would be. That's good.'

Hinata looked do towards the ground and was about to play with her fingers, before she head a strong cough from her side. She looked over at Sakura who was covering her mouth. She could tell that she was urging her on to speak and with full of confidence.

"How about you first Kakashi-san, since you was late. It the least you can do, for your students." Sakura suggested, giving 'Nata the time she needed to gather her confidence again.

My names, Hatake Kakashi. I like a lot of things. I hate the things I do not like. I have hobbies...Goals...I have a few. I know many jutsu" He stated happily as he watched his students grimace at his introduction. "Your go, miss unimpressed." He added as he pointed towards Hinata, who scratched the back of her neck, a shy smirk on her face.

"Right, I am Hyugga Hinata, heiress of the Hyugga clan. I love my imouto, itkoto and chichi, as well as my friends Saku-chan, Naruto-kun, Alt-san and Duke-kun. My hobbies are flower pressing, and training with said people. I dislike my itkoto recent attitude towards me, and when people judge others prematurely. I detest the separation and animosity of the branch and main family. My goal is to unite the two families of the Hyugga clan, and my wish is to fight and defeat both my itkoto and chichi in a match. My skills are to be seen." Hinata stated truthfully and proudly before returning to her place beside Sakura, who squeezed her tight.

"That a girl, I'm so proud of you!" Sakura said with pride, Naruto and Duke agreeing with her. She let go of Hinata and stood up. "Then I guess I should introduce myself now huh?" Sakura asked with a sly smile upon her lips, her hand on her hip.

"If you insist." Kakashi stated nonchalantly as he analyzed her. 'So she's the Hokage niece, she's an eager one she'll be fun to teach.' He thought to himself as he listened to her introduction.

"The names, Kasugano Sakura. My loves are my friends Nata-chan, Duke-chan, Naruto-kun and Alt-kun. My likes are my Ikoto Asuma, my Oi Kohnohamaru and my Otooji Kamina, but don't tell them I said that." She said jokingly before continuing. "My hobbies are training, fighting with my rival Kanazuki Karin, hanging out with 'nata-chan and learning about the gear race."

That caused eyebrows to raise all over the group and one chocolate skin boy cheeks to turn a bit mahogany. Sakura giggled a bit before continuing.

"My dislikes are intolerable fan-girls,-

Haruno eyes twitched at this statement.

Foolish people who blame their problems on people or fate, a certain Uchiha, prejudice idiots, and late, one-eyed perverts with silver-hair. My goal is to become the next 'professor', and my wish is to help my friend achieves their goals. My skills are to be seen." Sakura finished before she sat down. Kakashi nodded before turning to Sasuke who was glaring at the back of Sakura's head.

"Ok Sasuke, your next." Kakashi spoke cheerfully towards the boy who just scoffed at the man. 'Well lets see if you're more than an avenger.' Kakashi thought as he prepared himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I do not have many likes nor do I have many hates, except five who happen to be all around me." He stated as he glared at the five around him, which he was met with four identical grins and one depressed sigh. "My hobbies are getting stronger, and beating those whose get to egotistical for their own good." He stated coolly.

"Self abuse isn't a good thing Uchiha-san." Sakura said with a smile on her face. The other three snapped their fingers at the missed shot. Sasuke glare deepen at the brown hair girl, before he continue.

"My ambition is to kill the one, who massacred my family, and find a strong woman to bear my children." Sasuke stated seriously as he looked towards the two on the ground.

"Never going to happen!" The two girls yelled disgusted simultaneously. This cause the boys to laugh aloud at the Uchiha.

"Like he would want any of you two." Haruno yelled at the two on the ground. The girls sighed in relief. Duke was wiping his eyes at the point from laughing so hard.

"Ok ok, enough." Kakashi ordered calming the six down in front of him "You're next P. Sakura." He stated towards Haruno. "I she doesn't mention Sasuke once I'll be impressed."

Haruno smirked and began her introduction.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the better Sakura." Haruno announced arrogantly, hoping to get a rise out of her name-mate. Sakura was to busy relaxing to pay any attention. Haruno growled at her fail attempt before continuing. "My likes are my family, and friends, and a certain black hair boy." She stated with a light blush on her cheek. "My hates are dobe-maki Naruto, Bitchy-gano Sakura and the thug, Demo-nisshu jerketsu!" She yelled as she pointed to each of them. The three sighed. My goals are to beat Bitchy-gano and ...." Sakura blushed and looked Sasuke who shivered.

"Looks like he doesn't feel the same way Haruno-san." Sakura stated with a impish shine in her eye.

"But he might be gay. So don't feel bad" Hinata added nicely but her smile was roguish. This caused Haruno to pout and cross her arms.

"Hey thug, you're next yo, spit some mad rhymes." Kakashi jestingly spoke, but regretted when he felt a Duke's killing intent overwhelmed him. "My bad, I'm sorry." The jounin apologized. 'I better watch how I joke around the gear. It seem like he gain some attribute of his caretakers.' Kakashi thought, as the intent died down.

"I'm Demo-nisshu Jinketsu, but call me Duke or taicho. Age 14. I love my brothers Naruto and Alt, and adore Sakura-chan, Hinata-nee, Kono-otouto, and Hanabi-imouto, as well as two others but they're at the place of my birth. I love all kind of music especially Hip-hop, R&B and reggae. I like my caretakers and treasure what they taught me so far. My hobbies are dancing, fighting, training, improving my skills and bounty hunting. I abhor the distrust some people have towards gears as well as gears in their animosity towards humans, and those that are different from them. I dislike Haruno's attitude towards my friends and me, as well as Sasuke cockiness, as well as Mizuki...Just 'cause he's Mizuki. My wish is to one day unite both gears and humans, as well as lead this team to a legendary status and become a legend my self in the process. My goal is to insist my loves one achieve their dreams. My skills are to be seen. That's me in a nutshell." Duke finished with a cool smirk and matching gaze when he was done. He turned to Naruto who nodded in response.

"My name Is Uzumaki Naruto, my treasures are Duke-nii, Hinata-hime, Sakura-nee, Kono-otouto, Hanabi-imouto and Alt-nii, as well as my care takers, Iruka-sensei and old man monkey, better known as the Hokage." He crackled a bit before continuing. "I like training, learning new skills, improving on my old ones ramen. My are gardening, hobbies playing shogi with Hinata, Hiashi, and shikamaru, and pulling pranks with Duke, Alt and Sakura-nee. I dislike Sol-ojisan early swords class, and failed bounty hunts. I also hate losing to Gouki-ojiisan during training. My goal is to become respected in this village, my wish is to become Hokage and help my friends achieve their goals. " Naruto said seriously leaving the room for argument or doubt.

'Hmm, seems like most of their hearts and brains are in the right place, especially Naruto. Who would've thought he grew to be so honorable.' Kakashi thought impressed by what he heard. As he watched the six communicate though, he grimaced a bit. While Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Duke seem to be chatting it up, Haruno seem to try to get Sasuke attention, who didn't want her in the same vicinity as him it seem, as he isolated himself from the team in general by training away from them.

It really wasn't his problem though; Naruto and Duke would have to handle that on their own. He figured he could lend them a hand though...

"Duke, Naruto I need to speak to you about a problem with the team." Kakashi called to the two, the duo of boys aloud him to lead them a ways from the field to speak in private. He then re directed their gaze to the team. "What do you see?" Kakashi asked the two special genin. Hoping they would get it.

The boys looked at their team, and then back at Kakashi.

"Three girls and an Uchiha?" Duke answered confounded, at the sudden question.

"Our team on an off day?' Naruto asked perplexed and a bit annoyed.

"look closer boys, what do you see about your team, or what don't you see about your team." Kakashi spoke sagely, as he watched the two look and analyze their team.

"A lack of communication." The two said synchronically.

"Our team looks more like a gathering off strangers...but it's the first day, and meeting and as you heard there's a bit of bad blood in this group as well." Naruto explained.

"That's why; you guys are going to have a team building exercise tomorrow morning. You two just get them here and I'll set up the rest. Now go inform your team." Kakashi proposed as he smiled under his mask. Something about that smile sent shivers though out their spine but they went with it anyway.

"Yo guys gather around, We got something to tell ya'll." Duke ordered seriously, Hinata and Sakura responded to his call quickly, but Haruno took her time and Sasuke, didn't bother to listen. Naruto was not going to have that.

The blonde walked over to Sasuke who was doing his family kata's and tapped his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear us call you Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't even spare a glance in Naruto direction. That earned him a punch to the head, causing him to stumble a bit. Sasuke looked at the blonde with eyes a blazed as he stepped up to his face.

"What the hell is your problem loser?" Sasuke growled as grabbed on Naruto shirt.

"We was calling you, you ignored us, you were disciplined." Naruto said calmly. "I'm not going to take shit from you Uchiha and neither is Duke, cause in battle, on missions, hell even during training that holier then thou attitude is going to get you hurt. So let me remind you now...our team, our rules. When we call you, you come. Now get your arm off me before you lose it." Naruto said in a cool voice and bright smile, before he grabbed Sasuke wrist in squeezed a pressure point, causing Sasuke to grimace. He through the arm down and smirked

"Now come on, Sasuke you're holding us up." Naruto ordered as he walked away to wards the group. Sasuke with his hurt pride try to attack Naruto from behind with an roundhouse kick to the neck.

This resulted in to him having Naruto ducked under the kick. He turned around and faced Sasuke with a smirk. He slipped into a demon paw stance.

"Duke, I'm going to spar with this undisciplined dog here, for a few moments." Naruto called out to his brother.

"Fine, everyone else left anyway. Just make sure you relay the message ok. Also make sure he can participate 'morrow ya' dig." Duke spoke in a somewhat apathetic voice.

"I dig... Where you going to be?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke get into a position, a conceited smirk on his face.

"Meet Alt, at ichiraku with Saku and Nata. Come there, we might head to the Jam's after." Duke said as he walked off.

"So now it's just us loser. You want to take back what you said." Sasuke asked Naruto, who yawned in response.

"Shut up and take you licks pup." Naruto said in a voice similar to Duke's. His voice enraged Sasuke as it seems he wasn't taking him seriously.

"You should know your place, Dobe!" Sasuke roared as he charged at Naruto with impressive speed.

Sasuke attempted to bury a right hook into Naruto stomach, only to have it caught. He followed it up by a left kick to the side of Naruto head, which was caught by the ankle. He twisted his body in an attempt to axed kick him with a powerful right foot. Only to block by Naruto left fore arm. Sasuke smirked as he tried to bring his left hand straight to Naruto face, only to have Naruto throw him back.

"What's wrong Naruto, I thought you was going to discipline me." Sasuke stated tauntingly.

Naruto responded with a chuckle before vanishing from his sight, and appearing an inch away. He didn't even have time to respond when he felt Naruto his collided with his stomach. Sasuke fell down to his knees clenching his stomach at the pain. Giving Naruto a make shift bench.

"Sheesh can't even take a one inch punch, you shouldn't talk shit to your leaders. Ok look we're going to have a team training course 'morrow. Get some sleep in be here around nine. If you late there will be discipline." Naruto Stated as he sat on Sasuke back. "Also, you can challenge me any time...but I wouldn't mess with Duke-nii...So for your sake behave, you dig?" He added nonchalantly as he slapped the back of Sasuke head.

"Get off me loser." Sasuke, growled at Naruto only to get punched again.

"Listen here, you're not going to disrespect me in my face. I could care less what you do in the dark because it will always come to the light, but if you do it in my presence I will fuck you up, and as you can see it won't take much. Now do you dig me pup?" Naruto stated his voice full of authority and tongue sharpened like a blade. Sasuke nodded his response to his leader.

Naruto satisfied stood up and walked of the field; he stopped before exiting and looked back.

"That warning goes double if you do it to anyone else on the team, especially Duke... because he's intolerant to shit like that. Now go home and repair your pride pup I'll see ya morrow." Naruto stated as he head to Ichiraku ramen, leaving an abashed Sasuke to pick himself up, and glared towards Naruto loathingly.

"I'll get you for this Uzumaki. You and your clique." Sasuke swore as he walked back to his home coughing up a bit of blood. Unknown to them Haruno watched the whole thing, and decided to confront Naruto about this herself, and make him pay for hurting her Sasuke-kun...by going after Hinata.

Glossary:

Taicho: Captain

imouto : Little sister

nii: older brother/brother

chichi: father

itkoto:cousin

Dobe: fool idiot ect

Otouto: younger brother

Hime: princess

Oji: uncle

Otooji: grandfather

Oi: Nephew

An: Well that was the third chapter...Sorry it took so long ...life can be a bitch. I promise the next will be full of action, and humor a bit of romance to. Pease read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to torture young Sasuke...but they are welcome as well...as long as it nothing childish, foolish, and derogatory.


	5. teamwork and training 1: Group training

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. Thank you.

** Episode four: Teamwork and training pt1: group training.**

**Episode pic: Naruto, Alt and Duke are dressed in identical black ninja outfits, they looking up at a sign that reads "women bath", a grappling hook in each of the hands. Unknown two black shadows are about to overwhelm them.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey guys, did you already order?" Naruto asked as he walked into Ichiraku. He saw Hinata, Sakura and Duke already eating. "Thanks for waiting guys." He stated sarcastically as he took a seat next to Hinata.

"You're welcome." Sakura answered sweetly making, Duke smirked at his brother. Naruto chuckled sarcastically, before taking some of Hinata ramen, right from the chopsticks that was held a centimeter from her lips. He took the bowl and was about to continue eating, when the blushing and pouty princess took her ramen back and held it away from him. Naruto reached for it but she resisted.

"Back Simba! Back I say!" Hinata commanded playfully as she fought to keep her food away from the ramen fiend.

"Oh come on, you don't want that! Just give it to me Nata-hime-chan!" Naruto bellowed as he practically was on top of her, reaching for the chopsticks.

"Children, children behave." Duke reprimanded the "couple" by clapping his hands; the two just looked at him before continuing their ramen war. Sakura patted his shoulder and smiled slyly.

"You tried." She said comfortingly before laughing at the two. "I wish I had a camera right now." She said through her laughs.

"If it was a cinnamon bun, I would give it to you. So why can't you share with me?" Naruto inquired, as he now had practically pressed between him in the counter. He tried to charm her with a smile, to lower her guard.

"One, I'm hungry, two you can buy your own and three that not exactly true. Remember last week, when you ate my LAST, specially made cinnamon bun!" The Hyugga princess excuse pointing at Naruto nose. Naruto thought back for a second and smirked.

"You mean the one that was shaped like my head…That was tasty! The best you made. In both taste and appearance" Naruto exclaimed making the girl blush at the praise, she shook it off. "I thought it was for me. I mean it had my face." He explained as he continued to reach for the ramen.

"It also had a warning, which said consequences of an equal or larger matter will fall upon who ever eat my Naruto bun." Hinata exclaimed as her blushed increased at the call of the name.

"Vengeance is not the way Hinata! Now give me the ramen, that's an order!" Naruto commanded as he reached for the ramen. Hinata thought quickly, and threw the ramen up into the air bowl and all. Naruto screamed bloody murder as he saw the 'food of the gods' fly precariously in the air.

Hinata took this time to escape from her very enjoyable position to catch her food, and she did by sliding just in time. She stood and presented her food intact, earning a round of applause from the other three. She bowed, blushing a bit as she placed the bowel on the floor to her left.

"Itadakimasu!" Hinata announced loudly before she going to eat her bowl, only to find it gone. "What the…." She started when she heard a burp coming from the outside. She looked behind the wall and there she saw Alt, patting his stomach. A tick mark actually appeared on her beautiful features, and her fist started to clench, her Byakugan activate and finally…a devious smirk appeared not unlike that of Duke.

"Sugoi." Alt said coolly as he stood up and looked at Hinata. "Yo, Nata-chan, what's good?" Alt said with a smile, a little bit oblivious of what was about to happen. Hinata didn't say anything before she pounced upon the unsuspecting ninja.

"One special please." Naruto ordered to Ayame, the owners' daughter who nodded before working on the order.

"Hinata what are you doing!!!" Alt scream resounded from the restaurant

Those inside just listen to the subtle "pssh" sounds that came from a jyuken strike, followed by a sound of somebody getting slammed to the wall, a kick in the groin, and a high pitch yelled. Ayame who was used to such events occurring with these five, placed Naruto order, down and front of him who started salivate a bit. Sakura who was still in a laughing fit over what was happening outside, handed the blonde a napkin to wipe his mouth, who nodded his thanks.

Hinata came back to the stand with a beaten and limping Alt following behind her. She took her seat back, and watched as Naruto prepare to eat. Just as the tasty noodles were going to reach his mouth, Hinata ate them first, stunning Naruto. While he was stunned, she reached for Naruto ramen bowl and promptly started eating.

He was about to called her on it, when he looked at Alt and back at her who was now looking at him kindly and cutely slurping the last of 'her' ramen, with her head on the side. He shook his head and chuckled before wiping the both of her lips. Hinata blushed brightly, before facing ayame.

"5 more please!" Hinata exclaimed loudly pumping her fist up, Naruto and Alt was left dumbfounded. Sakura and Duke, who just watched the whole thing played out, broke out into howling laughter, as did Ayame as she got the orders ready.

"Oh man, that was beautiful! You three could be a comedic trio!" Duke said as he wiped a tear from his eyes, Sakura was to busy having respiratory problems to comment, but she did agree by giving them a thumbs up, as she kept her head down.

"Yeah whatever, you say you didn't have a hungry Hyugga taking your food." Naruto complained as he glared at his brother. Hinata patted him on his back and smiled apologetically to her crush.

"Please forgive me, Naruto-kun…but you had it coming…now you'll learn not to ignore my warnings." Hinata reprimanded him kindly as a wife would do her husband. "Besides, I got you good." She added doing a little victory jig, before giggling gently to him.

"And what of me Hinata-Chan. Why did you attack me like that?" Alt asked a bit perturbed.

"You ate the ramen I fought Naruto for so hard. I was hungry and mad Sorry Forgive me." Hinata stated to her friend with an apologetic smile. "Besides I thought you like women beating on you, you masochistic male. Remember what you said _Abuse is another from of attraction_." Hinata said accusingly pointing a finger at Alt, who stood up facing her.

"Kicks to the groin are not a form of attraction! Jyuken shots are not so bad though…Beside only with A girl I like can pain be considered pleasure." Alt responded pointing at her. The two of them continued staring until, Hinata food arrive.

The smell radiated through out the room. Naruto reached for two of the bowls and began eating, as he watch the two stare each other down. Hinata walked towards the counter and got a bowl, before bringing it to Alts nose.

"Go ahead…take a whiff you know you want to Alt. Take a nice long one, the one when you got to close your eyes." Hinata said persuasively, but alt kept his strength up. He smirked as he knew how to get her to laugh.

"Yesterday morning." Alt said calmly as he watches the smile grew on Hinata face, holding in her laughter. She looked back at Duke, who arched an eyebrow before sighing a knowing sigh.

"Damn it, I don't go after the young ones!" He yelled out loud causing everyone in the vicinity to look at him, oddly. That was it for both of them, as both friends couldn't possibly hold it in after, Duke's outburst. "Yeah laugh it up ya jerks." Duke said growling, Sakura just laughed at his expense, while Naruto was going to reach another bowl, only to get stopped by Hinata who sat down.

"No touchy, you already had two." Hinata reprimanded before chuckling at his puppy eyes. "Newbie." She declared, but on the inside 'so kawaii'.

"Sheesh I must be losing my touch." Naruto chuckled as he messed up the Hinata hair, who blushed and pout before smiling at him. Alt agreed as he ate two of the bowls of ramen.

"I have taught you well, hinata-chan. I have no more to teach you." Sakura announced as if she was a sage. Hinata laughed before bowing towards her sister figure.

"I am eternally grateful for your lessons. Sakura-sensei." Hinata stated with a smile.

The boys felt a bit proud over the display, as they remembered how Hinata used to be some years ago. So shy, closed up, fragile and withdrawn. So different from the still shy yet sassy, gentle yet tough, strong-willed teen of today, and while the boys might feel a bit of pride, it is Sakura who really should be proud, due to the fact that she was the person who helped her become the person she is…and get her close to Naruto.

So Alt, who team are you on?" Duke asked the tanned skinned male. Alt smirked a bit before answering.

"I'm with Kiba, Shino, and Karin-san, our sensei and commander is Kurenai yuhhi." Alt said smirking as he thought about his team. " They're actually aren't too bad. Kiba a bit loud and wild but so are Naruto and Sakura-"

"Cheap shot!" Said people interrupted loudly, causing Duke and Hinata to chuckle.

"Shino's cool, once you get by the bug thing, he only speaks when he have to, or make a snide comment. Kind of like Duke-

" Do I make snide comments?" Duke asked, truly perplexed.

"Yes, Yes you do." All four of his friends stated simultaneously in a monotone voice. Duke had the right mind to be sheepish and scratch his cheek.

"Kurenai-sensei seems like a capable leader. She seem like she might be a slave driver though. She said she's going to stop me from being so lazy." Alt stated as he chuckled.

"You shouldn't underestimate Kurenai-neesan, Alt-kun" Hinata warned Him. She has known Kurenai, just as long she knew Sakura, and she thought of her as somewhat of an idol. Sakura nodded in agreement, before putting her two cents in.

"Kurenai-itkoto, could be very persuasive, and determine. Especially when she's put her mind to it. She's been trying to get Asuma to quit smoking, for three years now I think. He cut down at least, but he still smokes." Sakura told them as she thought about her last meeting with the two.

"Well whatever, I'd like to see her try." he challenged out loud.

"I'll be sure to inform Kurenai-sensei of your challenge Alt-bozo." A smug feminine voice said from the door, causing Alt to cringe and blush at the same time. Sakura look at the blonde girl who just walked in, he lips twisted to a sly smile as the girl stood facing the five. She nodded towards the five , returned the jester.

"Karin-san, what are you doing here?" Alt asked the wealthy blonde beauty. The other four were amused about how nervous he was, when he was speaking to her.

"Nothing actually, just taking an evening stroll. I heard Kasugano-san voice, and was wondering if she'd be up for a little match." Karin stated as she looked at her rival with a grin, knowing Sakura will most definitely fight her. Sakura matched her grin, before stretching her arms out forward.

"You know I am always up for a fight with Karin, but how you talk with us a bit." Sakura insisted as she pointed to the chair next to Alt. Karin shrugged before complying.

"So whose you're team leader Kasugano? I figured it would be someone appropriate. A Sanin perhaps?" Karin teased arban headed girl. She, as well as everyone knew Sakura hated when people teased her about her relation with the Hokage, and hated special treatment. Her strength, skills, knowledge and everything had been earned, not given.

"Ha, funny, If you want to know I'm on a team lead by Duke and Naruto. It's kind of an experimental team, no jounin leader to speak off, but we will be receiving instruction from Kakashi Hatake." Sakura stated proudly, enjoying the slight twitch of her rival eyebrow. Karin was shocked at the news and felt a bit of envy, but the main thing she was feeling was anticipating. Anticipating for a fight with Sakura after she been with her team for a while. She also was impressed in curious as why the Hokage would let genin has free-will without any instruction.

"Speaking of which Alt, I'm mad at you for saying refusing Kamina offer. Trying to take the easy way out so you won't have to work hard. It's because of you I couldn't refuse. I should kick you." Duke accused as he pointed his chopsticks at said boy. Alt just laughed while scratching his head.

"If I said yes, I wouldn't be on a team with Karin-san. Besides I'm not the leader type, that's you and Naruto stage. I'm just background work." Alt stated as Duke sighed…He had a point, Alt was never truly an active person only during pranks, battle and shogi would this person ever show interest, either than that he was a lazy lump of life.

"Hmm I still don't get why you didn't get placed on the team any who?" Naruto stated. "I mean from what I gathered Kamina didn't put this together based on academy records or status, but more on individual ability. It more like he observed all those who make up the team personally." Naruto explained with a fox grin, before his face took on a more serious tone. "Actually, the true purpose of this team still bothers me. What kind of missions will we be head out to do. I think there might be something hidden that the old man do not want to tell us." Naruto spoke in an uncertain tone, the concerned thick in his voice.

His four friends all took on a similar face as they began to ponder such things. Karin was a bit disturbed about how serious the five of them became instantly

"Excuse me…what are you talking about? I don't know anything about your team, but I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't give you missions without good reasons. As you said he placed the team based on ability." Karin reinsured them, before looking at Alt. "Ability it seems, you did not show during your career in the academy. Ability that you're hiding from your team." She said with a piercing tongue. Alt felt a bit guilty when he heard her voice, and was about to speak when Dukes' voice rang out.

"So what? Is it so bad to hold back. We decided that the academy shouldn't get to see our ability, so we didn't stand out." Duke stated his eyes glaring at the blonde girl. "What we decide to do with our skills is our business. Those who know how strong we are need to know. We not are going to show what we can do just for an academy grade. We're not conceited as a couple of people we know." He explained as he cracked the back of his neck.

"Why is that? Aren't you proud of your skills. I mean, if you are as strong as you are, you probably would be more popular during the academy, with both the faculty and your peers." Karin countered, now changing her piercing glaze to the young gear.

"I'm sure, but we didn't get these skills for popularity through out a school house. We did it to prepare for what's to come beyond the academy. What ever that might be…and we're still getting stronger by the day. You understand right? As soon as we got the head bands we lost all association to the name "Academy Student". Now we are "Shinobi" thus we need to fight as "Shinobi." Naruto answered just as serious as Duke. "Maybe you should think about that for a bit Karin-san." He added.

Karin looked at the two girls, who faced told that they also believed in what they said fully. "You feel this way to, Alt-bozo." Karin inquired of her teammate.

"Fully, and whole-heartedly. Today is my last day as an academy student. After her test, I will truly be reborn as a Shinobi, in more then name. Then I would no longer feel the need to hold myself back. Are you prepared for that Karin, to let go of your life as an academy student, as a child, and enter the world of shinobi." Alt asked the beautiful blonde, his eyes glued to hers.

Karin was taken back at this person in front of her. Yesterday he was barely on her radar, today in the team meeting he seemed to be just a lazy and uncouth. Now though he had an aura of strength, that was to be noticed and respected. She should know, she believed she had such an aura too, which she did, but it wasn't anything close to what Alt was radiating….What all five of them was radiating. She nodded as her response. He smiled and turned back to the Alt she was used to, but that feeling was still there squeezing her heart. She felt her cheeks getting hot and decided she needed to leave.

"I'm going to head home. It was pleasant, talking to you five. I feel I understand you guys a bit more. Sakura-san we'll postpone our fight for now. I feel that It wouldn't be fair to fight me, with you holding back most likely." Karin stated truthfully, shocking the clique . "and I'm sorry if I angered anyone of you." That blew all of them over, the cool Karin Kanazuki apologizing. They could only wave as she began to leave.

"Wait, Karin-san. Let me walk you home." Alt stated as he got from his seat, and walk to the girl side. The other four was waiting for him to get shot down again, but was shock when a small charming smile appeared.

"Thank you Alt-san." She stated as she looked at the taller boy in his eyes, ignoring the heat in on her cheek. He smiled before following behind her. He waved at the other four as walked.

"Hey Alt, come to the monument after you're done ok! We'll be waiting on the top!" Hinata yelled to the walking duo headed towards the setting sun. He placed a thumb up to let her know he got the message.

"Well, come on guys, it been a while since we had some group training and I want to see if any of you got sloppy." Duke stated as he headed out of the stand. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura followed after him after saying their good byes to Ayame.

The four of them walked side by side, before each of them looked at each other with a challenging look. The all got into position, before sprinting off, toward the Hokage monument, hopping upon roofs, leaping off walls and running though the evening crowd to obstruct each other, in a race to reach the monument top first. I known to them a pair of jade eyes was glaring daggers at the four.

Meanwhile at Hokage tower, Kamina Sarutobi, better known as the third, was looking at the four through his crystal ball, with a satisfied look. He figured that this team would become something unfathomable, probably greater then three sanin he trained. As he continued to watch the race, a bit eager to see how it will turnout, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kamina, Stated, as he tuned away from the crystal ball to prepare him a pipe. In walked Kakshi, with a mischievous look on his face, that perked Kamina interest.

"What brings you by my office Kakashi?" Kamina asked his jounin.

"I just came to give you my analysis off the team you placed together. I can honestly say that they are more then likely to get killed on their first time out." Kakashi replied, as he took on a more serious look. "I truly think that letting a few genin out with out a jounin leader could have dire repercussions." He added a bit concerned.

"You underestimate them to much. Believe me when I say this, a jounin leader would only hinder their progress, that's why you are only a sensei to them. Naruto and Duke will be fine and they both have excellent capabilities as leaders. They know that the protection of their own comes first." Kamina explained to the cycloptic jounin. Kakashi didn't look convinced at all.

Kamina, seeing Kakashi's worry sighed as he bent down under the desk. He pulled out a folder and handed it contents to Kakashi.

"Those are a list of bounties, hunted down and successfully completed. Look through them and tell me what you see." Kamina insisted to the ninja. Kakashi looked through the pile of papers. Most of them was fairly high, and was known for their dangerous tactics. Peculiar thing is they were all deceased.

"These are three maybe four years worth of bounties, they all was defeated and lost their life in their battles. Why are you showing me this?" Kakashi asked perplexed at Kaminas' actions. The hokage simply turned the folder to Kakashi, and there on the front was a picture of a younger looking Naruto, Alt and Duke.

"It's their folder. You see Kakashi, those boys have already learned the battlefield, and came accustomed to it. They know what it means to battle with a murderer. They know the malevolent side of life; they no longer have that innocence. Their hands has been dirtied…even before the files you have their, and it was by choice. They chose to hunt to gain experience, to grow in strength, to learn early the truth about what they will have to do as ninjas, and you want to know what they did, with their new found strength, and knowledge." Kamina asked, waiting for kakashi to interrupt. The jounin showed no signs of doing so.

"They passed it on, to those closes to them. They let them know that as a ninja their life would be on the line every time they go out on missions. Thus they began to train them as they were train, while they were train. Through battle, through meditation, through conversation, through anything they could recall going through during their training, they passed down. It got so bad or good depending on your view, that they researched different styles of martial arts and try to create a makeshift style out of those that intrigue them." Kamina stated proudly as he remembered, His niece actually instructing his grandson one night in the basics of the style her and her friends created.

He brought over the crystal ball of the window sill in on to the desk, and motioned kakashi to watch with him.

"They are going to practice the style they created right now. I believe my niece stated it was a hybrid of lethwei, capoeira, judo, and chen style tai chi cuan." Kamina explained to the jounin, who was surprised to say the least. He nodded as he watch the crystal ball, as it showed the four finishing their run, in which Sakura and Hinata tied in first and the boys were a few seconds behind.

At the monument Sakura and Hinata were celebrating over their 'amazing' victor over the boys, who had the decency to be sporty about their lost.

"Weighted clothing! That's the only reason you won!" Both boys exclaimed as the girls continued to celebrate.

"A lost is a lost in a race, but you two put up a good run. We commend you on your valiant effort." Hinata teased the two boys, with an accent that could be considered old English.

"Even though we dusted you two sucka's!" Sakura exclaimed loudly as she did a little jig, while giggling. Duke sucked his teeth as he watched her dance, his eyes following the movement of her waist and hips. He quickly shook his head and put on a serious face.

"Okay you three we're here. Time to get to training. Since Sakura and Hinata came in first, they spar first. Let's see if you got an better at our H.A.N.D.S style." Duke stated as the two girls took a stance

Sakura took one similar to those who are disciplined in Muy Thai. Her arms face level with her left slightly closed fist closer to her face, her right leg straight as her left was a bit bent at the knee, bouncing on her toes a bit. Her partner Hinata took a stance of tai-chi-quan. She hand her left leg farther out then her right, which was aligned with her back. Her hands were chest height, and open, her left being farther out then her right.

Naruto walked in between the girls looked at both, who nodded to him.

"Hajime!" Naruto exclaimed out loud with a punch to the air. Like a cue for a scene to start, the girls began to battle...I mean spar, at an impressive rate. Sakura struck first by charging to get in close, before launching a left elbow towards the top of her head. Hinata parried the elbow and gave her a low stomp to the left shin, but it was dodged by Sakura lifting her leg up towards chest, before kicking straight towards Hinata mid section. Hinata took the hit but grabbed her ankle just before she could have the full force of the hit.

She pulled her close by the ankle throwing her a bit of guard, before giving her a hard hit to her stomach. Sakura felt the air flew from her body, but recovered quickly, before giving Hinata a head butt to her fore head, making the light lavender eyed princess stumble back, and let her go. Hinata rubbed her head a bit, before she took her stance again.

Hinata, smiled as she saw her sister ready and waiting for her to strike. Hinata charged at her, and gave her flurry of palm strikes, pushing Sakura on the defense. Sakura parried her last blow throwing Hinata off. She took this chance to give Hinata a right knee to her abdomen, followed by and elbow to the back. Making her bend over, a bit.

Hinata retaliated with a open palm uppercut, which was just dodged, by Sakura bending back a bit. Hinata took this chance give Sakura a sweeping kick making the brown hair fighter fall on her back. She followed this with an arch palm to Sakura's abdomen, only to have her catch it and lock her arm between her legs and wrist between her arms.

"That's enough girls. Sakura let go." Duke called out to the two warriors, who was still locked in battle. Sakura released Hinata and somersaulted up to her feet. Hinata l stood up, before rotating her arms with a satisfied look on her face. Sakura hugged her friends neck, and smiled.

"Hinata-chan got so strong! Those palm hits was way more harder then last time you getting good at tai-chi-quan!" Sakura exclaimed a they watched the two boys took their places.

"Hai, I've been practicing a bit at night, but Saku-chan you gotten more efficient in lethwei, and I think you was holding back." Hinata accused her sister figure who just hit her own head lightly.

"Guilty, but that only because you held back as well." Sakura countered with a point to Hinata, who blushed. The two girls turned to see the boys as preparing to battle.

Naruto took a judo stance. His arms was held out six inches away from his face in open fist and his left foot was six inches in front of his body his right straight. Duke on the other started to rock his body from left to right swinging his arms in a similar fashion as he moved his leg behind the other each time he moved, humming a hip – hop beat as he did. Before the two could start though, Alt appeared in between them, strangely enough with a stereo in his shoulders.

"Hey masochist-kun!" Hinata and Sakura greeted the young ninja. Alt just chuckled a bit, as looked at the two boys.

"looks like I got here in time. I think I'll set this sparring session out." Alt stated as he turned on the stereo, Royce da 5'9 '_hip-hop'_ blearing out of the machine. Causing the three spectators to roc their heads to the beat. Not to mention the Hokage as well.

_(battle song _

_Royce: Hip-hop_

Duke started to smirk at this as he started moving to the beat as it began. Naruto was smirking in anticipation of is brother capoeira skills. Naruto attacked first with a downward arch punch to Duke's chest, but do to Duke movements, the fist met air, and he received a kick to the chin as he flipped back into a headstand.

Duke continued by twisting his body while spreading his legs to make a helicopter like move, pushing Naruto on the defense.

Naruto blocked relentlessly as Duke continued his onslaught of kicks, naruto caught o on of his ankles before he had the chance to stop, an in an impressive show a skill threw him back by twisting his ankle, placing Duke on his stomach. Duke flipped back on to his feet and quickly struck with a flurry of roundhouse kicks one after the other, causing Naruto to back up to get out of Duke's range, Duke swung one last kick, and stopped mid way before thrusting his leg out to catch naruto in the chest.

Naruto slid back holding his chest, as he recovered Duke was already upon him, bring an axe kick down. Naruto reacted quickly, went under his brother kick, and grabbed his brother by the collar before tripping him and slamming him down hard to the stone floor. He then lifted Duke up and tossed him a few feet away.

Duke landed on his hand and rolled in to a handstand, before doing a couple of flips towards naruto, when he was close enough he locked his neck between his feet and with great momentum threw Naruto with his feet. Naruto flew a few feet but righted him self to land in a crouch. Just as the two was about to continued, the song ended, signaling the end of their spar. The two bowed to each other, before joining the others.

"You two have gotten better, but what about the other styles that makes up our style." Alt asked the brothers.

"I assure you we're both proficient at the other four styles as well, if you don't believe me how you join us in a spar, or one of the girls at that?" Naruto questioned Alt, who looked at the girls. Each had a sweet smile on the face but a glint in their eye which promised a beating if he let his guard down.

"No thanks, I'm cool." He responded with a bit of fear in his throat, causing the other three to laugh.

"Alt, how about you give us an exhibition then, shows us something." Duke suggested to the light-skinned ninja. Alt looked annoyed but decided to do it. He went to his stereo and changed the CD track. He walked to where the others was fighting. He nodded to Hinata to press play on the stereo who complied as soon as he slipped into a muy thai fighting stance

_(Battle song: Battle cry)_

Alt started with simple elbows, punches and knees as he started to fight his imaginative opponent. He rolled to the side and sweep kick before throwing a flurry of kicks ending it with a rising knee and a low elbow which put a crack on to the ground. He rolled as; the music ended and went to the next track. He went into a capoeira stance.

(_battle song: It's going down_

_linkin park feat X-ecutioner style)_

Alt started with a flurry of quick round houses and sweeps, before flipping on to his hands. He twisted his body as duke did performing the same helicopter motion as duke before rolling forward, and thrusting a kick on to the air. He then raised his body up from the floor while keeping his arms planted and slowly swung his legs around, gradually gaining speed as he continued. He as the song played. He lifted his body up into another handstand before flipping back doing a couple of butter fly twist kicks. He finished the exhibition by doing a cartwheel and breaking it by kicking at the top of it, standing on one hand.

"Nice." Hinata congratulated as the others nodded in agreement. Alt leapt back and took a neutral fighting stance before he started throwing combinations of punches, kicks, knees, head butts and rolls. He out of his roll and threw a flying kick followed by a roundhouse and a sweep. From there he threw an uppercut, rolled to the left, threw a side kick with his right foot, and head butted his mental opponent again, before pretending to toss the opponent over his shoulder. He then dropped an arched palm hard unto the floor, followed by a graceful series of sweeping kicks. He thrust an open palm uppercut, before doing a combination of graceful fluid strikes switching between, kicks, palm thrust, and shoulder strikes ending with a axe kick, and the end of his exhibition.

When he turned to his friends, he smirked a smug smirk at their clapping.

"That was a show of power, skill, aggression and grace." Duke stated seriously, as he congratulated his friend.

"That must be the most effort I saw you put into anything…ever." Sakura commented.

"Nice moves you got there Alt, you've gotten better. Make me wanna fight against ya." Naruto stated with a smirk in his eyes.

"That was a beautiful display Alt-san. You should be proud." Hinata stated truthfully. Their comments caused Alt to sighed, He enjoyed them but he hated being the center of attention.

"If you show this side to Karin she might warm up to ya." Sakura stated truthfully, causing Alt to blush, and actually consider it. He quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm allergic to putting up an effort unless absolutely needed." Alt refused by crossing his arms in a "X". The boys nodded in agreement, while the girls was dumbfounded his response.

"Suit yourself you lazy sloth." Sakura insulted the light skinned ninja, as he chuckled. Hinata looked up at the now night and star filled sky.

"We better head home, tomorrow we gotta training with Kakashi-bozu, and no need to be to late…even though I got the akin feeling that he will be." Hinata stated truthfully. They all agreed and headed off the monument.

Back at the office Kamina and Kakashi was a bit amazed at the training sessions they just had.

"Hokage-sama if I may be so forward, why didn't you put Alt on the team as well. It's obvious that the five of them are close enough to be a family." Kakashi interrogated. Kamina smoked his pipe in gave Kakashi a piercing look.

"He decide not to, and suggested that it would be even more unfair if all five of them was on a team. Besides he said he think it was better if he was away from the four as he wouldn't ever be able to be lazy." Kamina said with a smirk he always thought that Alt was a funny kid, but intelligent, and very intuitive. He most likely knew what kind of team Kamina was making, and decided to be a reserved, just in case something happened to one of those four.

"That in he said he needed help with Genjutsu, so I placed him with Kurenai yuhhi and team eight." Kamina added as he smoked again. Kakashi just nodded in agreement. He was impressed with these four teens, even more so the Uchiha.

"Who came up with the idea of this H.A.N.D.S. style." Kakashi wondered out loud, causing Kamina to chuckle. Kakashi looked back at the Kage in surprised.

"Think about it…Now is their anything else you need Kakashi?" Kamina asked kindly. Kakashi shook his head, and with a smile quickly vanished from the room.

While that was happening Hinata Hyugga was walking home by herself, each of the H.A.N.D.S style practitioners lived in different directions so this was nothing new, except she felt the anger glare of someone on the back of her neck. Getting a little annoyed at this she called out.

"Hey if you got some business with me, let's get it over with…it's real annoying to feel your gaze." Hinata stated confidently, hiding the bit of nervousness in the gut of her stomach. She was surprised to see Haruno, step from around the corner. She looked at Haruno eyes and realize she was going to attack.

"Don't do it. I don't want to hurt you Haruno-san." Hinata stated calmly as started to walk from the girl. Haruno charged at Hinata regardless of her warning. She threw a punch to the princess head , and a second later found her self on her back with Hinata left foot on her chest. Looking down with a look she never saw on the shy girl face. Her faced look a bit sadistic in the moon light, due to the dark smile and confident glint in her eyes. No Byakugan activated

"How? You didn't have your Bakugan activated?" Haruno asked afraid of Hinata.

"You make to much noise when you run, and a battle cry really don't help to intimidate a ninja. Now I figured you are attacking me because of what Naruto-kun did to Sasuke-bozo." Hinata stated truthfully raising an eyebrow. Haruno fought to keep Hinata off her but every time she lifted her foot Hinata would bring it down with more force.

"I'm going to brake your chest cavity if you keep this up." Hinata stated nonchalantly.

"then let me go, Hinata you used to be so nice what happened to you? I bet it because of the bitch Kasugano." Haruno asked hoping to make Hinata feel guilty. Hinata stomped on her stomach as soon as Haruno was finish.

"Keep on talking, I want to know how much mistakes you're going to make before you realize that I'm still the same Hinata…it just that I don't take any non-sense, defiantly when it's from some one as disrespectful as you." Hinata Stated serious. "Let me tell you something, Naruto and Duke are now our leaders. While in battle they are gong to be protecting us and leading us. The last thing I want is to have them die for some one who doesn't respect them. So I suggest you stop fawning over the Bozo and start becoming a real kunoichi. Kind of like Sakura-nee and me." Hinata stated.

"You both are pretenders. You two aren't any thing compared to..OOFF!" Haruno stopped her rant as Hinata stepped on her chest again. She then gave her a signal to continue. "You bitch! You think you going to get the dobe to like you because you're a bit tough…we all know your still a little pussy afraid and shy. I bet you'll be the first one to die on a mission, or maybe Naruto-dobe would be the first, then the thug and your bitchy best friend. Leaving you all alone!" Haruno said loudly trying to get Hinata mad or burst into tears, but all she saw was a small grin before Hinata raised her foot over her stomach and stomped four more times before giving her a swift kick in the face, causing her to bleed from the lip.

"Go home Haruno. We have training tomorrow. Don't be late" Hinata yelled as she walked towards her home, leaving a teary eyed Haruno to pick her self up. She looked at Hinata and promised some way she'll get revenge on her.

* * *

Duke: wow that was an interesting part.

Sakura: What the hell? Why we're stopping?

Duke; it's a 28 minute show, and we just ran out of time. no glossary this time. well there going to be one next time.

Sakura: So we're going to do the training next time, cool. Though I do feel a little uneasy, I wonder what Kakashi has in store for us.

Kakashi: (smirks) You'll see, just don't eat breakfast tomorrow.

Duke and Sakura: (gulps) Next time training and teamwork pt2: Kakashi's "horrifying" teamwork exercise.

* * *

An: Well that was the fourth chapter…Sorry I had to cut it short to make my weekly deadline for all you readers. Hey make sure you vote for your favorite fanfiction…I'm not nominated but all those that are deserve it. I promise the next part will be full of action, and humor a bit of romance to. Please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to torture young Sasuke…but they are welcome as well…as long as it nothing childish, foolish, and derogatory. Once again for all who do read this story…please Review it….I need to know what you guys think, it motivates me…

Also the next chapter might be a bit late, and not as long, but still good I promise. Ok readers peace and hair grease.


	6. A word of thanksnot a chapter

Hey guys, first of all I want to thank those who read, review, alerted, placed in a community and favorite juggernauts of the leaf and my page. You give me motivation for me to continue, thank you all!

Now first…I like to say the next chapter will be up by Sunday the latest, I usually have it up between Tuesday and Thursday, but I was out of town, for my girlfriend's sister wedding so yeah…

Another thing, for those who don't like certain elements of my story…i like to say I'm sorry. I can't please ya because I'm not going to change. Everything I do, every line I write is needed for the story, and is not just for my own amusement. So if I bash a character it's for a good reason, but even characters I bas will get their time to shine. I'm fair.

Another thing I'll will most like make an oc for my stories…and they most likely have a dominant role in it…that just how I am.

I appreciate all review,flames, and all those who favorite and place my story on alert so far so with out further a do.

the DragonBard, Biotechnus ,cranksta, The Jabberwock of OZ, ZaiFlare, kitsune135, Supernovak, Dark Thorned Rose, DarkSamuraiX1999, Chronis16, Sailor Moon1996, Druss the Legend, NeoKyuubi16 NightWing0,Hotshot45, Daemon Sadow, missnaye, and linksword01

thank you for your thoughts and I hope you stay with this story!!! (also those of you who write, your stories are fire! Keep it up)

The same for those who read and DIDN'T review as well, thank you for taking time. Remember to stay with it and review sometime ok…i'll actually pm you a reply.

Well back to work, the next episode/chapter isn't going to write itself you heard!

Peace and one!


	7. TandT2: Kashi

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. Let's start.

* * *

**Juggernauts of the leaf**

Episode 4: training and teamwork part 2: Kakashi "horrifying" teamwork exercise.

Episode pic: Kakashi leaning on a wall, with a copy of icha icha paradise in his hand. Behind the wall is a group of defeated jounin.

* * *

It's early in the morning, sun is rising and the shops have just begun to open. In the Forest of death, dressed in gi's Duke and Naruto were waiting for one of his caretakers and sensei's to appear. The didn't have to wait long until the heard the call of an attack.

"_Gunflame_!" Yelled a ruff voice as knee length pillars of fire headed towards the two brothers. The two dodge the attack and looked at the place where the flames came from, to see Sol standing a few feet a way lifting his rectangular sword from the ground, and resting it on his shoulder.

"What is it with you guys always attacking us unguarded?" Duke complained to Sol, who cracked his neck.

"Hmm, you complaining, that's pathetic. I thought I told you to always be on your guard, or else you will die. Now let's begin, but first…What you know about magic, outside of what they told you in the academy." Sol inquired of the two.

"When magic was first discovered, it was used to solve the global energy crisis a few centuries back, since it's an unlimited source of energy. Unfortunately even though this was a blessing, they used this source to evolve all aspects of life including warfare. This gave birth to all kind of weapons both biological and non-biological. Unfortunately the bio-weapons gain a since of self, this in turn lead up to the hundred years was known as the crusades. This was also a few centuries back. These bio-weapons were the result of magic, science, and life, and now are what we call originals. What exactly were the originals we do not know. That information was lost after the war." Naruto stated as he gained a thoughtful look upon his face.

"When magic first came to be used as an weapon, it was a lot simpler then it is today, since humans only scrapped the surface of it by then. They categorized magic into five "elements" or types, each came with twelve "steps" or levels, which could be harnessed and utilized by man. These elements were fire, lighting, water, wind, and "chi" magic. This led to at least sixty different combinations of spells." Duke explained before licking his lips. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Today there are more magic types that humanity can use without too much difficulty, twelve to be exact. The original five with the addition of enhancement, dark, manipulation, transportation, summon, Chaotic and light magic. This increases the amount of magic spell combinations to at least 144 that are within human ability. Gears on the other hand are much more closely related to the source of magic then humans…so they can use magic that go beyond that of humans." Duke added.

Sol nodded at the explanation. It seems all that he been teaching them about Magic has been paying off.

"fine, now explained the magic system it's algorithm and the biorhythm of living beings that allow us to use and harness magic." Sol ordered the two boys. "You start Duke since you'll have to be the one to explain this to your team when you start teaching them." He added, as he sent a lazy look towards the younger gear, who groaned in response

"The magic system is a complex algorithm written in a combination of music and math. In other words if you would to write a magic spell on paper it would be something like "F(12) - I(2)-R Flat(6)-E sharp(12)" which would lead to an fire attack on level with your "tyrant rave". The letters represents the type of magic. The placement of the keys…Sharp, flat etcetera, determine the form of the element, summon...whatever. Finally the numbers state the time needed, the range, and the attack power which is found out by either the sum or product of the last two depending on the spell." Duke explained as he rotated his neck. Naruto took a breath and began to continue.

"When using magic spells we don't actually state the code for the magic. We use our magic biorhythm in our DNA, also known as our Magic-sensory perception system, or MSP, to see the algorithm of magic spells, which will be stored into our memory. This also allows us to enter an alternate state of consciousness for larger spells... during that time it seems like the world around you slows down. The time lag decreases though, the more you get use to using a magic spell and of course through battle experience. Also your biorhythm also determines what kind of magic you most likely to control with the least amount of effort. You'll be able to tell this by how simple the control of your spell will be, for example Duke's chaotic magic and your fire magic." Naruto stated as he stretched his limbs.

Sol nodded at the two and smirked as he the sun was already finish rising. He looked at the two, and took a step back. "You two actually listened to what I said. I'm impressed. So to award you little punks…" Sol paused before his bladed started humming a bit, and smoke roused from it.

"a bit of training… Come at me." He challenged as he stood still, with his arms crossed. A small ring of magic induced flames erupted around him, as he prepared, the heat pushing his clothes and hair up a bit before he got into his usual battle stance. Right hand in his pocket, left hind griping his 'fuuenken' the rectangular blade held behind him, his hair covering his head guard and lazy eyes.

The brothers took their stance their demon paw stances, their back to each other, before charging at the lazy eyed warrior. The brothers struck simultaneously k towards the younger a hard left fist from Duke and a hard right from Naruto to sol chest only to have him block it with fuuenken with not much effort. He swung down at the two brothers causing them to separate, and attack from different angles. Naruto attacked first with a hard roundhouse to the head of sol, which he ducked.

Naruto was suddenly grabbed by Sol with one hand up off the floor , and got a hard head-butt from the bounty hunter causing him to stagger. Before sol could follow it up though Duke appeared above him ready to strike with a _Tenma __Kuujinkyaku, _unfortunately for Duke, sol has a much larger amount of battle experience, and knew just want to do.

"_Volcanic viper_!! Sol yelled as he leapt off the ground to meet Duke's kick with a flaming upper cut from his sword. Duke was burnt and shallowly slashed on his chest and lifted up due to the force of the attack, but sadly, sol had a bit more in store as he twisted his body to kick the young gear to the ground, who landed hard, on to the ground, face first.

Sol landed beside Duke, and was surprised when he leapt up to his feet into a crouch, gathering ki into his left fist and both legs.

"_Gou-Shoryu-Ken_!" Duke yelled, as he attempted a leaping uppercut with his left fist, the ki making it seem like a blade. Unfortunately the attack failed in hitting sol, but succeeded ripping his shirt straight through the center. Sol took a look at the damage and was preparing to attack as Duke returned from his mid flight, but had to parry an attack before he could, by Naruto and a Katana made of wind, and their was four more Narutos' as well, each with a different blade of wind.

Sol sucked his teeth before charging towards the five bladed wielding Narutos'. He dodged the katana of the first Naruto, while impaling it with Fuuenken causing, it to poof into oblivion. The second one came with a broad sword which he tried to slash down upon sol, only to be parried and throw off balanced giving, sol a chance to grab him with one hand and thrown him into the kadachi wielding Naruto, causing their existence to vanish in a poof of smoke. The last two wielded shotel swords and swung down sending crescents of wind at the hunter, at an impressive speed. Sol ran forward, dodging the wind blades in the process. He leapt up and conjured a bit of fire magic into his right fist.

"_Bandit bringer_!!" Sol called as he slammed his burning fist into one of the Narutos' skull causing him to hit the ground and slide through a tree, before poofing out of into history. The last Naruto swung his shotel towards Sol side only to have it block. This caused a small crescent of wind to push sol back.

"_Gunflame_!" Sol yelled as he sent a ball of fire magic at Naruto, who responded with another wind crescent, causing a small fiery explosion to occur between the two, temporary, obscuring their view of each other. Sol was about to charge through the fire, when a dragon like claw made of black electricity stretched out past the fire and grabbed him, sending small shocks of electricity through the hunter body. It reeled him in pass the fire and straight into a dragon claw of black fire, which delivered a burning blow to the face of sol, knocking him back hard enough to lift him off the ground. Naruto added to this, by hitting him with a furry of swings from his wind shotel, allowing the crescents to slash him, knocking him back, before Sol substituted with a stone. The two looked around for any signs of the bounty hunter.

The two found their answer as Duke was kicked hard in the side of his head in to Naruto by Sol, who seemed to fly from out of nowhere, with his right foot stretched. The two boys flew relatively far back, but rebounded of off a near by tree. Naruto was fine, but Duke's head was pounding slightly. Unfortunately neither had time to complain as Sol, charged at them.

"_Grand_…!" Sol yelled before he started to slither towards at a high speed, fire magic surrounding him as he did, burning the ground under him.

"_Viper_!!!" Sol announced loudly as he launched Duke and Naruto way up into the sky with a flaming uppercut, similar to his volcanic viper. Sol landed on his feet first as the duo was still falling. He waited watching their slightly burnt bodies' free fall. Just as they were about to his the ground, the two substituted with some near by logs. Sol looked around for the two, and was surprised, when Duke grabbed his arms from the back, Before he could get a chance to struggle Naruto attacked from under the ground.

"_Gou-shoryu-ken_!" Naruto exclaimed as he performed the same ki charged uppercut Duke attempted earlier, this time hitting the hunter, and leaving a well place gash on his chest, as his fist knocked his chin. Sol was rocketed pretty far of the ground, and looked as he was about to collided with the ground.

"Tsch." Sol sucked his teeth, with a smirk as he flipped his body over, and landed gracefully on the ground. The gash on his chest stopped bleeding, and was already showing signs of healing. He cracked his neck, before giving the two a thumb up.

"That's enough. You two got better. Maybe next time I'll actually try with you." The swordsman spoke. "Now I believe you have to meet your team, so it times to leave." Sol stated as he walked away from the two, the two brothers followed after him breathing hard.

"Hey next time how about we use swords next time and you go bare-handed?" Duke suggested to sol. Who shrugged he didn't care either way.

"Maybe, but Duke you need to use you gear magic a bit. Same with you Naruto, you can utilize magic within the boundaries of Human, even a bit further thanks to your tenant. You both are hindering yourselves in that aspect, and don't give me that bull of it's only sparing. Rather me, Gouki, Iori, or K' you need to fight as if it was a mission or hunting situation. Sparing or not, since you don't have the luxury of holding back like we do." Sol explained to the two boys in a serious tone.

The two potential strength was greater then either of them realize, which is why Sol assisted that they started bounty hunting with K' and him. It worked in brining out much of their potential, since most of the fights were a life or death situation, during their hunts. It forced Naruto to use the fox strength and magic a bit, and Duke to use his gear abilities. As well as help 4them understand the importance strategy and tactics, even if they both don't use neither much. This also allowed Naruto to get a view of their world. This did reveal some…other discoveries about the two but sol rather not think of that right now.

The trio got back to their home, which was a gray and red tower similar to the one that's used in the chunnin exam. The two ran in by K and iori who was about to head out to the village for the day. He nodded to the two as they were walked by who responded in same. He walked into the house and into a room they made a living room. He laid on the black couch and rested Fuuenken beside him. He closed his eyes and was about to get some sleep when he heard two voice from the back, one of Gouki's and the others of Kakashi's.

"Will you help me with this exercise? I would really appreciate it, Gouki-sama." Kakashi pleading voice ranged out.

"Hmmph. Fine, I'll assist you in your exercise, even though I do not see the point of capturing bells. The team has been finalized, and there nothing anyone can do about it. They should just live with it." Gouki stated seriously.

"It's to established team work. They need to lean how to work together. You know what is in store for this team, so you know they need to be able to trust each other or they might as well forget about ever succeeding a mission." Kakashi stated just as seriously.

"Failure, brings knowledge. It's no concern of mine though either the team fails or not…my only concern falls on Naruto and Duke, and their progress. Hiashi can watch over his offspring and Hiruzen always knows what going on with his niece. The other two...is of no importance to me." Gouki explained to kakashi.

"Akuma, you lie, you are at least a bit concern over Hyugga and Kasugano." Sol voice said from behind the red hair martial artist. Gouki growled and clench his fist at the gear swordsman.

"I told you not to call me that." Gouki said dangerously as Ki started to leak of him. Sol smirked, and placed his hands up.

"So what's this about a training exercise, Kashi." Sol asked as he stood in the door way, with his arms crossed.

"Just a simple test to build teamwork between the six-man team, or at least get them to actually be civil.' Kaskashi spoke.

"Oh yeah so what was you plan?" Sol asked the jounin.

"He wants them to take small bells from his grasp, while I am on defense. The thing is there only four bells. See if they really going to give the bells away, by saying those who don't get a bell gets send back. That and they must get it done by a certain time." Gouki explained to sol.

"Duke and Naruto will figure that out quickly, and Hinata and Sakura will too…you know I want in. I'll help you with this kashi." Sol stated "Beside I get to beat on six kids. There is nothing better then that." He added with a smirk.

"Then it's all settled, you two will keep them away, to the least of you ability, and judge their ability, while I keep the bells." Kakashi stated, "I better get home and sleep. I told them to meet at training ground seven at nine…so don't come to eleven." He added before vanishing.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. I got three hours to spare." Sol Stated as he walked back to the living room, leaving Gouki alone to meditate. Just then the two brothers leapt out of the top window and landed in front of Gouki. They nodded at the meditating martial artist before leaving, He said nothing as the two left for the village.

Meanwhile at the Hyugga training yard Hiashi and Sakura was watching a spar between Hanabi and Hinata. The young girl was sending jyuken strike after jyuken strike at the older Hyugga, who parried or dodge her attacks.

"Come on, hit her Nabi-chan!" Sakura cheered the young girl on, enjoying the show. Hanabi went in for a straight shot to the chest, which Hinata noticed. Just as she was going to grab her wrist, Hanabi pulled away swept Hinata feet from under her. Hinata would of land on her face if she haven't caught her self, and landed on her hands, holding her body just a few inches from the floor.

"That was close." Hinata said as she stayed in that position looking at her sister. Hanabi was a bit awestruck at her sister upper body strength, and it only grew when Hinata flipped over unto her feet and delivered a palm to the young girl chest, forcing Hanabi hard to the ground. Hanabi winced a bit as she got up and took her jyuken stance. Hinata smiled as she followed suit. The two was about to continue when Hiashi voice ranged out.

"That's enough for now, you two." Hiashi announced as the two sisters slowly shifted out of the stances.

"That was so cool Nee-chan! How did you catch yourself like that? Can you teach me?" Hanabi asked Hinata who blushed a bit at her sister interrogation. Sakura laughed a bit at the two as Hanabi started to bargain with Hinata on how to teach her that move. Hiashi had a look of pride on his face as they came towards him.

"She's grown, that what you are thinking, is it not Hiashi-sama." Sakura stated casually, as she looked at the Hyugga head at the corner of her eyes. Hiashi frowned a bit at the young girl, before smirking.

"Perceptive as always Sakura-san. She has grown from the shy mouse she was a few years back. Of course her new persona has caused a bit of problems within the council, they says she's too rowdy and headstrong now, most unfitting for a heir to the Hyugga. It seems they want the old timid Hinata back." Hiashi explained to the hokage niece.

"Too bad for them, cause I like myself the way I am now. I'm not going to be their little puppet." Hinata replied as she lay back on the porch, wiping the sweat off her brow. "That old white eyes especially. Could you believe he tried to forbid for using the taijutsu we created. Stating it "would hinder and impurify my already fleeting jyuken. If anything it improves my overall ability as a ninja." Hinata stated frustrated, as she took a bit of a home made cinnamon bun.

"Your grandfather was just stating an opinion. Besides he was always one for tradition and purity, never cared about modernization and such. Especially when it came to the clan." Hiashi stated as Hanabi sat beside him. "You should have seen the conniption he had when I proposed your mother and Hizashi to your aunt Nissha, It was amusing to say the least." Hiashi added in a jest, as the four of them relaxed, when they heard foot steps heading towards them from the inside of their home.

The doors slid open, and behind them stood a woman in her late mid thirties. Her hair was raven and shoulder length that went well with her cream skin, her eyes were beige and joyful. She wore traditional gray and beige Hyugga robes and black sandals and a white head band. The other four turned to her and she bowed her head.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama, Sakura-sama." The woman said with a smile upon her face.

"Oi! Nissha-san, you don't need to add the honorifics behind our names." Hiashi stated seriously.

"Hai, but lord Hinote is in the next room, and it would be inappropriate to call you so casually, even if I'm your brother wife." Nissha stated in a whisper causing Hiashi to frown a bit, and Hinata to clench her fist.

Nissha was close to the main family, and not only because of her marriage to Hizashi. She always was gentle towards Hinata, Hanabi and her son Neji. She also help Hiashi comes to terms with the deaths of Hizashi and Hitome, his wife and mother of his two daughters. Which prevented Hiashi from becoming his father, and be a man who actually cherished his family completely. Sakura, Naruto, Alt and Duke also liked her as well.

"He wishes to speak about Hinata-chan, and the removal from her team." Nissha softly informed the four on the porch. Hinata stood up and was about to go into give the old goat a piece of her mind, when her father grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata, calm yourself. It's already been done and nothing he do can remove you from your team. Speaking of which don't you have to be there in about a half-hour from now." Hiashi asked the two girls, who looked at their watches and eyes nearly bugged out at the time on the face.

"8:30! Already!? Ok a quick bathe and then to kurodoberi for breakfast." Hinata rushed her commands before both girls bid farewell to the three on the porch, not before Hinata giving Hiashi, Hanabi and Nissha a hug. The girls rushed in and nearly knocked a older boy with white pupil-less eyes, long hair, white skin, who looked like a younger Hiashi over to get to the bathroom.

"Sorry Neji!" The girls yelled after closing the behind them.

"Do both of you really need to go into the bathroom!?" Neji roared clearly irritated by the two, before walking off at the sounds of giggling.

Thirty-five minutes later Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Duke was sitting in a beautiful red and gold Chinese restaurant named the Kurodoberi, named after the owner and head chief and waitress as well as a martial arts master or mistress, as Duke calls her Kurodoberi Jam, who was a friend of Sol, somewhat. Anyway because of their connection they got meals for a discount price. They was waiting for their meals as they discuss what they thought the day will bring.

"So what do you think Kakashi has plans for us?" Hinata asked the other three.

" I don't know what he could bet thinking, What about you two..Oh fearless leaders." Sakura teased the brothers, who sent a snarky smirk at the Aruban haired girl.

"he didn't explain it to us, but I can tell you one thing he's getting some outside help." Duke stated seriously as he laid back.

"He enlisted Gouki and Sol to help him. So whatever it is it's going to be horrifying difficult." Naruto stated as he took a sip of his herbal tea.

"Gouki-san and Sol-san. That's a hellish combo if anything." Hinata stated truthfully. Duke looked at her wide eyed and then at Sakura who smiled.

"Corruptible woman." Duke announced as he pointed to Sakura, who just laughed at the chocolate skinned boy.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that she's right. So you know those two fighting style better then us. What can we expect?" Sakura inquired. The two brothers looked at each other and sighed.

"Well Sol, has his own self-made style. His moves are a bit unpredictable. He's good at fire magic, and his sword is known at fuuenken aka the fireseal, A sword that can conjure up flames." Naruto explained to the two.

"Then there's Gouki. He is the grandmaster of _Ansatsuken _or the assassin fist. The same style me and Naruto use, and the art that Sakura discipline originated from. I know you heard the tales of the style so I won't go into it, but I say everything you heard is all true." Duke Stated as Sakura and Hinata gulped a bit at the thought of Gouki.

"All of it? Even the legend about the Shun-goku-sastu, and the murderous intent? That the techniques of the Anatsuken can kill in one stroke. That the attacks Anatsuken can split mountains and sink islands?" Hinata and Sakura inquired simultaneously. The brother only nodded.

"I have seen him split an mountain when he was creating a new technique..i believe it's called Kongou-kokuretsuzan. He gathers a whole of his ki and slams his fist through the earth thus splitting the mountain…I think it was called Ayers rock." Duke stated as the girls eyes widen in fear and excitement. Duke saw the fear in waved his hand.

"Oh don't worry neither, Sol nor Gouki will ever go all out on us. You two should know that at least." Duke stated reassuringly, even though the girls now looked a bit offended. "No offence." He added quickly as he held his hands up. Just then, an very attractive, slender, lightly tanned skinned woman walked up to the four with four orders of food in her hands effortlessly due to her. Her hair was very long and placed in a long loop that is held by a gold band and yet still manages to reach her thin waist.

She wore a tight-fitting Chinese-styled dress of red silk with black trim. It has no sleeves and falls to about the top of her thighs and is cut high over the hip. Under this she wears a second skirt, which is white with red trim and about the same length as the red dress. On her arms she wears wide "sleeves" or red silk with black trim. These sleeves are held on by straps at her upper bicep. On her feet Jam wears high-heeled red boots with black trim.

"Ok, here you four go. Miso and natto for Hinata-chan, ramen and natto for Naru-kun, rice and miso for Sakura-chan, and finally bacon eggs and pancakes with some yerba mate tea for Demo-kun." Jam stated with glee as they started to eat their meals, her brown eyes waiting in anticipation of their reaction, like always. Their content and bliss full faces were all she needed before she walked off to serve another costumer. It would be another fifteen to twenty minutes before they head out to the meeting spot.

Meanwhile already at the designated spot (training field seven) Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for the rest of their team to arrive They were there punctually. Haruno kept looking at Sasuke with a look of longing and admiration as he performed his kata, when the thoughts of yesterday played back in her mind…specifically the night before and her confrontation with the Hyugga hime.

"That bitch. Who does she think she is acting all high and mighty. I'll pay her back today, by showing her up in today exercise." Haruno cogitated agrily as she subconsciously rub her busted lower lip. She turned her attention back to the Uchiha who was sitting near a tree eyes close. She walked up to him and sat beside him gazing at his face, unconsciously reaching to move some of the hair that feel upon his face.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke questioned annoyed, as he opened his onyx eyes to glare at the girl. Who retracted her arm back as if she was burnt.

"Nothing at all Sasuke-kun, sorry to disturbed you." Haruno bashfully apologized. Sasuke didn't say anything as he went back down to wait. "I wonder what is taking Kakashi-sensei so long. Don't you Sasuke-kun?" Haruno asked in an attempt to get on Sasuke good side.

"Hn." Was the intelligent reply to her question. "He has better be doing something important this time." Sasuke stated to himself mostly but the statement reached Haruno ears.

"Yeah, he shouldn't have to keep us waiting. I wonder where the rest of our 'team' are as well. Not that I care, they'll probably end up slowing us down." Haruno stated as she crossed her arms, unaware that Sasuke tuned her out and was in his own thoughts.

'I wonder. Naruto is different from the academy. Has he always been that good? No it must have been luck. I'm still the best here, I'll prove it to them all. Then I'll get my vengeance on you Itaichi.' Sasuke thought as he balled up his fist.

Haruno, concerned at this reached over to check if he was ok, only for him to pull away, causing her to look down-casted. He himself turned away from her so he won't feel guilty. It was at this time Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Duke arrived at the meeting spot.

The look they received from the two was a bit hilarious. Sasuke was glaring daggers at the boys, while Haruno had a more of an blazing glare at the girls. She noticed in Hinata hands was a white plastic bag, before turning her attention back to the two.

"You're late!!!! On the first day too! Explain yourself!" Haruno barked at the four of them as she stalked towards the four but quickly backed off by Duke own piercing eyes.

"Watch it Haruno. You don't want to ruin my morning." Duke answered in a flat voice, causing the pink-hair girl to back off. "Anyway, if you need to know, we went to jams for breakfast. That's why we're late." Duke stated as he went to the tree Sasuke was lying on. Before climbing up the tree, leaping to a branch, and began doing pull ups.

"Breakfast? We was told not to eat any remember? Can't you follow Kakashi-sensei orders." Haruno screamed out loud at the newcomers.

"Sheesh I hope you follow my orders like you do Kakashi's, Haruno" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Any who, we figured you two wouldn't eat so we brought you something to digest. You'll need all the energy possible for this." Hinata stated as she handed Haruno a white carton with some egg and rice in it.

Haruno glared at the Hyugga in front of her as she remembered the actions of the night before came to her. She snatched it and walked away from the three to sit next to Sasuke, before she started eating. Sasuke looked over and try to ignore his stomach growling.

'I don't need no pity or help' Sasuke assured himself as he turned away to from Sakura eating.

"Go eat Uchiha. I do not want to carry your weight during this exercise." Duke ordered the young boy, as he hung up side down from the tree branch doing sit ups. Sasuke looked up at Duke before speaking.

"Tsc. Don't tell me what to do loser, I'll eat when I want. Besides I don't need breakfast. I'm a Uchiha and a little hunger won't affect my profmance." Sasuke bragged at the young gear. Duke looked down at the Uchiha, with a small smirk on his face.

"Eat…or I'll force feed you. You'll need to have a full stomach for what we'll face this day. So go get your food." Duke warned before he flipped of the branch into a crouch in front of the Uchiha and his fan girl. Sasuke shot him a look as if challenging him to do such a thing. Duke nodded and motioned for Hinata to bring over the bag.

"Here you go, bon appotite." Hinata joked as she sat the bag down before going back to join Sakura in some Kata that Naruto was showing them. Sasuke looked over and was mildly interested in their Kata. As he was a bout to as about it, a couple of chopsticks holding a bit of rice flew into his mouth, causing him to choke A bit.

"What the hell…is your….problem….?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked at Duke who was holding the chopsticks.

"I warned you. Now eat on your own. I don't want to feed you again." Duke said as he handed the Uchiha the chopsticks and tray. Sasuke glared with killing intent at Duke back as he turned his attention to Haruno.

"Stop glaring and eat, or I will remove your eyes." Duke said to the Uchiha in a cold flat voice, without even looking at the boy. Sasuke glared deeper before he felt a small peak of intense killing intent heading his way. He looked at the source and saw Naruto glaring at him.

"Eat now." Naruto mouthed to him, before turning back to Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke gulped a bit before eating, his thoughts rattling about what just transpired.

"What do you want?" Haruno asked as Duke moved his face closer to looked at her busted lips

"Your lips…" Duke started but was instantly interrupted by the pinkette.

"What you mean my lips? My lips are for Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun alone you pervert!" Haruno exclaimed loudly with a red face full of an embarrassment. Duke eyes widen a bit before backing up.

"You're cute…but don't flatter yourself Haruno." The young gear sighed. " I was just checking your busted lip. What happen anyway, Hurt your self training?" He asked curiously.

"Shut up it not your business." Haruno replied rudely, with her face turned away. Duke shrugged his shoulders.

"Well whatever. Just don't over do it pinky." With that he went behind the tree and meditated.

It was then that Kakashi appeared in a poof of wind smoke and leaves. The sight infront of him made him sighed. Sasuke and Haruno were finishing their food and throwing the garbage away. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were performing Kata or was Naruto instructing then through the kata. Well doesn't matter, Duke was no where to be found at all.

"Well glad to see every one working so well together." Kakashi Said making his presence known. Haruno and Sasuke looked pissed off at their sensei, while Sakura and Hinata looked a bit annoyed as they walked up to the silver haired one. Naruto gave a fleer as he followed the girls.

"Where Demo-san?" Kakashi asked his students only to be greeted with a wave from behind the tree. Duke got up and join the rest of his team, with a lazy grin.

"So where was you Kakashi? You had these two waiting since nine." Naruto stated with a jeering voice as he pointed to Haruno and Uchiha.

"That's almost two hours ago. No Buenos scarecrow." Sakura added while waving her finger in shame. Kakashi Smiled a bit with his one visible eye before answering.

"I was on my way here, when the fork from yesterday was running a way with a spoon. They were being chased by a baker and restaurant owner who forbid them to leave to jump over the moon. So I decided to help the two by introducing them to a cat who plays the fiddle, who agreed to help if they could answer his riddle. Fortunately they got the answer right and they plan to get a cow to make the jump tonight." Kakashi stated in a jovial voice. The six teens said nothing, a bit dumbstruck.

"Kakashi…that was a load of cow manure!" Hinata accused the jounin with a point of her finger, Byakugan blazing.

"Prove it." Kakashi challenge with that same one eye smile. Hinata felt a twitch coming on and decide to drop it. Sasuke cleared his throat before addressing the jounin.

"You had your fun. So tell us, what are we going to do for this exercise." Sasuke demanded. Kakashi sighed a bit as he know he wouldn't have anymore fun.

"I guess you're right. Today we are doing a simple survival exercise." Kakashi stated as he held out four bells. "All you need to do is retrieve these from me and you win. Those who don't get a bell get no food, and I will send you back to the academy." He stated seriously, scarring all of them except for Naruto and Duke.

"He can't do that right... I mean The dobe and the thug are the leaders right. Shouldn't that be their decision?" Haruno asked seriously, afraid of being sent back.

"You're right it is their decision. So Duke, Naruto are those terms acceptable." Kakashi asked only to receive a nod from both of them. "Of course you also are susceptible to these rules. So you could be sent away." He added, and once again they nodded, which surprised the rest of their team.

"What with the surprised look? We're going to be stuck together for a while, in life or death situations. So might as well put our status on the line with the rest of you guys." Naruto stated truthfully as Duke just nodded. This caused Hinata and Sakura to smile at the two in pride, and steel their will to succeeding in this exercise.

"Trying to act cool huh. Well let's just hope you don't regret it to much losers." Sasuke shot at them, with Haruno nodding in agreement. The two just ignored him, their eyes more focused on the task than the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled at the prospect of being annoyed, which was noticed by Haruno. As she was about attempt to comfort him, a cold chill ran down her and Sasuke spine, as they felt the auras of two others beings in the area. Two very powerful beings.

Sasuke tried to hold himself together to rid himself of the fear, and he did by the sight of the other four making him angry. Sakura and Hinata seemed to be much more comfortable, yet their fist was clench, a sign that they did have some anxiety toward the two approaching, but it was much less them him and Haruno, who was scared stiff. When he looked at Naruto and Duke his blood boiled.

"What the hell? Can't them two feel that killing intent?! Why are they like that when I can't move?!" Sasuke screamed in his mind as he looked at the two brothers, each with a look of primal excitement in their eyes. Naruto with a wide loud smile and Duke with a devious glint. Both seemed to be un effected by the aura…At least negatively.

It wasn't long to the feeling passed in two people appeared beside kakashi. One with a black gi, beaded necklace and red flame like hair. The other with a red head plate, wild brown hair with a long ponytail in the back, and a rectangle shaped sword.

Both was slightly taller then him, with a bigger stronger frame then the jonin. Their back was to the six genin, but even so, they were intimidating. When they faced the six, Saskue and Haruno stepped back cautiously, while the others stood their ground.

"Let me introduce you to my acquaintance's, Gouki-san and Sol-san. I enlisted a little help from these two as each of them will be holding one of the four bells." Kakashi stated before tossing Gouki and Sol a bell.

"A word of advice, before we begin. You need to come at us three with intent to kill. Anything less will result in failure." Kakashi stated in a sage like voice. The six genin nodded, despite their feelings.

"Begin." Kakashi announced, causing all six of the genin to disperse from the area, and hide in the surrounding area. The three men glanced at each other before taking their time to hunt for the six.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Sakura asked Naruto as they hid in a large tree.

"We target Kakashi. We need to know how Kakashi fights, plus he has two bells, taking care of him first would be in our best interest. If we could get the bells from him, you and Hinata would be safe from elimination." Naruto spoke after analyzing the situation.

"What about Gouki and Sol?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice as she saw Gouki walked by their tree.

"Duke will try to take a bell from either one of them, alone. Knowing him, he'll take on Gouki since he could be a bit more…brutal than sol. That would leave Hinata to take on Sol, hopefully Sasuke and Haruno won't be idiots and assist her." Naruto answered. Sakura nodded satisfied with the plan before the two went off to face Kakashi.

*_with _Gouki_*_

"Hinata find Sasuke and Haruno." Duke ordered Hinata, while keeping his eyes on Gouki who stood in front who nodded. Before activating her Byakugan. It wasn't long before she got Sasuke and Haruno near by. Haruno in a bush a few feet a way in Sasuke on a branch. His chakra seemed to be rising a bit as if he was about to…

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!!_"

Sasuke voiced howled through the area as a large ball of orange flame was launched towards Gouki, who smirked as the fireball flew towards him. The fireball collided with him, leaving a tall flame in his place. Haruno and Hinata has looks of astonishment at the scene. Haruno because she was impressed with Sasuke's attack, and Hinata because she thought Gouki would've move, more so be able to take such an attack.

"Hmm I hope the bell is still safe. At least." Sasuke stated as he leaped from the tree next to the fire. Duke who was watching the fire eyes widen in anger.

'shit!' was the thought that came to Duke, before rushing out in front of Sasuke, just in time to push him out of the way of an _Shakunetsu Hadoken. _ Unfortunately Duke took the hit from the orange and purple fireball of ki and was knocked back as well as burnt his stomach for a few moments.

Duke landed hard upon his back but got up as soon as he fell. Looking at the dying flame. The flame dispersed with a small spike of ki and Gouki charged at the young gear. Only to make a sharp left and charge at Sasuke. Sasuke, stood his ground waiting for Gouki to attack.

"Run Uchiha! You can't beat him!" Duke yelled as he charged after Gouki.

"Gou-hadou-ken!" Duke yelled as he shot his basic ki blast at Gouki back as an attempt to slow him down, only to have Gouki duck under it putting Sasuke in its path.

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he dodge the fireball of ki by shifting to the side, causing it to fly toward the bush Haruno was stationed behind. Just as the fireball was about to make contact with Haruno's wide eyed face she was tackled by a white and blue blur causing the fire ball to hit and explode on contact.

"Are you crazy!? Why didn't you move or attempt to block!?" The blur which turned out t be Hinata silently scolded the slightly shell shocked girl. "Did you want your face to become that." Hinata added before pointing to the tree that got hit. It now had a crater in it the size and width of a human head.

Haruno gulped looking at the damage to the tree as Hinata got off her and crouched beside her.

"We're leaving. Follow me." Hinata commanded before taking to the trees. As Haruno was about to follow she saw Sasuke take a devastating kick to the jaw, that sent him spiraling in th air and and a stream of crimson iron from his mouth. Knocking him out cold.

"Sasuke!!!" Haruno cried as she ran out of the bush to catch the whirling Uchiha from hitting the ground. She succeeded by sliding just in time for his decent. Unfortunately they wasn't given a chance to rest as Gouki was already running towards them after throwing Duke to a near by lake.

Haruno stood and held to kunai and her hands as Gouki sprinted towards them. As he came closer to them a kunai with an explosive tag flew in front of Gouki exploding as soon as it touched down,causing the flamed haired master to leap back.

"Sakura!!! Pick the Uchiha up and Lets go!!" Hinata yelled towards the pinkette, who complied quickly. The three took off into the trees and search of Sol leaving Duke to face off against Gouki.

"They left you...No matter since it seems you are now ready for round 2." Gouki stated as he watched the trio leave. He glanced at the gear left behind. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised since this is what you planned to happened. Isn't that right boy!" exclaimed the dark martial artists as he faced his young challenger, who now had dragon claws of black fire and lighting.

"Well I can't let you beat up on my teammates without achieving my goal...With that said..." The young mirthful gear turned dangerous and deadly as his eyes became an armory of swords. Gouki smirked and slipped into his fighting stance as Duke made His declaration in a tundra like voice

"I'll be taking your bell."

_*with Hinata__ and Haruno__*_

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone? I mean you saw what happened when he was fighting alongside Sasuke-kun. He'd most likely get beaten worst that he's alone. "Haruno suggested as she and Hinata both carried Sasuke, while Hinata scanned the forest with her Byakugan for sol.

"don't you think he's being cocky and stupid taking that guy on alone. Not like Sasuke-kun,who would've got the bell by himself if he was serious." Haruno praised the sleeping Uchiha.

"Truthfully Haruno-san, Duke-kun has the best chance out of anyone of us to take Gouki-san would've been in his way as Sasuke exhibited." Hinata reprimanded the pinkette.

"Are you saying that I was a burden? That I'm weaker then Jinketsu?" a we awoken Sasuke accused the heiress of the Hyugga clan. Much to the delight of Haruno.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. You're also pig headed." Hinata barked back. "Back there it was obvious that you couldn't battle Gouki-san. Which is why Duke-kun took unneeded damage because most of the time he was trying to either get you out of the way of Gouki attacks or get you too work with him. Which didn't work do to your conceit. If you haven't found out this is a test to build teamwork. Something impossible ir you don't get your head out your ass, because i refuse to get sent back because you are a Uchiha." The Hyugga heiress said in anger that shocked the two.

As both of them was going let Hinata have it, she placed her hand up to signal them both to stay silent. "Somethings coming be on ya guard you two." Hinata whispered. The two nodded in understanding.

The three didn't have to wait long as a ball of fire hit the tree they was stationed at. They leapt from the tree into a field just as it was about to hit. The trio looked back at the now burning tree as it tilted and fell towards them, causing them to quickly dodge to the left.

"nice going brats. Now let's get to it." a cool voice spoke behind the three causing them to turn and face sol, who was already swinging his smoke emitting sword horizontally to slice off their heads.

Duke: well it seems like we all in a predicament.

Naruto: make you wonder if we even going to get to do missions. We all might die here. Not to mention the whole time limit thing.

both: next time three battles and four bells.

* * *

An: I owe everyone of you fanfic readers and writer an apology, for this chapter.

1: it took a while for me to write it. I don't really know how..but i want to make this an epic, humorous, musical tale and i have all these ideas running around in my head that it keeps me from writing plus I'm doing other originals too and searching for work...but I'm going to work on this a lot more diligently.

2: i rushed posting it so i didn't check for errors until after i updated it. i typed it on my new phone while i was heading out of state and i wanted to get it up here soon so..yeah. and

3:it wasn't my best work and i rushed the ending..didn't even give it a soundtrack. or glossary like i would do my others..but i don't think it's too needed for this chapter.

Anywho i'll try to get back to my form and try to be more swift with my updates if you continue reading and posting. Another think you can hit me up on facebook. i answer alot the names Deathstrike duke so yeah. You can also pm me here. I answer back. The next chapter well be up asap.. Don't give up on me yet. love and peace.

P.s: The next chapter will be short 6 to 8 probably nine pages..but it'll have all the fighting and a soundtrack. be prepared.


	8. TandT3: The test

Disclaimer: Sorry Sorry! Life been kicking me and my electronics asses so it's hard to update, but You know the deal. I don't own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Arc systems or anything associated with them, nor do I own any licensed music. I do have ever own the Original characters, the story, certain pieces of soundtracks and certain moves that will appear. Let's start.

(Background music: keep yourself alive

Guilty Gear)

"Nice going brats. Let's get to it." Sol spoke lazily as he swung his smoke emitting blade towards, the necks of Hinata, Haruno, and Sasuke. Hinata ducked underneath while simultaneously pulling her to cohorts down with her. With a devious smirk the gear swordsman brought the flat side of the blade down upon Hinata, who blocked it two chakra infused kunai.

"Go!" The Hyugga yelled to her two teammates, who quickly leaped away from the stalemate.

"Quick question? How long can a weapon empowered by chakra last against a weapon made of magic?" Sol asked casually slowly placed more pressure on Hinata and summon more of the fuuenken magic, causing the blade to heat up even more. The heat from was rapidly heating up the small area around the two, heating up the kunai despite Hinata best efforts. The kunai blades turned red, and the handles began to burn as the stalemate continued.

' ah it burns! Got to get away...Holy!' Hinata eyes widen as she began to see her kunai melt underneath the fuuenken. In one quick movement she dropped her weapon and rolled to the left, causing sol to slam fuuenken down to the ground razing due to the heat. Pain surged through Hinata from her burnt palms.

'Great kami above, that hurts!' The princess thought as she apply some homemade ointment n her hands, which now bared a black kunai imprint on her palms and fingers.

"That's looking bad brat. How about you give in? After all with your hands like that your Jyuken is useless." Sol stated as he tossed the bell in his right hand up and down. His left was carrying his sword. A look of amusement came upon Sol as he saw Hinata take a Muy Thai stance. With a thumbs up which he immediately turned upside down, sol tied the bell to the hilt of his sword, and got into his usual stance.

"Seven hits. Ya' here!" He cracked his neck as he lazily told the condition to obtaining his bell, which Hinata nodded to. The two stood still, waiting for the other to attack. It was at this point where a group of flying shurinken came at Sol from behind.

In one quick motion Sol spun around and deflected the weapons towards a shrub on the left with fuuenken. A small "eep" was heard from the shrub, causing Sol to divert his attention to it.

'Chance!' Hinata thought as she rocketed herself towards Sol, she wasn't the only one as she saw Sasuke leaped from a nearby tree and sprinted towards the swordsman back, kunai in hand. With a a mighty thrust Sasuke attempted to stab Sol's shoulder blade. To his great surprise Sol shifted his body just slightly, throwing Sasuke of target and of balance. Before the Uchiha could right himself Sol grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and slammed him face forward on the ground. Before he could say anything to Sasuke, Hinata was already upon him with an elbow toward his back. He dodged the attack by leaping into the shrubs.

"I didn't ask for your help Hyugga." Hinata scoffed at the Uchiha comment. He roused with a glare, which Hinata gladly returned.

"Don't interfere. You hear me!"

"Oh yes, cause you was doing so well!" Sasuke growled at Hinata taunting.

"You heard him right? He'll surrender the bell if we can hit him seven times. So how about a truce for now, you know work together? Besides that the point of this exercise, So we might as well." The Hyugga heir offered, with a small handshake, which Sasuke slapped away.

"I don't need the assistance of anyone who trained with Uzumaki!"

"You conceited...

"ahhhhh!" Both Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads towards the shrubs at the blood drenched scream.

"Guess he got her. Ah well one less person to worry about."

"Cease your insolence Sasuke, we're going to help."

"Why should i help you, help her?"

With a tight grip of his shirt Hinata, pulled the Uchiha close Byakugan blazing.

"You want to know why? Cause i want to pass this damn test! Cause i want to go on missions under Naruto's leadership and most importantly cause i freaking said so! If you ever want to have a chance to restore your clan, stop acting like damn royal ass and assist me!"

With that said Hinata rushed towards the shrub leaving Sasuke a bit bewildered at what transpired, he follow behind her though.

What they saw behind the shrub, was less then what they expected. Haruno was perfectly fine her hair covering her eyes from the genin. Sol was standing next to her leaning on A mulberry tree, his blade planted in the ground. Both genin stood their ground, before Hinata walked up towards the girl.

"Hey Haruno-san. Are you ok?"

With a mighty roar of "cha!" Haruno threw a chakra filled fist towards Hinata, who leaped just out of range. Haruno glared with tear filled eyes at the two in front of her. With eyes wide Open, Sasuke and Hinata both looked at Sol for an explanation.

"A lesson genjutsu."

"I'm going to regret this but, what was the genjutsu Sol-san?" Hinata asked with a strange, nauseous feeling in her stomach.

"You white-eyed hussy! How dare you try to take Sasuke from me!" Haruno yelled out as she threw a few kunai at Hinata, who reflected with her own, before shivering at the thought in disgust. This actually caused Sol to laugh a bit.

"I thought you liked The dobe? I bet that was a lie to get Sasuke-kun! Well too bad go find someone else you slut, Sasuke-kun is mine, and no one else's CHA!"

With that said Haruno hared at Hinata with. A barrage of punches pushing Hinata on the defensive. Hinata side step at a punch causing Haruno to fall off balance.

"Haruno-san, I would never get with Sasuke. My. Taste in boys are those with...personality, energy, excitement...NOT one who act like more of a ice princess than me...an actual princess. I assure you i will never want to be with Sasuke. That's just Disgusting!" Sasuke glared hard at Hinata explanation as Sakura try to charge again. This time though Hinata charged as well and met the pinkette halfway. She pale to chakra laced finger tips on Haruno forehead.

"Kai!" Haruno eyes glazed over before she dropped down to the floor, surprisingly Sasuke caught her before she hit her head hard, and laid her down near a tree gently. He stood up next to Hinata ,who stood in a Muy-Thai stance, and faced sol who was looking a bit bored but ready to fight.

"I'm surprised you actually was gentle with her. Change of heart Uchiha-san?"

"Hmmph! Not in the least, but if it'll get me to pass i guess i can help you normal people. Besides i want to make you eat your words, about me being an ice princess."

"Offended, are we?"

"very!"

"Good. Then maybe you'll change...but that can wait. First things first, the bell. The one who hit him more gets the bell?"

"Deal. Shall we?"

"Lets."

"Ladies first."

"Thank you"

Hinata rushed towards sol who stood with his hands in his pocket, before he charged as well. Sol attacked with a kick towards the young teen side which she leapt over, and countered with a kick to sol's face, only to have it block with his right hand. Sol, moved back away from Hinata and smirked a bit menacingly, clenching and unclenching his fist.

'Surprised me. Using Jyuken through her feet. My hand feels a bit numb, Well i should of expected it, maybe I'll kick it up a notch.'

Sol leapt back upon a tree trunk, gaining momentum before rocketing towards Hinata at a high speed, his left out. As Hinata attempted to block the attack, she was tackled out of the way by Haruno. They didn't have time to speak as they watch Sol fly towards Sasuke. The two Kunoichi watched as sol got closer until...

"_Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu!"_

The giant ball of flame engulf Sol in midflight, burning him completely, when the flame though nothing was left except burnt grass.

'Did I incinerate him? No impossible! So where has he gone.'

"Watch out Sasuke-kun!"

"Behind you Uchiha!

"_Fenir!"_

The two girls watch as Sasuke turned his head behind him, and received a magic induced, flame engulfed fist to his skull. The force of the punch threw him back a bit farther then where Hinata and Haruno were. His left cheek was burnt and smoke was coming from it. Sasuke tried to stand but the hit made his legs wobble.

Just as he was about to straighten himself up, his teammates both took a stance in front of him. Sol gave a lazy grin before running towards the three. The two stood their ground, as Sol rushed them. They were Surprised when Sol leapt over them and landed near fuuenken.

"You little punks seem you forgot the condition, or maybe you don't care! Too busy saving each other to care about it...Fine then."

Sol grabbed the bell of the hilt and tossed it towards them.

"Why?" the perplexed Hyugga asked, as she held the bell in her hand. Sol looked at the three and cranked his necked with his hand.

"This exercise was used to established teamwork, while you didn't get the bell, you showed enough to be rewarded. Now when you actually want to spar, I'll try to make a little time for you brats."

"Fair enough."

(BGM ends)

Hinata tossed the bell towards Sasuke and Haruno. The two looked at the bell and then at the Heiress.

"Sought it out among yourselves."

With that said Hinata leapt into the tress heading back to assist Duke, leaving the two bewildered. Sol watched and smirked at the duo face.

"You two do realize she was holding back, right?" their looks of shock and rage were hilarious.

***with Naruto & Sakura versus Kakashi***

'Damn. I didn't expect them, to be this proficient in battle. They're only genin for god sakes. I shouldn't have agreed to battle training with them after they got the bells.'

Kakashi sighed at this thought. He knew they was more skilled then normal genin and could work well together before the battle begun but he never expected them to be as good as they are. his thoughts drifted back to how they got the bell.

_***flashback***_

(BGM: Naruto ost: Strong and Strike)

_**Kakashi stood near a tree, causally reading his book, giggling at the naughty text and pictures. He was soon interrupted by a **__G__ou-__H__adou-ken __**and a similar, smaller blue and white ki made fireball known as the **__Hadou-ken _**colliding with his body, throwing him into the tree. His back and head struck the tree with a sickening crack, before ****he**** proofed away into smoke. Out of a bush nearby, Naruto and Sakura appeared surveying the area, unaware that they were being watched. **

**"Ok that backfired, so now what?" The ****Chestnut**** haired girl asked**** as she sat on the ground.**

**"I can't say, i guess we'll just stay on guard." The blonde stated as he began to sit on the ground crossed leg, in a meditative stance.**

**"can we play cards?"**

**Naruto opened his left eye at the question.**

**"spades, crazy eight or blackjack?"**

**"spades of course. I haven't forgotten our last game, i believe it was 430 to 560 in your favor. **

**"Yeah, we were playing to 2000. So ready?"**

**Naruto d****u****g into his back pouch and pulled out a pack of cards. The two sat on the grass and began playing their game of cards, oblivious to Kakashi gaze.**

**"This...is a disappointment. Have these two given up?" **

**With a heavy sight, Kakashi vanished from his hiding place in the shrub, nearby and reappeared beside Sa****k****ura, with a glare on his face.**

**"Would you mind explaining, what are you two doing?"**

**"SHH! Kakashi, I'm about to make a move." Sakura whispered to the jounin, before she put down a two of diamonds. Naruto growled as Sakura celebrated in victory. She leaped up and latched herself upon Kakashi.**

**"Boom Scarecrow, we got you."**

**At Naruto's warning Sakura opened her mouth to reveal an exploding tag about ignite. Kakashi didn't have time to ****c****omment before the blast occurred.**

**As the smoke and flame, all that was left a burnt piece of wood, that was once a log, Naruto still and smoking body on the ground and what seem to be a headless burnt Sakura. Kakashi appeared just by the corpse of Naruto, his face full of anguish. **

**"Damn it! Just how insane are, are these kids. To sacrifice their selves just for a couple of bells!"**

**"Kakashi, what in the hell happened here?" **

**Kakashi visible eye widen as he turned his head to see the Hokage standing there, his face full of shock and anger. He grabbed The jounin by his vest hard and pulled him to his face. **

**"Why is my niece dead, Hatake Kakashi, your life depends on your answer." **

**Kakashi gulped as he felt the immense killing instinct radiate off Hizuren. Kakashi bowed low in repentance.**

**"I'm so sorry! Both of them came up with a plan to get the bells around my belt buckle, and they ended up killing themselves in an explosion, caused by a tag."**

**"You are a jounin, hell on****c****e a ****ANBU**** black ops commander, surely you know how to disengage an exploding tag!"**

**"I thought it was a bluff and i had little time to react..."**

**"Enough! Relinquish your vest, pouch and the damn bells. You are hereby relieve of your duties indefinitely!"**

**Kakashi nodded as he followed his ****H****okage orders, and with a heavy heart gave the Hokage the items. **

**" I am ashamed of you Kakashi..." The Hokage stated as he walked away. He suddenly faced Kakashi with a mischievous smile not fit the face of Hizuren. **

**"That you fell for such a farce!"**

**With that he proofed into smoke and when it cleared, in place of Hizuren was Sakura sitting on Naruto shoulders, with the bells, vest and pouch in her hands. He was about to ask when he hard to poofs behind him.**

**"**_**Kage Bunshin**_**? You can perform **_**Kage bunshin**_**."**

**"Not me, Naru-kun and Duke can though. But I'm a hell of a personat****or****."**

**"Well isn't that convenient."**

**"****Aw**** don't be upset. You should know that we wouldn't ****s****acrifice ourselves for some bells...or maybe it because we beat you so soon. Ah well, you live, you learn, and then you get old people luvs. Oh yeah Sakura give him back his vest and pouch. "**

**Sakura nodded and tossed Kakashi back the items, who placed on the vest and pouch, while glaring at the two it was then he realized his pouch felt lighter. The couple of pranksters smiled at this.**

**"Looking for something, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura taunting voice sang, causing him to look toward them two. In Naruto hands were his copy of icha icha paradise.**

**"Hey did you finish this yet Kakashi?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I guess not. Man the ending was so good, i mean the final cat fight between ****E****mi ,****M****aya, and ****H****aruka was good ..."**

**"Quiet and give it back!"**

**Naruto smirked at this, knowing he could get under Kakashi skin. **

**"Under two conditions. One we all pass..."**

**"ok ok...what the next?"**

**Sakura leapt off Naruto shoulders and assumed a fighting stance. Her right leg was parallel to her body slightly bent outward at the knee, while her left was few inches in front of her body. Her left arm was held at stomach height horizontally, while her right was held to her head vertically. Naruto stood back to back with her in his demon paw stance.**

**"Oh. Really, it seems i am being tested now."**

**Kakashi didn't have time to get into a stance as Sakura rushed at him, bouncing from side to side as she did. Kakashi dodged the hook from the right, and the low kick to from left. He hopped her sweep kick.**

**"**_**Hadou-..."**_

**Kakashi quickly put his guard for the up for the up incoming attack. It was a fake, Kakashi soon realized when Sakura grabbed each of his elbows, and used his chest as trampoline propelling herself through the air, landing just a little in front of Naruto. **

**Kakashi on the other hand was sent rolling back from the kick , he quickly righted himself though and stilled his stance, he was rubbing his chest a bit.**

**'Strong girl.'**

**Kakashi thoughts were quickly interrupted as five Naruto**** clones**** dropped from the sky, each with an ax kick. Kakashi quickly dodge the assault, with a few chakra induced leaps. Putting in the dragon, ox and rabbit seal, Kakashi s****unk**** into the ground shocking the five. **

**"It's the headhunter jutsu! Get off the groahhhh!" **

**The warning from Sakura was too slow as she was the first one to be taken underneath the ground, only her head remained above ground. **

**"Get moving Naru!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to free herself. Naruto didn't time though as Kakashi pulled him and his clones down into the same position as Sakura. The clones popped as they were pulled in though. Kakashi appeared and grin underneath his mask at their positions.**

**"Well, looks like i won our little match, now i believe you got something that belongs to me." Kakashi gloated as he reached for Naruto's collar and lifted him up by his shirt and placed him on the ground.**

**"Book...Now!" Kakashi warned as he held out his hand for it. Naruto nodded as he d****ug ****into his pouch to pull out Kakashi beloved book, only to throw it into the sky. Kakashi looked at the flying book before shooting an armory like glare Naruto, who was already getting up from his crouching position.**

_**"Gou-**__**S**__**horyu!"**_

**The ki propelled uppercut connected hard with the jo****u****nin chin, lifting him off the ground. At the height of the move, the stunned Kakashi proofed and was replaced by a log. Naruto wasted no time, grabbing the log and chucking at a nearby tree. The log was enlodged in the trunk of tree near Kakashi face.**

**"He was able to find me so quickly? No, it had to be a lucky throw." Kakashi whispered to himself as he turned his head towards the log and sweat dropped.**

***end flashback***

'It seems I'll have to give them a more serious battle.' The white hair thought as he watched Naruto help Sakura up. He threw a half a dozen kunai attached to smoke bombs. As soon as the knives landed they filled a small part of the plains with a thick smoke fog, trapping the two genin. After creating two quick clones, he and one of the clones leapt from his tree perch into the fog.

Before Naruto and Sakura could get their breath and baring's, they both were pulled by an arm away from each other, into another part of the fog.

They both saw the same thing though, Hatake Kakashi, sharrigan revealed, ready to battle. Both genin responded in tune and slipped into their previous fighting stances.

Sakura launched herself towards her Hatake, with the attention of ramming her knee in his abdominals, but was denied by him shifting his body to the side causing her to miss.

"_Shunpuu__-kyaku_!" Sakura called as she channeled a bit of ki to legs, before leaping towards Kakashi in a move similar to the Gouki's own _Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku_. The difference was hers was unrefined, and lack range as it, instead of sailing through the air rises then falls in an arcing pattern, and speed as the move only hits twice.

Kakashi was able to block both hits successfully, even though his arms did fell as if a small blade was striking them. As he was about to put his guards down, Sakura struck with a mighty straight kick to the mid-section. The jounin quickly guarded against the kick, but was still pushed back a yard or so.

'Powerful girl, if this how she is now, i can imagine her strength when she'd matured. That last kick felt like a cannon.' The jounin thought before his eyes widen.

'The other clone was just destroyed. Better finish this quick.'

As soon as that thought passed through his mind Sakura was already rushing towards him. She threw a right hook to his jaw, followed by a left backhand. The first was ducked under while he grabbed the back hand. He gave her a hard palm to her side and a kick to her stomach before throwing her a few yards away.

Sakura flipped a few times before righting herself. She landed on her feet, and slid a few feet back in a kneeling position, holding her midsection, in a bit of pain. Despite this she grinned as Kakashi came at her.

She ducked a roundhouse, and jumped above a sweep kick. While still in the air she blocked an hard straight kick, and grabbed his ankle hard. She spun her body as she was landing and with grace, strength and a hell lot of momentum, was able to throw the jounin hard to the ground, causing him to poof out of existence.

(BGM ends)

"Just a clone huh? Well it was a good one." Sakura said through grinning pain, as the fog was blown away from behind her. When she turned she saw Naruto there with a broad sword made of wind that dissipated quickly.

"You could've done that earlier, you know." Sakura said with a smirk.

"And ruin the fun, fat chance. You look like you had a work out."

"as do you, your clothes got rips in then and your arm is bleeding a bit."

"Dual Kunai wielding clone."

"Ah."

Just then they heard clapping from the trees above.

"Very good, the both of you." The real Kakashi congratulated before leaping down beside them.

"I have a good idea of what to expect out of you, so i think we should call it a day, agreed?"

The two teens nodded in agreement when they heard some rustling from the bushes, before Sol, Haruno and Sasuke came out.

"Yo Kashi, still in one piece. Even though it looks like they gave you some trouble." Sol stated with his usual lazy demeanor.

"Did you two get the bell?" Naruto asked his soon-to-be subordinates, who each held up half of a bell.

"They did well, they was able to cover each other backs, the Hyugga basically held the team together."

"Sol-san. Where is Hina-chan?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She said she was going to assist Jinketsu. That was nearly 20 minutes ago." Sasuke said with a little less haughtiness than usual.

"Now that should be interesting, let's go watch shall we, besides it only 30 minutes to the end of the exam." Kakashi said, feeling a bit anxious to watch himself. They all agreed and quickly headed towards Duke's fight.

*30 minutes ago*

(BGM: Street fighter ex plus alpha ost: God hands)

"I'll be taking that bell!" Duke stated as he looked towards Gouki, his _Kuro-Doragon-Tsume-no-jutsu_ flaring (left) and crackling (right). Gouki adjusted the bell upon his prayer bead necklace that it hung off the front a bit.

Duke attacked first by stretching the black flamed claw towards Gouki, who effort dodged by shifting his body to duke's right, while moving forward. Instead of retracting the claw though, Duke grabbed the ground, before jumping up band allowing the claw reel him in towards Gouki, in attempt to hit him with a lariat.

As Duke rocketed towards him Gouki, in a masterful use of ki, warped through Duke himself placing himself behind the young gear, who landed and faced the martial artist, a truly pissed off look on his face.

" The _As__h__ura __Senkuu__!_ You're fucking with me Gouki!"

Duke launched a barrage of swipes at Gouki who dodge, and evaded, each. With the last "X" style swipe, Gouki was forced to warp back onto the center of the lake. Duke chased after him, by leaping into the air and attacking with the demon blade kick.

"Hmmph!" Was Gouki only warning before he countered attack with a small Gou-Shoryu-ken, which connected with Duke's side, causing him to wine and grind his teeth...Before proofing away in smoke.

Gouki didn't even get to land before, a burning sensation and a high voltage shock ran through his body starting, by two dragon clawed punches, to the gut. The claws tried to pulled him underneath the water, only to be denied when he stopped himself, by placing a lace of chakra, upon his feet.

As he was about to attack the one below him, he saw a point of blackish gray light, getting larger by the moment.

He shifted his body to the right barely dodging the Gou-Hadou-ken. He felt another burning and shock, temporarily stunning him. He was quick to gain his Barings though, and was able to prevent the Gou-Hadou-ken colliding with his stomach by throwing one of his own. The two ki projectiles dissipated upon impact with each other.

Gouki had no time to rest though as more Gou-Hadou's flew out of the sea and towards him in rapid successions. The dark master since he was being held in place he shifted his body as much as he can to dodge and shot any one of those he couldn't, he kept this up for a minute and forty-five seconds.

"_Gou-Shoryu-ken!"_ is what Gouki heard twenty times in a row, as clone after popped out of the water, all with the attention of knocking the martial artist flat. Gouki evaded and blocked against the assault successfully.

"_Tenma Kuujinkyaku_!" The clones yelled as they all came down upon Gouki, with a ki empowered kick at a high speed. Gouki grin a demonic grin at this, before grabbing the dragon like wrist of the Duke underneath him tightly, causing him to release his grip on Gouki. He whipped the Duke towards the others effectively knocking all of them out of the air and existence, including the on in his hand.

"So they were all clones. Then the real one got to be..." Gouki looked towards the land, to see Duke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Haruno and Sasuke, ready to fight.

(BGM: Legend of the HANDS style Ost: Battle Ballad)

_"Katon:_ _Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke launched the fireball at Gouki, who responded in kind. Moving his hands at a nearly blinding speed he put his hands in the rat, dog roster, dragon and ox seal.

_"Suiton: rising water pillar jutsu!"_

The fireball and water wall collided and resulted in a steam fog surrounding the area. Haruno took advantage of the fog and tossed six kunai with exploding tags, towards the martial artist, which caused a very large explosion in the middle of the lake, causing the fog to be blown away, and a small rainfall to begin. Unfortunately though with the fog gone , it was revealed that Gouki had disappeared.

"Hime!" Naruto ordered quickly to Hinata, who responded by activating her Byakugan to find the master fighter.

"NO NEED TO SEARCH!" Gouki roared above the group as he came down upon them with a high speed demon blade kick his target Haruno. The pinkette closed her eyes and braced herself from the impact, but was surprised when it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke kneeling down in his back in front of her, and his arms in a guarding position.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?" She asked concerned as she helped him to his feet being careful of his now badly bruised arms.

"I'm fine, now let's go join the others" a wincing Sasuke stated before he and Haruno went and join the other four in their assault on Gouki.

Meanwhile, Gouki was engage in battle against the four HANDS style practitioners and even he had to admit they was putting up an adequate challenge, so far he had been on the defense, blocking and evading each attack they launched, even more so since Naruto and Duke was sending clones every time, more so that; like the originals, the clones had their jutsu activated. To add even more difficulty Hinata and Sakura was using their HANDS martial arts style, combined with Jyuken and Sakura own take on the moves of the Ansatsuken arts.

"8 on 1 a bit much for you, Gouki-jiji?" The young gear asked in a taunting tone. Of course Gouki didn't respond to the verbal jab.

"To me it looks like we are getting up in that ass!"

"Insolence!" Was the only warning they got before Gouki warped in front of them and delivered A devastating palm to the gear chest, knocking the air out of him, and placing him on the floor, face forward coughing, up a bit of blood, and disengaging his kage-bushin. The others didn't waste a moment and launched a five man attack on the master.

Naruto and his clones struck first with their wind kodachi blades from three different directions Gouki was avoiding get touch by any of the blades.

"Sloppy!" Gouki stated as he grabbed a clones arm, and forced it to slash the original in the arm. Naruto winced at the shallow cut before he was suddenly blown backwards by a gust of wind, he would've been smashed into a tree if Duke didn't catch him. The two brothers rushed towards Gouki, to join the girls who were already engaging him.

Hinata and Sakura were working in perfect unison as they fought Gouki in hand to hand combat. Sakura attacked with a right hook to his side which was blocked, followed by a left knee which he knocked back down with a fist. He had to jump back from Hinata straight kick. He shot a Gou-Hadou-Ken at the Hyugga heir who blocked the projectile. She was surprised to see Gouki in front of her after she placed her guard down. Gouki took advantage her moment of shock, grabbed her by her shoulders, placed his left foot on her stomach, and leaned back towards the ground and somersaulted four times on the ground before tossing her into the air in an arc. As she was about to hit the ground, Naruto slid and caught her in his arms. Looking at her face he saw she was a bit dizzy.

"Hinata! Oy Hinata!"

"Naru-kun, did you activated your kage-bushin. Why are the clouds swirling around?"

"Get it together Hina-hime!" Naruto shook Hinata by the shoulders knocking her out of her daze.

"I'm ok! Ssssstoooop shhaaakkkiiinnng meeeee!"

Naruto stop and helped her up to her feet a small blush on his face, as was on hers. Unfortunately before the scene got any more romantic Duke and Sakura slid back towards the couple eyes on the quick approaching Gouki.

The Four stood their ground and was about to charge when a giant fireball collided and engulfed Gouki, or so it appeared at first. It was soon revealed that Gouki shot it with a Shakunetsu-Hadou-ken creating a wall of fire. Suddenly a kunai with a explosive tag flew in front and behind Gouki and exploded creating a thick smoke screen around the master.

"HMMPH!" Gouki stated as he gathered just a bit of ki and stomped on the ground blowing the smokescreen away. He was surprised for a millisecond to see all six genin attacking, with an uppercut to his face. He was even more surprised when connected at the same time throwing him backwards in the air in flipping and even knocking his prayer beads off, he landed hard on the back of his head and even had to roll to right himself.

They was already upon him with their own attacks by that time though. Sakura and Hinata from behind with a mighty shoulder to Gouki back pushing him forward towards Sasuke and Haruno who laid a well place combo that consisted of a hard body blow from each of them, followed by a knee to the chest by Sasuke and sweep kick from Haruno which landed him on his back. The duo was going to stomp on him, but he flipped to his feet, and was about to attack when he felt a shock to one of his left leg before it went numb. He turned around gave Hinata a powerful straight to her Face which she evaded countered with a gentle fist to the offensive arm, leaving it temporarily numb and paralyzed.

"Zanku-Hadou!" Gouki announced before shooting a quicker, one-handed version of the Gou-Hadou-ken. It was a deep blue with a purple and yellow tint, and Hinata chest ate it, resulting in her being pushed back and tumbling on the floor. Sasuke, Sakura, and Haruno tried to attack from the air and received the same treatment.

Gouki looked at the four on the ground, still trying to get up and continue the fight.

'Commendable effort, these pups have a strong will. Now speaking of pups, where are the main two?'

Gouki question to himself was soon answered, as he felt a powerful presence, he searched couldn't find it until it was too late. From below the ground, Naruto came with a powerful orange chakra infused kick that connected with Gouki chin sending him upwards a bit. The kick was followed by an uppercut lifting him up even more.

"Here i come."

Naruto drew out more of his tenant's chakra as he crouched down, and prepared his attack. He leapt towards Gouki in a twirling fashion.

_"KYUBBI NO KYAKU!"_

Naruto kicked Gouki countless times as he ascended to the height of his jump, when the peak was reached he grabbed Gouki by the shoulders, and gave him a devastating donkey kick to his chest sending him flying towards the ground.

"Yo bro, finish it!" The jinchuriki yelled towards Duke as he fell back to earth.

Duke nodded and rushed toward Gouki, a black and purple fog like energy engulfing his wrist and ankles, as he charged. His eyes were even different as they change to gold and became dragon-like. He stopped just below Gouki and prepared to attack.

"Chaos whip!"

The young gear threw his arms in a whipping motion expanding the fog from him to coil Gouki body like a snake, holding him in midair. The energy changed from a black and purple fog to a scarlet and forest liquid like elastic, which tighten around Gouki.

"NEEDLE!"

The scarlet elastic coil started bubble a bit, when it suddenly spiked out thin needles effectively stabbing Gouki all through his body. Gouki cough and gaged before proofing out of existence.

'I figured that much. No blood was spilt after all.' Duke thought angrily as he disengaged his spell and reverted to normal. He fell to the floor as he felt the adrenaline of the battle leave his body.

(BGM ends)

"So all that was a clone huh?" Sakura said as tiredly as she sat beside Duke. She like all the others looked worse than she felt. She was bruised, battered, a bit bloodied and her top blown to smithereens revealing a black sleeveless tank top under a fishnet shirt, but she was happy. He nodded as he watched the others help each other up.

"Was that your true form?"

"Not even close, but that was my gear magic showing."

"Impressive. So compared to the actual article how strong was the clone?"

"Approximately fifteen to seventeen percent of his true power and twenty percent of his true skill."

"I feel weak now."

"Don't, he and Sol...are not of this existence. Actually all four of them are above the abnormal."

"Oh and what about me. I went easy on you guys as well." a. Voice said from above. The Genin looked at up in a nearby tree to see Kakashi reading his "icha icha paradise".

"You are an elite. Not yet an abnormal." Naruto stated as he walked up towards his brother and Sakura, carrying Hinata piggy back. Sasuke and Haruno also joined them.

As Kakashi looked over each every one of the genin, he felt a bit of pride. They were all thoroughly exhausted, they were bruised and battered, so more than others but they all looked proud.

Duke dug into his pocket and pulled out a bell which he jingled. He tossed it to Sasuke, as he found out that he gave Sol's to Haruno, A fact that Sakura and Naruto teased him about a bit, resulting in an argument between the three.

'It seems they can get along well enough to carry out an mission completely. Well I guess that's fine for now. All in due time.' Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura and Naruto continue to tease Sasuke and now Haruno, both who was getting pissed by it, Hinata was trying to play mediator, and Duke who laughed at the whole thing.

"Ok straighten up you six."

The genin instantly stopped and gave the jounin their complete attention.

" I must say that i was impressed by your teamwork. In truth i thought it would be a disaster..."

The genin at this point glared hard at Kakashi.

"But you guys proved me wrong. So starting next week you guys will be given missions. Until then continue your training." With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As the genin was about to leave, Duke and Naruto called them back.

"What is it you two want? I wanna go home and wash up." Haruno complained.

"This won't take long, Duke just have something to say." Naruto insured.

"I'm not one to mix up words or beat around the bush, so I'll just say it. Meet back here in two days. Your magic training begins."

Duke statement allowed for no argument. As a result all was in silent agreement, before Sasuke and Haruno left the four practitioners.

"So now that's done, how about we hit ichiraku for some ramen." Naruto suggested with a mighty stretch. The others agreed eagerly with the idea. As they left the two girls leapt upon the boys back.

"Piggy back!" The girls commanded, with a smile. The Boys just sighed and with a small smirk pale their hands underneath the girls bottoms and carried them along.

Duke: Another episode down.

Naruto: Yup I actually thought it would be harder though.

Duke: Don't complain. Hmm you know I wonder how Alt did.

Alt: Really? Ok then I tell you. Next time, on HANDS style: Alt's test and magic training!

Glossary:

Hadou-ken: surge fist (street fighter)

Shunpuu-Kyaku: Spring Breeze Kick (Street Fighter)

Ashura senkuu: orge sky flash (street fighter)

An: Another Chapter done. I should be able to update more rapidly now. Thanks for reading.. and you can hear the Battle Ballad on youtube or my facebook. Tell me what you think.


	9. Episode 6: Test and training pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Capcom, SNK, or Guilty Gear or anything associated with them. I do however own the Original characters, the story and certain moves that will appear. Thank you.

**Episode 6: Alt's test and magic training! Pt 1**

It wasn't long 'til the four teens reached Ichiraku ramen. When they arrived, they were greeted with the sight of Alt and his team, Karin, Kiba with Akamaru and Shino. Kiba was first to recognize their arrival.

"Damn, you guys are fucked up. Your test must've been hell, guess everyone can't be as talented as my team though." Kiba stated with a tauntingly laugh before being elbowed by both Shino and Karin, causing him wince in pain.

"Have some respect Kiba-san. You making us look bad with your barking." Karin stated a bit embarrassed at her teammate. Kiba just grinned as he threw an arm around both.

"Oh come on Karin, we're like family now. We fought a deadly ninja..."

"Genjutsu." Shino interrupted Kiba.

"Survived an ambush..."

"Also Genjutsu." Shino interrupted yet again causing Kiba to growl.

"And eliminated an threat from completing our mission."

Kiba waited for Shino to let again interrupt him, Shino looked at his fellow ninja through his sunglasses, hiding his expression.

"Anything to add Shino?"

"No, you are accurate in your tale, At least at this point. Anybody who stays in my way of my goals, is an enemy" The bug user stated seriously, the looks he got from the rest was that of shock.

"What is it?" Shino asked a bit angry.

"Shino as long as we knew each other, that was the most me, Hinata or anybody ever heard escaped your mouth at one time." Kiba stated in shock, resulting in Shino to glare at him through his shades, and a slight buzzing to be heard. Before shino could respond Hinata sat in between the two.

"Kiba-kun, that was rude and uncalled for." Hinata reprimanded the teenager. Kiba just smirked and patted her on top of her head.

"Ah he knows, I'm just playing, right Shi."

Shino turned away and continued to eat his ramen, but the buzzing vanished. Hinata shook her head and took Kiba hand off; only to have shino put his on top, causing her to sigh.

"Karin-san, you have my condolences, with these two...stop it you two, I am not small!" Hinata joked as she protected her head from her two old friends. Their actions did give Naruto a small amount of amusement, evident by the silent chuckle that escaped his lips.

"So how was Kurenai's test? What did she make you guys do?" Sakura asked curiously, when she did, team 8 went slightly pale, as memories of the test launched back in their mind.

"It was difficult, but we did pass." Karin spoke with a slightly scared tone. Sakura smirked slyly as she wrapped her arms around Karin shoulder, causing the boys to arch an eyebrow.

"So, what did you see?" Sakura whispered mischievously close to the Kanzuki heir ear.

"I have no idea what you mean? I saw nothing!"

"Oh yes, you did now..." and before anyone could predict it, Sakura started to nibble on the top of her rivals/friends ear.

"Tell me!"

"Never!...arrggh! Off me!

"First tell me!"

" No now stop sexually harassing me, you crazed lesbian!"

"WHY YOU! I am not a lesbian! I like both sex equally, sexual liberation."

This caused all the teens to look at Sakura in shock, with the exception Of Hinata, who continued eating unfazed and Duke who shrugged it off, with a smirk. He then lifted up the energetic brunette wedding style to her seat.

"That's very hot, but you can't ear rape people." Duke stated calmly as he sat her down.

"Hmmph! I was not ear raping her. That was an interrogation technique!"

"Who in their right mind would do that as an interrogation technique?" Karin challenge from behind alt a bit red (from embarrassment only) on her cheeks.

"Anko Mitarashi."

"...you win..."

Sakura smiled in victory and threw her fist up, when she realized that Kiba, Karin and Shino looked at Sakura bit differently. She placed her hands on her hips and glared.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sakura-san. I respect you as a friend and rival, so I'll be frank. I am sexually attracted to males only. Please understand that any feelings you may have for me can't be reciprocated." Karin stated gently.

Sakura walked up to her and grabbed her hand and gaze deeply in her eyes. The others watched on in intense shock at the scene.

"Karin-hime. We could have been so good together." Sakura brushed her hand on Karin cheek before pulling her to her feet and wrapping her left arm around her waist. Their bodies were pressing against each other causing their skirts to ride up a bit. Karin looked for assistance from anyone, but was denied as all the boys were watching with wide eyes and bloody noses. Hinata was amused and watched the show with her legs crossed and a drink in her hand. Karin turned around to face Sakura and turned red by the close proximity of her face.

"Karin-koi..."

"H-H-Hai"

"Do you...think I smell sweaty?"

"Very...Now get off before we make them die of blood lost." Karin stated with a smirk, as Sakura laughed before releasing her and fixing her skirt, as did Karin. Hinata laughed and clapped at the two causing them to bow (though Karin was reluctant) before giving each other a high five

"That was...awesome." commented all the teen boys including Shino.

"Yeah yeah, keep it in your pants, ya pervs." Sakura stated with a laugh as she and Karin returned to their seats, and Sakura started, talking with Duke again.

Kiba glared at Duke and Sakura speaking, with her laughing with him. He felt a little flick on his head, and turned to see Hinata with a sad smile. He smirked and rubbed her head again to let her know he was ok. It was common knowledge the he had a crush on Sakura, but she didn't feel that way at all. The only male she felt that way for was Duke, and as bright as he was when it came to these sorts of things, he couldn't tell this fact.

"Ok. That was fun and sexy and full of things wet dreams and icha icha is made of, but can you please tell us about the test." Naruto asked anxiously. Karin looked at Alt and shook her head rapidly.

"Fine. I'll tell ya." Alt stated before he took a breath and told his story, while Karin joined Duke and Sakura conversation to avoid hearing it.

*flashback*

**Team 8 waited at training field 37 for their sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi. Alt was lying down next to an oak tree with his eyes close. He was listening to the sounds around him, from the chirping of the birds, the blowing of the wind, the buzzing of shino bugs, the barking of Akamaru, and the sound of Karin palms at attacking the oak he was laying on. His eyes opening slightly as he felt a presence nearby.**

**"Seem like sensei here guys." alt announced as he stood up, wiping the dirt of his black khaki pants.**

**"He's right. She's a few meters away and approaching fast." Kiba confirmed as he sniffed the air, catching their sensei's scent. It was only a few seconds before a tall, elegantly beautiful woman, with long flowing black hair and exotic red eyes appeared. She was wearing a white tunic like dress with a red turtleneck tank top underneath; she also had some wrappings on her thighs. This woman was konoha Genjutsu mistress, Kurenai Yuuhi.**

**Kurenai was impressed at her team so far. The way they were standing at attention instead of taking it easily threw her off.**

**"So it would seem that you four are prepared, for your test, I like that, but before that, I should tell you a bit more about what is expected from you guys as a team."**

**Kurenai's statement caused the entire group to focus.**

**"Along with the basic assault and protection missions, we will also be a team that specializes in information gathering, and you all have aspects to create a great one. Kiba your sense of smell is perfect for identifying our targets what or whoever they might be. Shino your bugs gives you insight and info without the fear of being detected.**

**Karin, it has come to my attention that you have a near photographic memory and you are skilled at puzzles, specifically those that require decoding. That at times becomes essential in our line of work."**

**Kurenai then turned her attention to Alt, who gulped at her gaze.**

**"And finally we have Alt. From what I witnessed in your records, with your abilities, you have the potential to become a one man spy network, through your way of tracking a target through a **_**'magic trail' is**_** a plus. Also you also have experience at subduing and interrogation, which will be useful as well."**

**Alt nodded at the end of Kurenai speech, there was more to what she said, but he was grateful she left it out, and didn't get to deep into his abilities. That still didn't ease the stare he felt from his male teammates.**

**"What about the test Kurenai-sensei? What do we have to do?" Karin asked easing the building tension. Kurenai pulled out four small scrolls and passed one to each of them.**

**"Well it's simple, just get these scrolls to the Hokage before 2 pm. Now mind you, each of you must present your own scroll to the Hokage, which means all of you must make it. Good luck...and try to keep your sanity in tack." With a devilish smirk Kurenai fazed away leaving her testees to themselves.**

**"What do you think she meant by that?" A concern Karin asked, a bit unnerved. Kiba smirked before placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Ah she's just trying to scare us Karin. Don't take it so serious. Let's go and pass this test, it'll be easy, right Akamaru!" The young pup barked in agreement with his over confident master.**

**"Right." Karin stated unconvinced as she removed his hand from her shoulder. **

**"I still think we should move with caution." Karin stated truthfully, her voice leaving no room for argument.**

**"Agreed. Could I suggest we move in delta formation?" Shino spoke in a cool quiet voice.**

**The other three nodded in agreement, before each took their place. Kiba was the at point, while Shino took the rear, Karin and Alt took the east and west respectively. **

**The four genin took off in the humid almost jungle like forest that was training field 37. They leapt from tree to tree as if they were weightless, almost as if they were flying. **

**'Something is wrong. We should have been at the exit by now. Did we underestimate the distance, or go the wrong way...No, I'm sure we are going in the right way.' Alt thought to himself, a mixture of curiosity and concern on his face.**

**"Alt-san. You too think something is wrong, right?" Karin voice spoke lowly beside him. He nodded before stopping on a branch, halting team 8 movement.**

**"What the hell? Why are you guys stopping?" Kiba impatient voice asked. Alt looked at the dog user with a glare of irritation before answering. **

**"Haven't you realized Kiba, we are not getting any closer to the exit."**

**"What? According to my nose we should be there soon. Come on, it's close." With that Kiba with Akamaru, took off ahead in haste.**

**"Damn it. Why is he so impatient? No different from Naruto and Sakura." Alt complained before trying to catch up with Kiba. Shino and Karin followed behind Alt. It wasn't long before they caught up to their teammates who were looking down at the ground, wide eyed. Below was an eye height gray mist covering the floor. **

**"What happened? Karin asked the two boys. Kiba pointed down to the fog, before answering.**

**"Kurenai was fighting...struggling against...something down there."**

**"Something?"**

**"Yes something." **

**Just then they heard the sound of flesh being torn and ripped. Alt leaped into the fog desperate to find out what was going on. The others followed his example, momentarily subduing their fears. When they enter the fog there, vision was blocked none was able to see the other. **

**All four landed, upon the ground roughly, looking for any sign of life.**

**"Abarame, Inuzuka, Alt-san. Can you guys hear me? Where are you guys?" Karin yelled as she walked through the mist. She soon heard the sounds of battle nearby. The blonde rushed to the scene as fast as she could and soon stopped at the scene. Her eyes widen and her knees gave way, as the scene burned in her mind.**

**A bloodied and battle scared Kurenai, standing over the corpses of Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. A sick smile on her face as she turned to Karin. **

**"Kurenai-sensei?" The blond whimpered her question, as the red eyed woman spoke in a voice not of her own.**

**"Kurenai? Is that this woman name? Yes...As memories served she did go by that name...and you are the fourth of her genin. Karin, is it?" The voice was cold and dualized between a man and female. It sent chills down the spine of the kanizaki heir, until this 'Kurenai' words reached her.**

**"The fourth...? If I am the fourth that means you met with Alt, but since he's not here, that mean he is still alive." Hope began to fill in the teenage blond, at the thought of one of her comrades being alive.**

**"Hmm, don't get your hopes up. He probably alive physically, but his mental state is not. He probably end up killing himself in a blind fear." The possessed Kurenai laughed an inhuman laugh, before walking towards Karin, killing intent slowly dripping of her with every step.**

**Karin stood her ground suppressing her fear and turning it to rage.**

**"Lies. It is all lies! I know it is. Someone like you couldn't possibly defeat my team! KAI!" Karin summoned most of her chakra before creating the release hand sign, causing the corpse of her teammates to vanish and the mist to clear a bit. Even the Kurenai disguise disintegrated in its place stood a something that seemed to be a shadow in the form of a ninja.**

**It lacked a headband, dressed in black from head to toe, the only thing that wasn't was hit glowing gold eyes.**

**"So you saw through it, impressive, but..." The evil being vanished and appeared behind Karin.**

**"You're still a goner!"**

**Karin quickly turned around only to come face to tongue with the creature mouth. Before she could even think the creature bit her cheek and appeared to rip half of her face off.**

**The young blond screamed in pain as she fell to the floor holding her face.**

**"MY FACE! YOU DAMN BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Karin roared as she remained crouched down covering her face with her hands. **

**"I'd like to see you try." The being said in a dualized voice of its own and hers.**

**She looked through her eyes, with shock seeing that. Instead of her enemy, she saw her self...with gold eyes. She reached out towards the doppelganger.**

**"Give it back...Give me back my face."**

**"It looks better on me though."**

**"Give me my face...I need it...I can't face the world, my team, family, or friends without it! I need it. I won't be able to face HER, HIM or their team. SO GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!"**

**With that she charged at the doppelganger, her eyes promising death. She shot her right arm out in a stabbing motion, ready to plunge into its chest. She was surprised when the dopple grabbed her and flipped her over on to her back elegantly. She soon felt a strong heel to her stomach knocking the wind out of her body.**

**"Give...it...back."**

**"What, your face? You still have it...you'd be dead if you only had half a face. Let me show you!" With that the dopple dragged Karin to a nearby puddle to give her a look of her reflection. Karin did indeed have her face...but it wasn't the face she used to seeing.**

**"This is not my FACE! MY FACE IS NOT THIS WEAK! THIS FULL OF FEAR!" Karin yelled at her reflection.**

**"Pathetic. This is your true face, a face of fear and weakness. A face of one who haven't killed nor seen death. A face of a girl not a shinobi. You thought you could become strong by wearing a face of an ice queen, answering strictly to people question and asking questions just as strict. You don't show it but you're envious of Sakura and her friends. The fact that they have willed themselves to whatever is needed, you are angered at the fact that your rival was stronger then she let on, and you left with shame boiling in you, the shame of knowing that your rivalry was nothing more a game to her." The dopple began to laugh, only to feel a power strike to its chest. It looked at Karin who had two kunai in her hand, which were inserted deeply into the dopple breast. Karin looks toward her dopple behind the bangs of hair as she spoke.**

**"I don't know what this exam supposed teach me, but allow me to set straight some of your accusations. My lack of experience do not equal to me being weak. I admit though my hand aren't bloodied and I am not in a rush to get blood on them, but that do not means I will not hesitate to kill. I long since decided that I would do whatever I could to preserve life of my team and clients, the success of my mission and my honor as a shinobi, the same as **_**THEM!**_**"**

**Before she continued twisted the kunai hard, and stood up facing the doppelganger agonizing and blood mouthed face.**

**"Another thing, my rivalry with Kasugano, is between me and her. No one else has any say when it comes to it. Besides if she didn't take it as she did rather it's serious or not, I wouldn't try as hard as I do. Now get that**

**weak, fear-filled face out of mine."**

**With that she pulled the Kunai out of her dopple. It toppled to its knees and looked up at Karin. It gave her an impressed smile, and with it last breath spoke.**

**"Nice face Kunoichi." The dopple exploded causing the fog in the area to dissipate; with the fog gone she could clearly see the exit of the forest. She sprinted her way out but instead of going straight toward the village she sat and begin waiting for her boys.**

*****15 minutes back*

**Kiba and Akamaru was engaged with in a battle with a Kiba doppelganger, except the dopple was less beastly in appearance than Kiba but more calm and deadly than the original. **

**Kiba tried to attack again with a hook to his dopple side, only to have his dopple dodge the punch and have him send a snap kick to his chin, lifting him up of the ground, and causing his gums too bleed. The dopple followed this with an over head punch to Kiba face, slamming back towards the ground.**

**"Gotta do better pup. You'll never beat me like that." The dopple stated as he step back from Kiba. **

**"Shut up, you copycat!" Kiba barked as he got up to his feet. Akamaru growled and barked from the sideline. Kiba spit a bit of crimson iron before answering.**

**"Akamaru, I got this. I don't need help with this."**

**"The last few exchanges say different, but if you're so confident bring it, kitty." **

**Kiba growled, before taking a solider pill out and eating it. He the surge of chakra racing through his body caused him to growl lowly and deadly before creating the dog seal. **

**"Beast mimicry jutsu!" Kiba howled as his jutsu took effect. His eyes became slit like, his nails and canines elongated by a few inches and his stance was that of an animal waiting to strike. His dopple smirked at the wolf boy.**

**"What you waiting for, an open invite." The taunted as he waved Kiba to bring it. Kiba was happy to oblige, and race towards his dopple on all fours. The dopple came down on Kiba with an over head claw, luckily Kiba dodged strike and maneuvered behind his dopple and delivered a powerful shoulder tackle to the dopples back, pushing him on the ground towards a nearby oak tree. He sprinted towards the fallen dopple in hope of getting a few clean swipes. He pounced ready to attack, and was denied by a smoke pellet to his face.**

**Kiba felled to the ground coughing, choking on the purple gas. **

**"So confident, and bull headed. You know if you just took time and took your pup assistance you wouldn't be like this." The dopple taunted, before he kicked Kiba in his skull causing him to roll a few feet away. Before he could move toward Kiba, Akamaru stood in his way guarding Kiba, as the boy stumbled to his feet.**

**"Well kitten, this has been boring...Someone like you isn't really capable of being a shinobi. You got a glaring weakness, two actually, that will probably kill you and your team. Would you like to know what it is?" The dopple teased as he heard the wolf boy growled.**

**"That's it, I'm shutting you up. Permanently...Akamaru!" The young pup barked in response before leaping on the crouching Kiba back. Kiba made the ram sign before announcing his jutsu.**

**"Man-beast clone jutsu!" The Wolf boy howled, simultaneously with the pup barking. A surge of chakra overwhelmed the puppy before a fog engulfed the duo. When it disappeared in Akamaru place was another Kiba.**

**Akamaru leaped off of Kiba and charged at the dopple, with Kiba following. The dopple crouched down to all fours, similar to how Kiba was, and prepared for their attack.**

**Akamaru struck first with a downward slash towards the dopples face, which was blocked by the wrist of the dopple. Akamaru tried to follow it up with another slash, this time upwards towards the right jugular, but this too was blocked. **

**Akamaru struggled a bit with the Dopple, trying to get his claws into him, before smirking and leaping back a bit, surprising the dopple. In that instant, the dopple felt a crushing blow to its face as Kiba connoted with a dropkick.**

**The force and power of the impact threw the dopple a few yards away and placed him on his back, with a broken bloody nose and busted mouth.**

**The duo was going to give him no ground at all, and charged forward side by side. As the dopple climbed to its feet, it was slashed on its right side deeply by Kiba and upon its face by Akamaru. The dopple didn't even have time to grunt before two knees embedded themselves in its stomach. The dopple felt to its knees coughing up blood. Kiba stood behind his dopple and lifted its head up and placed his claws near its throat.**

**"Now what was that about a weakness...You copycat." Kiba growled.**

**"Oh don't act...so tough...kitten...you only pulled it off cause you stopped being cocky...Now if...you can only control that anger of yours. You'd be good money...who knows you might get...a certain brunette to look your way...Doubtful though. Heh heh heh." The dopple taunted before biting it's tongue off and fading away, the surrounding mist faded with the dopple giving Kiba a clear view of the exit. **

**They sprinted through it, and spotted Karin near a tree resting. Akamaru rushed towards and leaped on top of her with a bark. Unfortunately for the now startled Karin, he was still under the effects of the jutsu.**

**Before she could say or do anything than stare wide eyed, Kiba laughter was heard from behind her. It didn't take long to figure out the Kiba straddling her was Akamaru. **

**"Ha ha ha...funny. Now can you change him back? I rather not feel like I'm in a scene from **_**that**_** book." The heiress requested in her in a strain voice do to the weight of the henged Akamaru, before being liked by said Akamaru.**

**Kiba chuckled at the scene before him.**

**"Seems like Akamaru likes you oujo." The wolf boy joked before releasing the henge on Akamaru. Karin lifted the pup in her arms and sat up. **

**"You better believe I'm an oujo, and I'm fond of the pup here as well." Karin stated while petting the now resting puppy. Kiba sat down beside her and leaned on the tree.**

**"So did you fight a doppelganger as well Inuzuka?"**

**"Started off as Kurenai, and like to talk about our weaknesses. Yeah I had one...Well I hope the others have a better time than I did...we only got an hour and forty five minutes left." Kiba stated seriously as he looked towards the forest, waiting for the next one to exit.**

**Meanwhile back in the Shino and his doppelganger was about to engage in what could be called a small war. **

**"Return the scroll to me and I will allow you to leave." Shino stated in his cool no non-sense voice.**

**"You are so annoying! Why must you be so unfeeling! That's the problem with you Buggy! You have no personality!" the Shino doppelganger howled at the original. **

**"Is that why you took my scroll? Cause of my personality?"**

**"NO! CAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF PERSONALITY! YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT YOUR MISSION, EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE ELSE IS SECONDARY TO YOU! YOU WOULD SACRIFICE YOUR TEAMMATES IF IT WOULD ENSURE YOUR SUCCESS! That is why I've decided to make you fail."**

**"Foolishness. I wasted time talking to you. I'll take it by force. I won't allow something like you to stop our progression." Shino declared as he walked towards his dopple who walked forward as well, a maniacal smile on its face.**

**"**_**Our **_**progress? Do you actually for them teammates of yoursss? It didn't seem that way at first." The Dopple said in a slurring taunting voice.**

**"Your Genjutsu when we first met was weak. You'd never fool my kikai bugs with it."**

**"So Genjutsu won't work against you..."**

**The dopple and Shino stood face to face in silence; the only sound was the buzzing of shino bugs. The dopple suddenly threw a right hook towards Shino's face, but it was blocked by Shino's forearm" The dopple howled before kicking him in the side, causing shino to stumble to the left and fall on to his knees. **

**"What's wrong Abarame? You won't be a shinobi if you can't take a hit. How do you expect to get your scroll back if you are so weak! You know what? I'm going to terminate you, take your place and the first chance I get, KILL THEM ALL! Don't worry though, I'll be sure to build a good relationship with them before that...Before that though." The dopple rushed towards Shino kunai in hand. As he was about to attack, Shino quickly shot a small swarm of his kikai bugs into the dopple face, **

**The dopple fought to escape the insects from draining to much chakra. It jumped up into the trees so escape the bugs, but was surprise to see Shino in the air with it, so. It couldn't block Shino's back handed fist to its right temple.**

**The dopple dropped hard from the mighty fist and landed hard on its side, before climbing to its feet quickly and rolling to the left to dodge Shino's kick. The dopple roared as it swung at Shino with a flurry of fist, but each was parried by the calm shino. The dopple gave one final strong yet sloppy overhead punch. It efforts though turned out to be in vain, as it felt Shino palm connected with its stomach hard, knocking the oxygen out of the dopple body causing it to dropped to its knees. It happened so fast the dopple couldn't register what happened.**

**Before it could touch the ground though Shino grabbed it by the throat, choking it.**

**"How?" The dopple choked out.**

**"You threaten to take my place but you don't have the slightest clue about the way I fight." Shino calm voice added to frustration to the dopple voice.**

**"How...is it that... your strength...and speed increased? ...My strength and speed ...was supposed to ...be paralleled with yours!" **

**"I'm sure it was, before my insects started to feast on your chakra."**

**The dopple eyes widened as it started to feel the insects moving about its skin. He watched as a bit of insects move along it face.**

**Shino tighten his grip around the jaw of his dopple forcing his mouth open. A swarm of Shino kikai bugs crawled from the young shinobi coat into the mouth of the dopple and wasted no time eating at the dopples inside, for more chakra.**

**The dopple felled faced down as it tried to scratch and claw at its own throat for release from the pinching and very slight gnawing going on inside its throat. It wasn't too long before the dopple stabbed its own windpipe with a shuriken and dragged across to the left slicing its neck in the process. **

**Similar to Kiba the dopple faded away with it death causing the surrounding mist to lift allowing shino to exit the area. It wasn't long until he saw Karin and Kiba beckoning him to hurry up.**

**"Hmm I see I wasn't the first to make it out. Too bad." Shino said a little jokingly.**

** "Well glad to see you ok ****as well Shino!" Yelled Kiba as he glared at Shino, who stared back.**

** "Enough playing around. Abarame-san did you see Alt****while you was in there." Karin asked a bit of concern in her voice.**

** "No, I couldn't see or hear nothing beyond the fog. I figured it was the same with you two as well?"**

** The two nodded in response to Shino question. Karin looked towards the forest entrance, determination evident on her face. As she was about to walk Kiba and Shino each grab one her shoulders.**

** "I'm going to get him. Let me go!" Karin ordered.**

** "Just be patient ok. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Besides we possibly never find him." Shino stated truthfully and reassuring, Karin sighed but nodded in agreement before sitting back on the ground, her legs crossed as she waited with her two cohorts.**

** While Shino was finishing his battle, Alt was glaring up at the trees at his sensei.**

** "Did I hear you right? You want me to give a drop of my blood and spread it on t that doll you have there." His voice was filled with concern and a bit of anger.**

** "How did you get your hands on it anyway? Do you have any idea what that object can do?" he continued to question her, his glare never breaking. Kurenai sighed as she continued to hold the black straw doll in her left hand.**

** "I know what this object is and I assure you it's not the one you once encountered. It's much more tamed and subservient then what you are thinking of. As to how I got this shadow doll, the Hokage gave it to me. He believed that an magic based item would work better to scale your abilities, than the Genjutsu and Ninjutsu I used on your teammates." **

** Alt growled a bit at her explanation, but complied with her wish. With a swift movement he took out kunai and punctured his left thumb, middle, and pinky. He then motioned Kurenai to toss the doll towards him, who complied with out much hesitation. Alt swiped his bloody fingers on the doll face as it flew by him. The doll began to vibrate and levitate as the blood from Alt was absorbed inside the magic based item. A dark foam like substance soon burst from every opening the doll had. It spread all around the doll in a human like appearance. The foam soon hardened and shattered. In its place, giving off a dark steam with a slight smell of brimstone was a shadow alternative to Alt.**

** Shadow Alt was appeared no different from the actual article with the exception of a darker shade of skin bordering a near black compared to Alt Carmel skin. Their clothes were similar too. A black long sleeve v-neck under a white vest. Forest green khaki's loosely fitting, with a belt brandishing the konoha symbol as it buckle and the standard ninja shoes.**

** Alt looked at the shadow and took a fighting stance. His right knee was bent slightly behind him and his right fist was parallel with his throat, while his while his left leg was straight ahead of him and his left hand was open at chest length. **

** Shadow didn't take a stance; instead it looked up at Kurenai for conformation. When she nodded, shadow smiled sadistically before leaping towards Alt.**

** Alt duck a deadly roundhouse kick, and responded with an uppercut, that caused Shadow to stumble back. Alt didn't hesitate to attack the stumbling Shadow, as he rammed his knee into its abdominal thrice before giving it a chakra enhanced high kick launching Shadow a few yards up. Shadow coughed up some brimstone as it flew up. Shadow righted itself and looked down to see Alt bounding off a nearby maple and heading up toward Shadow at a high speed.**

** What happened next would shock Kurenai, The sleeves of Shadow shirt started to vibrate and bubble, before shooting forward towards Alt. As they flew, they began to change shape and texture. The cotton sleeves became steel drills and they was heading towards Alt.**

** "Don't fuck with me!"Alt yelled as his own cloths acted in a similar fashion than shadows. His sleeves crepted up and engulfed both his arms completely before changing in to hard steel similar to Shadow's. Alt used his arms to shield himself from the drills as he flew toward Shadow. He pushed his way through the drills and delivered a mighty Axe hammer to Shadow, sending it crashing down to the turf below. The force in which Shadow crashed caused a large dust cloud to develop. Alt landed near the cloud and waited for the Shadow to attack.**

** He was caught off guard though when he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw, sending skidding back a few yards. Alt couldn't even think before feeling what seem like a foot connect with his chest, followed by a knee to the face tossing him on his back. Alt flipped back upon his feet and spit out a bit of blood to his side. **

** "Ok, I see you wanna cloak yourself. Not a problem." With a determined grin, Alt slammed his left palm on to the ground. Almost instantaneously his left arm went under a new transformation, taking the appearance of a pulsating tree trunk with five roots imbedded into the ground. His shirt collar seemed to come alive as it unraveled at the sides and began to shape a visor over his eyes.**

** "Search pulse." Alt spoke lowly as he sent a small shock wave of magic around the surrounding area. In Kurenai eyes it seems as if nothing happened, but in Alt **

**Current sight the world was lively and full of magic based information. he saw the green and brownish magic based aura of the earth and plant life, the white and blue aura of the sky and lake, the deep purple aura of his sensei giving him the impression she has some knowledge of ailment causing magic. **

**Alt then felt something from his right, and turned to see shadow as a deep smoke like aura coming toward him, the aura of a magic based golem. Shadow practically flew towards Alt, his hands now that of two hammers the size of the human head. Just as he was about to bring the hammers down on the young man, Alt reacted quickly as his right arm quickly morphed to saw, simultaneously with Alt's upward swing, effectively sawing Shadow Alt in half. The Shadow fell to each side before oozing away into its doll like form.**

** Alt took a deep breath as his clothes returned to normal. He heard some clapping behind him and saw Kurenai with an impressed look on her face. **

** "That was truly impressive Alt, I think I understand why you were approached by lord Homage." the Jounin admitted.**

**"We'll that's good and all but I am still on a time limit, can we talk about this after I pass." suggested the young nin, before running off to the forest exit. Kurenai couldn't help the smile on her face as she watches him leave before using **_**Shunshin **_**to exit the forest herself.**

*end flashback*

"After that we rushed to the Hokage office and delivered the message, luckily we made it on time and now we are an official team and before you ask the message was team Kurenai mission ready." Alt explained to Naruto's team. Surprisingly his own team had a slightly greater look of amazement.

"You didn't tell us all that alt-san." Spoke the Kanzuki heiress, glaring at the young man slightly, her left eyebrow arched. Alt just shrugged in embarrassment.

" We was short on time. No real time to speak when you on a time limit." Alt reasoned as he smirked at her, Karin just sighed before turning her attention towards Naruto with a look of expectancy.

"Well, how was your training exercise? From your current appearance it seem as if you might have lost...If you four was smiling as brightly as you are." the blond heiress stated with an eyebrow raised. Naruto, Duke and Hinata; who came and sat on Naruto lap during the middle of alt story despite the blush on her face; retold the tale of their test from their perspective. Team 8 had a good laugh when the prank on Kakashi came up. All of team 8 was impressed with the 4 hand style practitioner s story.

The afternoon slowly turned to evening and the 8 genin left the ramen stand. Kiba and Shino went towards their homes, as did Karin with Alt in toll leaving the other 4 genin to themselves.

"So Duke how are you going to teach Haruno and Uchiha to use magic, similar to the way you do?" Sakura asked the resident gear.

Duke didn't say anything first, and adopted a look of deep thought. A small smirk graced his face before answering.

"Tomes. Which means I'll need to take a bit of a trip tonight." the young gear spoke mischievously.

"Should we bring ours on that day?" Hinata asked.

"It would be best. Duke will need someone to show how to use the tomes; since he won't be able to use the tomes himself." Naruto responded.

"Ah that's true; you know I always thought that was strange. For someone unable to utilize tomes; you have mastered magic to an unimagined skill." The heiress of the Hyugga clan spoke with inquiry in her sweet voice.

Duke sighed inwardly as it became evident that Hinata was still in the dark about him and more than likely Naruto.

"It's nothing to think about Hina. Anyway, I will need to speak to old man Hizuren, so I am going to leave you guys. Naru make sure these fine ladies get home safe." Duke teased as he made a left towards the Hokage tower.

"Hold up. I 'm coming as well." Announced Sakura before waving her farewell to Hinata and Naruto. With that she joined Duke, who was tapping his foot in impatience, with a cocky smirk and sly smile towards each other, the duo headed towards the Hokage tower, racing via rooftops.

"They're crazy," Naruto stated as he shook his head, before walking ahead. Hinata walked beside him with a smirk.

"I think it's sweet how they carry on with each other, don't you Naru-kun?" The Hyugga heir asked with a giggle.

"Cavity inducing." The fox boy smirked as the heiress stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better stop that before I take it."Naruto flexed both his index and thumb as he said this.

"You don't have the cojones." Hinata playfully challenged.

Naruto eyes brow roused and a small smile appeared before he tried to latch the heiress tongue, but missed as she put her tongue back into her mouth with a victorious smile, before sticking it back out. They went through a few more rounds of this before Naruto raised his hands in defeat, which caused Hinata to perform a little jig not unlike the one after the race before sticking her tongue out again. Naruto, in a moment of foolishness and pride, grabbed her by the shoulders before kissing her deeply.

The world around them seem to stop as Hinata looked at him in wide eye shock but soon started to kiss back before being forcibly removed from lip lock by Hiashi, who was watching their interactions from his window.

"What the fuck are you doing UZUMAKI NARUTO?" The enraged father yelled at the quite proud and semi-dazed fox boy who quickly realized the hell just happened.

'Already deep in it might as well.' The fox boy took a deep breath before answering.

"Proving to your daughter that I have colons." with the straight face comment towards him, Hiashi growled before trying to jyuken said cojones. He would have got him to if Hinata haven't jyuken his wrist first.

"Bad father bad." Hiashi twitched at his daughter reprimand before turning his head away from the two. Naruto had a smug look before looking at Hinata face, which held a slightly embarrassed look that turned to a sly smile; it went well with her blushing cheeks. She quickly shook the look of her face and tried to hide the euphoric feeling that was enveloping her underneath a stern look.

"Naruto." Her strong voice commanded attention, which he quickly gave to her. She walked up to him and stared directly into his eyes. For some reason Naruto felt both afraid and excited.

"I expect you have a good reason for doing that, other than your pride, so I will be expecting to hear it, not now or anytime soon; but once you truly think and figure it out...For now we'll keep this as both an happy accident and a mistake, till further notice. Okay?" Asked the now fire alarm red heiress.

Naruto, with an face not as red as Hinata, nodded in agreement with a small smirk before bidding farewell to the Hyugga, after apologizing to Hiashi on Hinata orders. When he left Hinata sighed deeply, before doing something she haven't done since the age of nine. She fainted.

While Naruto and Hinata were heading towards the heiress home, Duke and Sakura was already in the Hoagies' tower waiting outside his office on a bench. Sakura had rested her head on Dukes shoulder, her eyes close. Duke on the other was sitting with a small glare, due to the lingering killing intent directed at him from the secretary.

This was common for Duke though, he being born a _gear_ lead to others being less than accepting of his presence. In the village, he was always under a magic based _henshin_ spell to keep his human appearance up. The spell weakens yearly though. This spell also serves as a limiter for the gear, to give off signatures of a human. The spell works most of the time, but there are some who can sense his 'true' self despite his best wishes, and the fact that the spell sometime weakens during and after battle do not help the cause. Unfortunately, the out-spoken, gear hater, was the former.

"If you have something you want to say to me, say it. You are leaking your true intentions all over." The young gear spoke with a smirk as he felt the intent increase.

"Why are you even here, you false existence?"

"That's between Hizuren and me. You should just get back to pretending to do something."

The secretary teeth grinded and her eyes became even colder. She walked toward the teen with a bit of hate and fear in her eyes. Duke didn't mind the hate, but despised the fear. With kunai in hand she stood above the sitting gear shaking in anticipation and freight.

"How dare you! You arrogant beast in human skin. Why don't you go somewhere and get put down like the monster you are."

"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing to one of this villages ninja?" The trio voices of Sakura, Kakashi and Hizuren stated all looking at the secretary with a glare. Said secretary was scared straight and gulped in fear.

"Are you guys done, cause I want to talk to Hizuren about something, actually Kakashi I want to hear your view on this as well. So shall we walk and talk." Completely ignoring the secretary and her kunai, Duke stood with Sakura by his side and smirked at the village head and his jounin sensei, with a thumb pointed behind him towards the stairwell.

With a small but powerful glare toward his secretary, Hizuren and Kakashi followed the young teens out of the tower.

"Hey, I appreciate the sentiments, but you did not need to do that. After all I'm sure there is a reason for her attitude against me." Stated the young gear, as he turned towards the group while walking backwards.

"Whatever her reason, it isn't acceptable enough for her to threaten you inside my office. Besides I know all about her reason, and while she is one with a pitiful pass, taking her hate of gears on you is not something that I can accept." Hizuren stated truthfully as he looked at the young man in the eye.

Duke sucked his teeth before he stopped walking.

"The majority of mankind hate what they can't understand, can't control or what they fear. After the crusades even though most of the gears was defeated, the threat and fear the gears posed still exist. Even after countless treaties, laws and other stuff to make gears, and the general non-human populace and mankind live in a more tolerable state, fear and hate for gears exist from humans and just about every other species on this planet, but there is also indifference for us and unwanted praise as well so it balances out in a way. Truly though, as a gear, I would just want to be treated equally. "

Hizuren and Kakashi were impressed at the young man. His views on the world was one of experience and intelligence, despite being 14 years of age the gear seemed to be wiser then either gave him credit, and more than likely that wisdom rubbed off on Naruto as well. Sakura, on the other hand looked not impressed but proud at the person beside her, and solidified her need to stay by his side.

"I digress though; I want to request a leave from the village."

The announcement took the 3 humans by surprise, especially Sakura as she instinctually grabbed Duke hand. Duke gave her a small, hidden smile before turning towards the Hokage and Jounin.

"What reason would you want to leave? Is everything ok?" Kakashi asked a bit concerned.

"I am fine, but I need to leave for approximately 15 to 20 hours. It's to gather some tomes for a lesson two days for now." Duke explained easing the three minds.

"Ah so you're going meet with Dai. Can I come with you?" The Auburn haired beauty asked Duke before Hizuren answered.

"No! You are still a genin, beside you just got out of a harsh battle today, so go home and rest up. I assure you, Duke can handle this. I expect you to be back here no later that this time tomorrow, now please see my niece home."

Sakura sighed and both she and Duke nodded, before they left though Duke turned to Kakashi.

"Meet me at the gate in two hours."

Kakashi nodded in agreement before the two teens left, teasing each other as they did.

They arrived at Sakura's house a half hour later.

"So this is me." Sakura stated with a small, slightly shy smile. Duke nodded before a silence fell between the two. Sakura, try as she might, couldn't look the gear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't leave the leaf for good, right?" Sakura asked shyly, a small blush on her face. Duke smiled sadly because while he love the leaf, despite how Naruto and Him was treated, the possibility of him leaving and going to his birth place one day was moderate at worst, due to his obligations.

"Sakura, if the day comes that I have to leave Konoha for good, what would you do?"

"Don't do that. Just answer the question."

Duke sighed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Stubborn woman. I'd go home to my birth place, maybe stop and visit some people I know before hand. Why do you ask such a foolish question?"

Sakura didn't answer at all, and kept looking into his eyes, as if she was trying to see something, something hidden. She saw wisdom and experience, felt power and pride, and was entranced and overwhelmed by them. She looked away suddenly as she truly felt that she'll drown in them.

"I see. Let's forget this question and my silliness ok. I'll see you tomorrow." As Sakura was going to walk into her home, she was stopped by a gentle hand landing on head.

"I don't think so, lady-cherry; you think you can get an answer without giving one?" Duke questioned with a semi-gentle, semi-commanding voice, while squeezing her skull a bit. Sakura took his hand off her head and held it before facing him.

"I'd follow."

Her voice was gentle, and her smile was kind and true. It amazed the young gear, the auburn haired woman standing before him.

"You aren't kidding. You'd actually follow me."

Sakura nodded as she squeezed his hand a bit.

"Yes I am, you left your home to come here, political reasons and something more, I'm sure, so it's fair that someone do it for you.

Duke chuckled as He thought to tease her a bit.

"You should be careful. I might start to think your words have romantic implications."

Sakura gazed him over with a slightly widen look before easing into a slightly flirty stare. She snuggled her cheek into his hand smiling slightly at his blush.

"It isn't unheard of. A human and a gear, but what I speak with is admiration, loyalty, pride and appreciation for you. You been with me, with the leaf, for what seem like forever and I learned a lot from you, and wish to learn about you and experience things with you, stand beside you and help you in your dreams. So like I said before if you were ever to leave the leaf I'll follow, and I'm sure the others feel the same. Not as strongly as I do though." Her smile was bright and lovely as she looked at the flustered young man. He took her hand and removed the hand guard, before giving her a piercing gaze.

"Fine. If that how you feel, I give you my word that I will take you with me when ever I leave the village for a long period of time." With that he gave her knuckles a gentle kiss, causing the girl to smile contently. He looked up with a smile of his own still holding on to her hand.

"I hope you don't regret this down the line. Some of the places I go to are dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, besides I'll be with you. That right there guarantees my life is safe."

"You're amazing woman."

"I'm a "sister" to the once shy now rowdy Hyugga clan heiress, I'm close friends with lazy prodigy, as well as the hated unsung hero of the village, and my best male friend is one of the globally hated and feared gears, whose one of a kind. I am not amazing; I'm blessed to be around amazing people."

"You're selling your self short. Believe me lady cherry, you are an extraordinary person, the future "professor" right. The tomboy hime of Konoha, who can rumble with the toughest boys, win and steal their hearts at the same time. Quite sad that you like girls though…"

"I like both male and female, but I do have my standards for both."

"Oh that's right. Just for curiosity sake... What are your standards for males?"

Sakura eyes widen a bit before she smiled flirtatiously.

"My type of man has to be someone I can admire, brings me pride to be around, someone who can knock me off my feet in amazement physically, mentally, and emotionally. My man has to make me want to better myself and reach my goal. My man has to be one of a kind, and he is someone I can share with my ideal girl."

The last comment threw Duke off but he smirked.

"Is? So you are planning on pursuing someone, anybody I know?"

"Well, you see him a lot more then you think, and he more then likely will be part of the CCA, Clan creation Act in the future. The main thing though is he reminds me of you. So much so you two could be twins, but he's going away for a few days and then he has missions."

Duke analyzed and considered what she told him...and couldn't find a soul who fit the description, and he couldn't get the feeling of jealousy out of his heart either.

"Well I am sure when you tell him, he will be ecstatic about your feelings...but tell me, are you sure there wasn't any romantic implications in your speech earlier."

Sakura gave a small giggle at this before answering.

"Now I never said they didn't have implications...nor did I said they did. I just told you what I was feeling during that time."

"So were you?"

"Does it matter, as you now know I have my eyes on someone else."

"A carbon copy of me!"

"Yes, he could be you, someone I consider to be one of a kind and irreplaceable."

"Then why don't just pursue me instead."

Sakura was shocked at his words and couldn't speak at first.

"Duke-kun. How do you feel about me?"

Duke turned his head away from Sakura.

"Your feelings are deeper than family, stronger than lovers. An unknown feeling. A feeling we both share towards each other. Isn't that correct?"

The young gear nodded.

"And I am not the only one you currently feel or share this feeling with. There is someone at your birthplace you feel the same about and vice versa, correct?"

"Yes. There is." Duke voice was a bit saddened, even though he doesn't know why. Sakura gently leaned into his chest causing him to glance down at her.

"That's ok with me though, it not like we are a couple. We are something that surpasses that of lovers, similar to Naruto and Hinata relationship. It just that we recognize it, and they don't. I digress though. I and you...and you and she...have something special...Hopefully me and she can have the same feelings for each other. Until then we're simply us, and because of that I don't feel like I should pursue a relationship with you."

Duke sighed a bit sadly at that.

" Can you tell me his name at least? Where you met him from?"

" Heh-heh. Ryu Hane-rotoe. He's a young delegate from one of Konoha allies. He staying here for an undetermined time and even took part in our ninja program."

"So made you want to pursue this guy."

"He's you."

"Come on."

"I am not joking...he's you. No matter what happens he's you. That the only reason why I plan on pursuing him but not right now. We both have things we need to figure out along the way, and then there are career as ninjas and then there his feelings for this girl at his home. Right now where just close, just as close as me and you...and you and that other girl. Hey when will I meet her anyway and is she human?"

"When will I meet this Ryu?"

"You already met him. You know him very well. Even better than I, but I am on the outside looking in. "

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Now answer my question."

"No, she's not. She's a gear, as am I"

"Ah you and Ryu even have the same taste in woman...ah well no wonder...I bet she a beauty too, something unearthly. Yup I totally lost."

With a sigh she turned around so to hide her small smile, as she felt his hand grab her shoulder.

"You know that not true, I mean she is a beauty but you both are, and you both have qualities that I find intriguing..."

"Intriguing? Try again hot shot."

"Interesting."

"No. Science is interesting."

"Enticing."

Sakura faced him with a seductive glance in her eye.

"And? What else?"

"Attractive?"

"Are you asking, where is your conviction?"

"No...You are without doubt attractive."

Sakura giggled at the quick spoken statement.

'For someone so cool and collective it's feels good to see him flustered...even better being the cause. Now I think I'll stop teasing him.'

With that thought, Sakura tippy toed and pulled his face down and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead right on his mark, causing the gear cheeks to turn mahogany. She pulled back and gave him a look he wasn't use, but he did enjoy how it made him feel.

"Consider that an apology? For teasing you all this time."

Duke eyes widen a bit before he smirked a bit.

"I should have figured you was just teasing...but I know you cherry, some of what you said was honest."

"Of course. I did say something's that were true and some for the purpose of getting you flustered."

"And why did you want that?"

"Easy, human girls always tease the guys they're attracted to. Actually girls in general tease guys they're attracted to."

Duke thought about it for a moment, before he looked at Sakura who was about to close the door of her home behind her. She gave a small wink and wave before locking it. Duke shook his head before smiling...then realize his talk took a hefty amount of time, before leaping from roof to roof to get home and change, never noticing the lovelorn look of Sakura as he left.

Thirty minutes later, Duke, Naruto and Kakashi was heading towards one of the cities in the fire country, the city of Jazo, known for it's active lifestyle and metal and magic based industrialization. The city already has ninja who takes permanent residence there to assist with the crime but also acts as a haven for relaxation. The journey itself is an 8 hour journey of walking and a bus pickup, luckily they opted for the scenic route of leaping tree to tree, trying to cut the time to 5 hours.

"We should get there by 11 tonight. When we do we'll head straight towards Dia's place, get what we need and rest. We'll leave at noon tomorrow." The young gear explained to his cohorts, who nodded.

"How do you even know of this Dia person? I have never met him or heard of him on any off the assignments I've been to Jazo." Kakashi's interest was displayed when he spoke.

"Dia is from Dukes' homeland. We usually got our info on the bounties we were hunting at the time from Dia. You know, current whereabouts and movements and what not. You probably don't know Dia cause you don't dance or didn't come to Jazo red light district. Dia runs a well known night club and hostess bar. Which, Dia uses as a way to fund the spy network Dia runs and other activities." Naruto explained to his sensei.

"Other activities?"

"Dia Sero: the eccentric. Kakashi, that's who we are going to see."

Kakashi eyes widen at the name. He heard of Dia Sero, he was one of the top energy researchers in the world specializing in ki and magic. He had an eccentric personality of looking creating enhancing weapons with the energies, and was the first and maybe only human apprentice to Dr. Paradigm, currently the world foremost expert on magic. Funny thing though, no one actually really saw Dia in person.

"That's quite impressive to know someone so respected on a personal level. Just out of curiosity what does Dia look like?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll see soon enough, now we need to get to Jazo soon we are on a time limit." The resident gear quickly responded, as he led his cohorts through the forest.

* four hours later*

The trio entered the large city around ten-thirty and was amazed at it busy nightlife. The buildings was tall made if brick, metal and concrete, the streets was lit up by street lights, carts and magic based vehicles was parked on the street at the moment let the life of the city was active as if it was midday. Not to say it didn't have its greenery, just not nearly as much as Konoha It was too different compared to Konoha with it more mainland feel and appearance yet it did have an elemental country essence.

"Jazo city! I swear I love this place." Duke stated as he looked around. "Of course, though I was born in a city." Duke stretched as they walked. "You know Jazo has been recognized as..."

"The lead area in magic research in the fire country? Yes bro we know. Rather it's in the media, or word of mouth, we know." Naruto interrupted, smirking at Dukes flabbergasts face.

"That's enough boys, we're here on an errand. Let's stay professional." Kakashi reprimanded the two, who nodded.

It wasn't long until they got to the red light district, which at this time was the most crowded area in Jazo. Kakashi was quite surprise when the two boys walked along the strip as if they own it, even more so by the waves and greetings Naruto and Duke was getting, so different from the looks of disdain fear, and ignorance he has seen Naruto received in the past. This shock was doubled when he saw a female scout for one of the casino clubs not only hug but kissed both of the boys on the cheek before asking them to stop by, she was a looker as well.

It was soon that they stopped in a five story building with the name 'Sayuka' in pink neon lights on it. The building had posters of girls in tight dresses in alluring poses, as well as people dancing at what could be the inside of the club.

They entered through two red doors that was at least twice the size of Kakashi, walked down a corridor that was lit up by what seemed to be a system of tubes that was place on the ceilings, floors and walls with some kind of illuminative liquid though the light they gave off was dim. At the end of the corridors was two black doors locked.

'Tap- tap- taptaptap...tap' Duke knocked on the in that pattern three times, before it opened, revealing a large dark elevator. As the three was about to go up Kakashi grabbed them by the shoulders.

"Now I know you guys have been here before, but don't you think you should at least put a henge to make yourself appear the appropriate age." Kakashi suggested.

"It's useless. You'll see why soon." the brothers answered quickly as they waved off the question before stepping in the elevator and pressing the 5 button. Kakashi walked in after then and was about to ask why it was useless when the elevator snapped shut and started to move, leaving the elevator pitch black.

"Kaka-sensei you know how gears age right?" Naruto asked as a reddish and greenish power danced around Duke, causing him to be the only source of light in the elevator.

Right before there eyes Duke grew, aged and changed. He aged from a 14 year old teen to a 21 year old man. His height grew from 5'4 to 6'1, as did the mass of his muscles, but they was DEFINED and TONED. His eyes which was a mixed of blue and yellow wad now straight gold and looked draconic in nature his hair was instead of being long was now a short fade cut, making the symbol on his forehead show with out problem. Even his clothes changed to what seem to what seemed to be a two suit with a black jacket buttoned at the center with short sleeves, and the collar popped up and dark gray pants that reached the floor, gloves with marble knuckles that reached mid fore arms and seem to grip him at the end, and a pair of black no lace shoes. Despite the change that he witness, he still appeared human to Kakashi...until he saw what look like magic based outlines of a tail and wings, but only for a moment. Although, that moment rammed it home that Duke was not human.

The elevator stopped and the three was welcomed to a scene that put the posters to shame. The club was huge, the music was fast paced, the floor and ceiling was lit up enough just enough for people to see and many beings...yes beings because some was human , some was gears...and some was humanoid but neither, was dancing, drinking and partying without a care.

"I'm going to find Dia, you guys enjoy yourself. Not too much Naruto or I'll tell a certain hime." Duke stated in a much deeper voice then previously. Naruto shook his head before watching the gear go.

"That how he really looks? He's definitely different, hard to believe he's a teen." Kakashi commented.

"Yup he has been unchanged since the age of 6, which is late for gears With the exception of his hair and muscle of course. Aw, well might as well enjoy myself. If you wanna go to the hostess bar, it's on the fourth floor." Naruto stated as he walked downstairs and onto the dance floor. Kakashi was impressed at how relaxed Naruto was dancing with a girl clearly eighteen years but a bit short, he was taller. He decided that he'll get a drink at the bar and he too headed to the dance floor.

* * *

AN: with that, this chapter is done, it wasn't much, and a lot didn't happen...this is after a two year hiatus, which was due to a lot...my Hp dying, working on other projects, doubting my ability to write and losing and regaining inspiration. I just hope that you guys can forgive me...And yes this was very oc centric, but I will fix that next chapter. One more chapter and the intro arc is done. I promise it'll be before long. Thank you.

AN2: Also if you rearrange the name Ryu Hane-rotoe you'll find the secret message Sakura was telling Duke.


End file.
